Une vie pas comme les autres
by shirna
Summary: L'heure de la vétirée sonnée. Comment Duo expliquera til a ses amis sa vrai nature? Et surtout comment réagirontils? Wufei découvrira que lui non plus n'est pas ou bout de ses surprises.
1. Default Chapter

_Une vie pas comme les autres _

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret

Note de l'auteur : entre .. c'est moi qui parle et en _italique_ les pensés des personnes et entre/../personne qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Et si duo avait toujours été un dieu et qu'il retournait chez lui pour revenir ensuite et après bien des aventures, lançait son peuple dans son monde de tous les jours ?

_Chapitre : 1 Nouvelle mission_

Les G-Boys étaient dans la salle de réunion de leurs QG et attendaient les Mentors depuis déjà une demi-heure. Duo ne cessait pas de bouger et de se lamenter du fait qu'à cause de ces Prof de ses deux son estomac criait famine, ce qui eut l'effet d'exaspérer un certain chinois. Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant l'heure et à se demander si les MAD ne les avaient pas oubliés. Il s'apprêtait à faire part à ses amis de ses craintes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les personnes tant attendues. Ils ne s'excusèrent pas pour leurs retard et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places suivis de très près par les pilotes debout jusqu'alors.

-Bien, commença J, nous avons assez perdu de temps

-La faute a qui ?demanda Duo visiblement de mauvais poil du fait qu'il n'ait pas encore manger. J le regarda mais ne répondit rien.

-Donc, reprit-il, voici votre mission .Vous devrez vous infiltrer dans une école, un lycée si vous préférez, contrôlé entièrement par Oz, et où ils entraînent les élèves à devenir des soldat. Ils stockent aussi une grande quantité de gundamium et préparent des bombes. Votre mission est de savoir où sont cachés ces éléments et de voler leplanning d'entraiment des élèves. Après avoir trouvé tout ceci, vous ferez exploser le lycée. Pour cette mission vous êtes tous requis car vos capacités son utiles, même celle de Monsieur Maxwell qui préfère dormir au lieu d'écouter les information sur la mission.

Entendant cela, Duo, qui avait la tête sur la table sans pour autant dormir, et qui, pour une foisécoutait ce que le Mad disait, se redressa pour affronter le regard plus que noir que celui-ci envoyait. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Duo ne fasse un large sourire satanique, ses yeux brillant de mille flammes, et dise:

-Pour une fois que j'écoutais votre débile ordre de mission, il a fallu que vous émettiez un doute absurde. Vous êtes toujours aussi bête. Ne croyez pas que vos regards m'intimident.

Il se leva, laissant tous le monde sur le cul, le fixant. Ces dernier temps Duo avait changé, beaucoup changé, et restait pourtant le même. Quand il fut devant la porte, son Mentor lui demanda où il allait, et il répondit:

-Votre réunion me les casse. Je vais prendre l'air. Ça dérange quelqu'un?

Personne ne répondit.

-Je me disais aussi… Et puis je préfère partir que d'entendre un idiot m'insulter.

Il passa la porte et rajouta:

À propos de votre mission, je l'accepte.

Il partit. Personne ne compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Son comportement avait changé depuis cette dernière mission…

_Flash back_

Les g-Boys revenait d'une mission qu'ils avaient réussie, mais Duo n'était pas avec eux. Il s'était sûrement blessé, et devait être perdu dans la forêt .Quatre s'en inquiéta mais il fut rassuré par Trowa qui lui dit que le lendemain, il trouverait Duo assis à table à s'empiffrer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais le lendemain il n'était pas là et le blond n'arrivait pas a le joindre avec son empathie, ce qui laissait 2 suppositions: Soit il était incomplet, et le pilote de Shenlong priait pour que soit cela, soit il était mort. Mais Quatre refusait de penser cela. La semaine prit fin et une autre commença, mais toujours pas de 02. Tous le monde s'inquiétait, et les mads ne leurs avaient toujours pas donné leur accord pour aller chercher le disparut. Si sa continuait ainsi, ils iraient le chercher avec ou sans autorisation. Ce n'est cas la fin de la deuxième semaine qu'ils en eurent l'ordre. Ils étaient prêts à partir quand Duo fit son apparition. Il n'avait pas perdu un kilo et était toujours le même, a la différence de son regard. Lui d' habitude si joyeux était triste et exprimait une forte mélancolie, mais personne n'y prêtât attention, ils étaient trop heureux de le revoir entier. Quatre sauta sur son meilleur ami qui lui rendit son étreinte.

/_ils n'ont rien remarqué./_

_-_Bien. Continue./

_/Dois-je faire comme vous? Ou être simplement moi/_

-Fais ce que bon te semble, moi je dois m'occuper de mon royaume que j'ai trop longtemps délaissé./

_/Bien maître./_

_-_Djésonn/

_/Oui maître/_

-Ne m'appelle plus maître, appelle-moi Duo ou Shinigami./

_/Oui maître …heu….je veux dire Duo./_

-Prend soin d'eux comme de toi-même./

_/Oui Duo./_

-Appelle-moi s'il arrive quelque chose./

_/Oui Duo./_

_-_Bon, j'y vais./

_/Quand reviendras-tu Shinigami/_

_-_Lorsque je me jugerai rétabli./

_/bon repos/_

-Merci./

-Duo ? Duo ? Duo ?DDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO ! L'interpellé sembla sortir d'un profond sommeil. Pourtant il avait les grands ouvert et se tenait bien droit

-Oui Quatre? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça?

-Sa va pas ÇA FAIT CINQ BONNES MINUTES QU'IL T'APPELLE CELA T'AURAIT VRAIMENT DÉRANGÉ DE RÉPONDRE PLUS TÔT DIT-MOI ? S'emporta Wufei contre le natté qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien.

Ça fait cinq minute qu'il m'appelle? dit le pilote de Deathcythe. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu es blessé? Viens, je vais te soigner, dit la tête blonde en tirant son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait la pharmacie.

Une fois arrivé, il assit son ami sur le bord de la baignoire, attrapa la trousse, et commença a le soigner, près à l'entendre hurler. Mais non, Duo ne dit rien. Il ne broncha pas, ce qui déstabilisa le pilote de Sandrock mais facilita aussi sa tache. Quand il eut finit, le natté le remercia et partit dans la direction de sa chambre. Il marchait correctement malgré sa cheville foulé. On aurait pu croire que la douleur ne l'atteignait pas, se qui était anormal chez Duo, lui qui cherche à la moindre égratignure à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Quatre trouvait le comportement de son ami très bizarre. Quand il descendit et fit par au autres du comportement étrange de Duo, la réaction fut immédiate :

-Duo qui ne bronche pas quand on le soigne! s'étonna Wufei. Qu'ont bien pu lui faire ses chère Ozie pour le foutre dans un état pareil?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas ça ne doit pas avoir dû être doux, raisonna Quatre.

-Hm, qu'es ce que tu en dit Heero? demanda Trowa.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'interpellé.

_Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre: _

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le lit, atterrissant sur le dos. Tout être normalement constituer aurait hurlé de douleur à cause des multiples blessures qu'il avait sur le corps, mais il n'y eut rien. Pas un son.

-Repose toi il faut ménager mon corps. Il n'est pas constitué comme les notre et j'en aurai encore besoin./

-_Bien a vos ordres. Duo_/

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il /

-_Je crois que le blond a remarqué quelque chose. Que dois-je faire/_

-S'il te pose des question, remonte tes barrières mentales et met tout ça sur le dos de la mission et de ton trop long séjour dans la forêt./

-_Vous voulez dire de votre trop long séjour_…/

-Comme tu voudras, je m'en fiche. Si tu sens qu'il persiste, occupe-t-en/

_-Bien Duo_./

-Maintenant dors./

Sur l'ordre de son supérieur, le jeune homme alla rejoindre le pays de Morphée.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

POV DUO

Je coupe la communication avec Djésonn et m'allonge sur mon lit à balquin recouvert de draps de soie noire. Il ne se débrouille pas mal. Je profite de ce repos bien mérité quand j'entends frapper à la porte. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pestant comme jamais, je lâche un "entrez" retentissant et fusille du regard la personne – mon majordome – qui a osé me déranger dans un de mes rares moments de relaxation. Celui-ci comprenant le regard "si-tu-n'as-pas-une-très-bonne-raison-de-m'avoir-dérangé-je-te-promets-une-mort-lente-et-cruelle-mais-assurée" se dépêche de me dire la raison de sa visite.

-Monseigneur pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais votre peuple, mis au courant de votre retour, veux vous revoir seigneur.

Oui là il faut admettre que c'est un bon argument.

-Va leur dire que j'arrive.

-Bien seigneur.

Fin du chapitre

Note de l'auteur :

-Voila après des mois a glander je me décide enfin a envoyé ça.

Duo- Heureusement que tu as dit ça.

-Fait attention, Shinigami ou pas je reste l'auteur, et un auteur assez psychopathe je dois dire…

Duo qui se calme tous de suite –Mais quelle fic intéressante!

Quatre-moi je la trouve bien cette fic.

-merci Quatrounnet. Bon si vous avez aimez laissait une review please. Bye


	2. Souffrance

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : c'est toujours un secret mais je pense que ça se dévoile la lol.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papier donc non ils sont pas a moi -

_Réponse aux review :_

_Shali Maxwell : C'est vrai moi ça me dérange absolument po lol. Moi c'est déjà le cas je suis folle de tes fics même si je ne laisse pas toujours de review. Si jete dis quand il revient la fic ne sera plus très intéressante lol. Mici pour ta reviews _

_Florinoir : Viiiiiiiiii une new fic je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai posté vue que je m'en tire à grand peine avec la première lol. Mon coté folle reprend le dessus. Lol . Nan Nan nan je dirais po quand dudule reviendra. Merci pour les encouragement j'en aurais besoin. Thank pour ta review._

_Lihiel : ba voici la suite. Ba tu dois en savoir plus que le autre alors lol.Oui je compte bien me servir des multiple suite que je peux avoir (si j'en trouve une qui me plait mdr) arigato pour ta review._

'-'

Maintenant place a la fic

POV DUO

Je suis debout sur le balcon de mon palais face à des milliers de sujets .Ils attendent tous que je commence mon discours .Je respire un bon coup et c'est partis.

FIN DE POV

_Dans le jardin principal de la base général des rebelles_

POV DJESONN

J'ai traversé toute la base pour venir ici .Je me dirige vers le fond du jardin .J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a quelque temps alors que je devais passer voir G pour parler d'un petit soucis sur Deathcyth.Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet partie m'apaise .Peu être simplement par ce quelle comme moi. Sauvage. Libre de ses mouvement. Je vais m'asseoir à l'un des dernier banc comme à mon habitude et je reste la .A partir de se moment je ne vois plus le temps passé .Au bout d'un moment Duo rentre en communication avec moi.

-_Ou es tu ?_

-Dans le jardin principal de la base général.

_-Tu ne devrais pas être en réunion /_

-Comment le sais tu ?

_-Tu me la dit toi-même il y a deux jour /_

-Je suis partis .J'en avais marre d'entendre J me dire que j'écoutais rien dans qu'il disait .Pour une fois que j'écoutais.

_-Et pour la mission ?Tu as fais quoi ?_ /

-Je l'ai accepté.

/_-Sans même entendre l'ordre ?Mais tu es plus fou que moi ma paroles .Ca il me faut l'admettre. /_

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas entendu l'ordre de mission .Il faut infiltré un lycée et subtilisé un planning d'entraînement qu'ils font subir aux élèves. Ensuite il faut aussi détruire un hangar ou il stock une grande quantité de gundarium et ou il fabrique les bombes une fois tous ceci trouvé et fait il nous faut faire explosé l'établissement.

_-Avec les élèves à l'intérieur /_

-Je ne sais pas si les élèves seront à l'intérieur mais si c'est le cas je te mettrais au courant le plus rapidement possible, comme cela tu auras eu le temps de faire de la place pour les nouveaux venus.

_-Moi je veux bien prendre les âmes en perdition mais il faut quand même qu'il est fait quelle que chose de valide pour être envoyer en enfer .Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour tous le monde .Si toute les personne ayant fait un petit péché dans sa vie se retrouvait ici en mourant je ne serais plus ou mettre certaine âme et surtout il faut garder de la place pour les gros cas .Ou les mettrais-je sinon /_

-Sur ce point j'admets que tu as raison mais tous de même.

_-Enfin bon on ne peut pas tous contrôler dans la vie .Même un Dieu ne possède pas se pouvoir .Je vais te laisser Djesonn .Le devoir m'appel._ /

-Vous ne s'avez toujours pas quand reviendrez ?

_-Et bien a vrai dire non .Mais pourquoi me vouvoies-tu tous d'un coup /_

-Simplement par ce que je t'avais poser une question assez personnelle.

_-Si ce n'est que sa. A bientôt./_

-Au revoir.

FIN DU POV

Le jeune homme resta dans le silence qui lui faisait tant de bien .Il ne pouvait le nier il aimait la solitude mais devant remplacer Duo MAXWELL il devait être bruyant, insaisissable et surtout imprévisible .Il faut aussi admettre qu'il adorait taquiner Wufei et le faire enrager ,inventer des surnoms les uns plus stupides que les autres mais se qu'il aimait le plus c'était ses moment de rigolades avec Quatre .Le jeune Arabes avait quelque chose de particulier qu'il n'arrivait pas a décrire .Peut être esse a cause de son empathie il n'en savait rien mais il entretenait avec le pilotes de Sandrock une complicité incroyable . À un tel point que plusieurs personne crurent qu'ils sortaient ensemble .Il était vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup le blond mais plus comme un frère qu'autre chose .Les gens avaient trop tendance a tous confondre et c'était dommage .Et en parlant de cet ange blond le natté le vit venir en train de courir et arriver près de lui à bout de souffle .

-Duo sa va ? N'écoute pas se que peux dire J .Tu le dis toi-même c'est un fou.

-Oui sa va .Je n'écoute plus depuis longtemps se que peut dire J a mon égard .Et oui je l'ai toujours dit et je dirais encore dans cinquante ans ce type est un fou !

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir en pleine forme mais je suis sur que fâché comme tu l'étais tu n'as toujours pas dû manger.

-Tu marque un point Q-chan .Et je dois dire que maintenant que tu en parles si je ne mange pas quelque chose maintenant je crois que c'est toi que je vais avaler .Et tant pis pour un certain brun avec une mèche lui traversant la moitié du visage .

-DUO , Quatre se mis a rougir d'une façon extraordinaire.

-Vi, vi moi aussi je t'aime Quatrounnet .Mais la déclaration se sera pour plus tard dans l'immédiat il se trouve que j'ai faim .Let's go caffet .

Et sens même attendre l'avis du jeune empathe Duo le pris le bras et le tira a sa suite sans le moindre ménagement.Si bien que celui-ci faillit voir le sol de très près plusieurs fois avant d'arriver a la cafétéria ,au combien desiré.La il ne fallait pas avoir une excellente vue pour voir que les dames de service devinrent blêmes et que les autres personne dans la salle leur lancèrent des regards du style « Priez pour qu'il n'ai pas trop faim ».Ce qui ne servit strictement a rien quand le concerner s'écria :

-JE MEURS DE FAIM, avec un sourire shinigamesque ne présageant rien de bon aux pauvres employées.

Le ventre sur pattes se dirigea donc le réfectoire ou était installer la nourriture et se fit remplir une assiette avec tous et rien sous les reproches de Quatre .Mais il s'emblerait que ces pauvre femmes est un anges gardien qui veille sur elles car a peine une demi heure après l'arrivé de notre affamé national un sweeper vint le chercher.

-Duo, l'interpella le dernier nommé

-Yes. What are the problems Ted?

-Y'a un type qui veux te voir .

Tous ce tournèrent alors vers lui .Il en était encore lui-même à se demander qui pouvait le faire demander. Il n'était pas rare qu'une tierce personne veille lui parler mais ces personnes était toute connue des sweeper puisque généralement s'était l'un d'entre eux .Mais le simple fait que le jeune homme appel l'inconnu un « type » ne laissait présager rien de bon .

-Qui esse ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux te le d'écrire .Il est grand 1m76 environs, blond, au yeux vert …

-Ou est il ?demanda précipitamment le natté en se lavant d'un bon faisant tombé par la même occasion la chaise sur laquelle il était jadis assis.

-Et bien je lui est dit d'attendre a l'entrée, répondit le jeune homme complètement l'argué.

.Le demandé partis vitesse grands V sans demander son reste en lâchant un vague merci en passant devant le sweeper .Il courut a travers les couloir de la base comme si le diable lui était au trousse .Bousculant certain renversant d'autre il ne s'arrêta pas non plus quand G l'appela.Arrivant dans le couloir qui menait a la sorti principal il s'arrêta reconnaissant tous de suite cette silhouette.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Solo ?

POV HEERO

Je marche dans l'un des couloirs les plus bondés de la base en repensant à la réaction étrange de ce baka natté. Il n'est plus le même depuis cette mission même si je peine à le reconnaître .En parlant du loup le voici qui vient en courrant comme si le diable lui était au trousse et le pire c'est qu'il me dépasse sans même me voir. Il ne semble même pas avoir entendue G quand celui-ci hurle son nom .Y'a un truc de bizarre et je veux en avoir le cœur net .Je me lance a sa poursuite sans me faire voir .Il se dirige droit vers la sortie principal du QG . Je m'apprête à l'appelé quand il attaque le dernier couloir avant la sortie lorsqu'il il s'arrêta de lui-même. Curieux de voir se qui peu arrêter Duo maxwell à quelques pas de la liberté ,je m'avance en me collant au mur et j'entends :

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Solo ?

Je dois rêver. Personne ne peu trouver l'entré de cette base sauf si il y travail ou si on lui expliquer ou elle se trouve. Non .Duo ne nous aurait quand même pas vendus .Le dit Solo reste un instant sans répondre, regardant simplement le châtain avec un regard plein de tendresse et aussi de regret .C'est étrange car en remarquant cela j'ai un pincement au cœur mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Cet inconnu dévisage toujours Duo avec des yeux… non je dois me tromper….avec des yeux doux et …et amoureux. Serait-il possible que…….. Subitement mon estomac se noue et je me sens vide. Pourquoi es ce que je suis comme cela. Je suis un soldat et pas n'importe lequel. Je suis le soldat parfait. Je ne devrais pas réagir de cette façon face au regard que ce blond lance a ce baka. Mais pourtant cela me dérange. Alors quand je vois 02 se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser mon cœur cède. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Et sa ne fait qu'empirer quand je le vois passer ses bras autour du cou du blond. Je sens un liquide rouler sur mes joues. Alors je constate avec effrois que je pleure. Pour la première des larmes coule de mes yeux. J'ai envie de les retenir mais rien à faire elles coulent seules. D'un revers de main je les fais disparaître. Maintenant ce Solo répond au baiser avec passion et le caresse. J'ai envie de mourir à l'instant. Il a le droit de te toucher et pas moi. Il a le droit de t'embrasser et pas moi. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Alors je comprends. Tout d'un coup tout deviens net. Je comprends pourquoi je pleure. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est brisé et pourquoi je jalouse, par ce que c'est de la jalousie je le sais, violemment cet homme. Simplement par ce que j'aime Duo. Je l'aime et il ne peut pas m'appartenir. Cette constatation me fait bien plus de mal que le fait de voir l'être aimé dans les bras d'un autre. Je n'en peux plus m'enfuis en courant. Je traverse la base en sanglotant, les larmes ayant recommencées leur descente sur mes joues. Mais cette fois je ne veux pas les retenir.

J'arrive devant l'entrée de la cabine qui me sert de chambre et mis engouffre. Je referme violemment la porte, la ferme a clé, m'appuis dessus de dos et me laisse glissé au sol. Mes sanglot laisse place à un pleur violent parsemé de spasme. Je comprends alors que la plus grande douleur n'est pas la douleur physique mais la douleur du coeur. Et je crois pouvoir maintenant affirmer que la plus grande et la plus dévastatrice de toute est la douleur amoureuse.

_A SUIVRE…_

Voila.Nouveau chapitre de cette fic alors que tous le monde attend le chap 6 de mon autre fic enfin c'est comme ça lol. Je sais il est pas très long ce chapitre ms si j'avais mis le reste il aurait été trop long ….enfin….je crois. Mdr. Alors si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou si vous l'avez détesté ou que vous avez quelques conseille à me donnée je suis preneuse. En bref tout ça pour dire une review please. kisu


	3. Confusion

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi

_Réponse aux review :_

_Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Solo c'est le petit copain de …… roulement de tambour . Djésonn. J'aurais vraiment pas le cœur à casser Duo avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hee-chan. Non il ne sera pas trop guimauve Heero.. du moin je crois. Mais un Hee-chan guimauve ça le donne pas vraiment lol. Et bien j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps pour lire la suite. Kisu la puce. Merci pour a review._

_Shali Maxwell :Oui je sais je suis une grande sadique. Mais je n'en suis pas fière. Enfin ça dépend des jours.lol. C'est vrai qu'il s'en rendait compte mais si je les avais casés dès le départ l'histoire elle aurait été un peu courte (voir quasi inexistante mdr) Je peux pas encore me rattraper dans ce chapitre sorry la puce. Il faudra attendre. Niak Tué Heero ? Mais non jamais. Pas que ça me dérangerais mais j'aurais Duo qui viendrait régler les comptes après alors il peu rester en vie. Et bien entendu il sera heureux avec Duo. A la fin. Mais en attendant isl vont souffrir tout les deux. Merci pour ta review. Kisu la puce._

_Hina Maxwell : Oui c'est vrai.Pauuuuuuuuuuuvre Hee-chan.Mdr. C'est vrai que je le plein. Ba Solo il sort... je le dirais pas. Na ! Mais nan c'est écrit dans la fic. Alors pour savoir d'où il sort tu dois lire. Lol. Mais bien sur que je vais les mettre ensemble. A la fin. Ils vont bien ramasser avant de d'être ensemble c'est deux la. Je sais je suis très sadique. C'est triste et c'est fais pour ça. Merci pour le courage. J'en aurais besoin. Lol. Kisu la puce. Merci pour ta review. _

Note de l'auteur : ben voila le chap trois .bonne lecture a tous. Et merci pour les review.

_POV DJESONN._

Je relâche les lèvres de Solo a contre cœur. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je regarde encore tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Lui, m'entour la taille de ses bras. Je repose ma tête sur son torse. Y a pas a dire ça fait du bien de le retrouver. Je m'écarte doucement de lui et dit :

Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

J'ai besoin d'un motif pour venir te voir maintenant ?

Quand nous étions là-bas non. Mais la c'est différent. Ca m'étonnerait que Duo t'es laissé venir me voir comme ça, pour te dégourdir les jambes.

Solo eu un petit rire.

Tu le connais si bien que ça.

Et bien, il faut dire qu'a force de bosser avec lui on finit par savoir comment il fonctionne. Mais je ne connais personne mieux que toi. Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Mais je ne m'en fais pas mon cœur. Pour te répondre Duo m'envoie vérifier si tu t'es bien adapté.

Il a pas confiance en moi ou quoi !

Mais bien sur.

J'ai des doutes la. Et tu restes combien de temps ?

Je ne reste pas.

Quoi !

Ce n'est pas de ma faute ni de la sienne. C'est par mesure de sécurité.

Je lâche un soupire lasse.

Ok, je comprends. Mais sache que tune t'en tirera pas aussi facilement, répondis-je en me collant a lui.

Je n'y comptais pas non plus, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose. Il me répond avec ardeur. Mais il me repousse subitement.

Je pense qu'une chambre et un lit serait mieux qu'un couloir et du carrelage.

Je sourie à cette remarque. Il marque un point.

Il n'y a qu'à demander.

Je l'entraîne a ma suite dans les nombreux couloir de la base ma main dans la sienne. Nous marchons assez rapidement pour être vu le moins possible.

Nous arrivons devons ma chambre. Nous y entrons. J'ai a peine le temps de refermer la porte que je sens des lèvres attaqué mon cou et des mains très habile me caresser le ventre. Y a pas a dire. Ca va être chaud.

J'ouvre mes yeux encore un peu embrumés par le sommeil. Tout de suite je cherche à tâtons Solo. Je le sens derrière moi et me retourne pour poser ma tête contre lui.

Bien dormis ?

Je secoue la tête de manière affirmative.

Qui ne dormirais pas bien dans tes bras ? Certainement pas moi, répondis-je en lui volant un baiser.

Il me caresse le dos doucement de haut en bas. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. D'ailleurs pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis dans les bras de celui que j'aime tout de même. Je le sens resserrer sa prise sur moi puis la desserrer. Je sais très bien ce que ça veut mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors je fais comme si je ne comprends pas et je m'accroche a lui. Il soupire. Non, non, non.

Djésonn … Il faut que j'y aille…

…..

Djésonn. Moi non plus je ne veux pas m'en aller mais j'y suis forcé…Ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués s'il te plait.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Il a raison. Ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles. Je le lâche et le regarde s'extirpé du lit.

Tu devrais peu être prendre une douche avant de t'en aller non ?

Pourquoi pas ?répond il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je lui indique l'emplacement de la salle de bain du doigt. Il y rentre. Je me lève a mon tour et me dirige vers l'armoire. J'attrape deux serviettes et entre aussi dans la salle d'eau. Il est de dos. L'eau glisse sur lui. Je suis une goutte mais dois vite la lâcher des yeux car je sens ceux de mon amant sur moi. D'un signe de main il m'intime de venir le rejoindre. Ce que je fais avec bon cœur.

Je trouve que ce moment est passé trop vite. Je ne sais pas quand je le reverrais. Peu être dans un, deux ou trois mois aussi bien qu'il peu débarquer la semaine prochaine. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illutions. Nous sortons de sous le jet d'eau et nous séchons avec les serviettes que j'avais emmenées. Nous nous habillons et je le conduis hors de la pièce.

Nous marchons dans le couloir main dans la main sans nous presser, profitant des derniers moments qu'ils nous restent à partager. Nous arrivons finalement a la sortie. Il lâche ma main et me fais face. Doucement ses lèvres se rapproche des miennes puis se touche. Nos langues goûtent une dernière fois.

Je t'aime, me dit-il tout en m'embrassant.

Moi aussi.

Il entame le processus de retour pour le royaume des hombres sans lâcher ma bouche. Lentement, un fine lumière noir l'entour. Bientôt il disparaît laissant un vide en moi. Je soupir. Un instant de bonheur. C'est déjà mieux que rien. Aller reprend toi. Tu vas le revoir ton mec et à ce moment tu pourras rattraper tout le temps perdu. C'est avec cet idée que je retourne a la cafétéria. Je regarde ma montre. 16h00. Bof. Ca ne servira pas a grand-chose. Autant aller a la recherche de Quatre. Ou pourrait-il être a cette heure ? Peu être en train de réparer Sandrock.

J'avance sans grande conviction vers le hangar a gundam. Effectivement il y est. Tiens c'est étrange je ne vois pas Heero. Il doit sûrement être en train de bidouiller son P.C. Ce type il n'est pas croyable. Toujours sur cette ordi de malheur. Je me demande comment Duo a pus tomber amoureux de lui. D'accord il est beau et il a un de c'est cul. Mais il est froid et distant. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître.

Je monte sur Sandrock rejoindre Quatre.

Alors Duo .Ou étais-tu ? Et qui étais ce type ?

J'étais dans ma chambre. Le type s'appel Solo et c'est un sweeper. On c'est connu sur L2. On est resté ami depuis.

Ok.

Nous parlâmes encore. Je me suis amusé à faire rougir le petit blond avec des blagues douteuses sur un certain brun avec une mèche. C'est fou ce que j'aime faire ça. Quand je le quitte il est 21h00 passé et toujours pas de signe de Hee-chan. Ca m'inquiète. Je vais passer voir si il est dans sa chambre.

Je traverse la base à grand pas. J'arrive très rapidement devant la porte d'heero. Je frappe et fais tourner la poigné mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Elle est fermé a clé. Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude.

_FIN DE POV DUO._

Heero ? Tu peux ouvrir ?

Le natté attendit un peu puis entendit le brun ouvrir. IL entra et le vit assit devant son portable. Il avait le visage aussi impassible et les yeux aussi froids que d'habitude.

Dis. Y a un truque qui ne va pas Hee-chan ?

…..

Tu pourrais répondre.

Ok. C'est peine perdue. Puis qu'apparemment tu n'est pas d'humeur a me dire ce que tu as. Mais si tu veux te confier je suis la. Bonne nuit Hee-chan.

…..

Le châtain soupira et sorti de la pièce. Le visage du japonais redevint alors triste. Il laissa coulé une dernière larme. Il avait réfléchit toute l'après midi. Il le devait. Même si cela le faisait intensément souffrir. Il devait oublier Duo. Le chasser de sa vie. Et si pour cela il devait l'ignorer, le blesser dans son amour propre ou même se cacher derrière son masque de soldat il ferait. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il voulait oublier son amour mais il savait qu'il perdrait aussi sa raison de rester en vie.

_À SUIVRE…_

Ca y est. Je l'ai finit.

Heero- C'est quoi ça. Pourquoi je pleure tout le temps ?

Moi-Ba … par ce qu'il le faut.

Heero- Mais ou c'est ça.

Moi avec un regard sadique- Ca veux dire quoi ça ?

Heero-Mais ça veux rien dire

Moi- bon je préfère.

Djésonn- Merde pourquoi tu me sépares déjà de Solo

Moi- Plein toi encore et je le bute.

Djésonn-Fais comme si j'avais rien dis.

Duo arrive faux en main- OU EST-ELLE !

Solo-Qui ?

Duo rouge de rage-Le pape.MAIS SHIRNA BIEN SUR !

Heero- Elle essai de se casser en douce.

Moi- Gloup Ben avant que je ne puisse que je ne puisse plus parler je vous le dis. Laisser moi de reviews please.


	4. L'amour ne lache jamais

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr.

Réponse au review

_Hina Maxwell : Ba je t'ai déjà répondu par mail lol. Oui c'est vraiment dur de rester a jour avec ses fics. Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps pour ce chapitre mdr. Kisu la puce merci pour ta review_

_POV DJESONN_

Je sors de la chambre. C'est moi ou il est plus froid avec moi que d'habitude. J'ai beau chercher je vois ce que j'ai fais. Enfin allez essayez de comprendre le soldat parfait. Je vais à ma chambre. Je suis lessivé. Je me déshabille et ne laisse que mon caleçon. Je rentre sous les draps. Je sens encore l'odeur de Solo. Cette nuit sera l'une des meilleurs. J'en suis sur.

_FIN DE POV DJESONN_

_POV HEERO_

Il sort et ferme la porte. J'abandonne mon masque d'impassibilité. Mon visage redevient triste. Merde. J'ai pris une décision depuis même pas quatre heures et elle me pèse déjà. Je soupire. Si J me voyais, je serais bon pour recommencer mon entraînement. Se serais pas mal non plus. Je ferme mon portable. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant de travailler. Je vais me coucher sans retirer mes vêtements. J e n'en aurais pas la force. Je rentre finalement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je me réveil. Mes yeux me brûlent. Peu être a cause d'avoir tant pleurer C'est dernier temps. Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai découvert que Duo et moi ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Trois jours ou, malgré ma promesse, je n'ai cessé de pleurer. A chaque fois que j'étais froid ou que je lui répondais mal pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi je me sentais un peu plus mal. Je vie presque par automatisme. Je m'extirpe du lit. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 9h30. Merde. Je ne mettais jamais réveiller aussi tard. Les autres vont se poser des questions. Ce n'est pas bon tout ça. Je prend une rapide douche et sort de la chambre. En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, j'ai remarqué que j'avais des cernes sous les yeux. Mes cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'avant aussi. J'arrive dans le réfectoire. Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Et oui. Heero Yuy venant bouffer à neuf heures du mat passé ça satire l'intension. Je jette un regard froid à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce et vais me faire servir. J e m'assied et commence à manger sans grand appétit. Je dirais même que je joue avec la nourriture qui est posé dans mon plateau. Je me force un peu mais la seule chose que j'obtiens c'est une envie de vomir. Je jette le repas et sors de la salle. Nous partons dans 8 heures pour la mission. En attendant je vais faire un bilan su Wing. Ca m'occupera l'esprit. J'entre dans le hangar et, sans un regard autre individu, je monte sur Wing.

Environs 1 heures 30 plus lus tard je vois une tête apparaître a l'entré du cockpit du gundam. Et qui cela peu il être ? Duo. Bingo. Qu'est ce qu'il veux ?

Alors Hee-chan ? Qu'es'ce tu fais ?

….

Allô ? La terre appel Heero.

Il m'énerve. A sourire comme ça. Comment peut-il me sourire alors qu'il me fait souffrir. Je sens les larmes revenir. Dans un effort violent je les empêche de sortir de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je sais très bien qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu embraser ce type ou encore que je l'aime. Mais je lu en veux quand même. Je lui en veux de me faire souffrir. Même si il ne le fait pas volontairement.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Peu être va-t-il partir.

Hee-chan ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut. Il va me laisser ou pas ?

Heero tu auras beau ne pas répondre je ne partirais pas t'en que je n'aurais pas discuter avec toi.

Voila c'est dis. Pourquoi il ne veut pas me laisser. Duo je t'en pris je souffre déjà de savoir que tu ne sera jamais mien ne complique pas les choses.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il semble étonné. Je lui est répondu très froidement se doit être ça la cause. Si il savait combien ça me coûte.

Heero. Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?

Par ce que je t'aime mais que mon amour restera a sens unique.

J'ai toujours été froid si tu ne l'a pas remarquer.

Oui bien sur que je l'ai remarquer, dit-il en s'asseyant a l'entrée du cockpit, mais tu l'est beaucoup plus depuis quelques jours. En particulier avec moi.

Je fais mine qu'il m'agasse et pourtant je sais que c'est vrai.

Ne fais pas cette tête la. Tu sais très bien que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Dis moi ce que je t'ai fais, termine t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres. Si rose et si belle. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire je me sens attiré par elles. Je sens maintenant son souffle. Doucement nos bouches se frôlent. Puis prenant plus d'assurance j'approfondit le baiser. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'entré qu'il me donne sans hésiter. Nos langues jouent ensemble. Ils passent sa main dans mes cheveux et la caresse. Je m'en sens si bien. Je l'enlace et la colle a moi. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Mais soudain des images me viennent en tête. Un garçon aux cheveux blond. Duo se rapprochant langoureusement de lui. Duo l'embrassant amoureusement. Ces images me font redescendre sur terre et je repousse brutalement le natté. Je me rends alors compte de ce que j'ai fais. Je venais de réduire a néant tout mes efforts. Je venais d'embrasser Duo. Je me replis sur moi-même .

Il me regarde étonné, le souffle cour.

Heero ?

Va t-en, murmurais-je.

Quoi ?

VA T'EN, hurlais-je alors le surprenant, TU ENTENDS !FOU LE CAMP !

Il me regarde apeurer avant de détaler.

Merde .Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Duo ? Que ma tu fais ? Tu me rends fou. Tu me rends fou ! Fou d'amour. Oui, fou d'amour.

_A SUIVRE…_

Deux chapitre en moins de 5 heures. Je fais fort la. Bon dites moisi vous en voulez d'autre. J'ai rein d'autre a faire. Kisu tout le monde. Bye


	5. Amour

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr.

Réponse au review :

HINA MAXWELL : Je t'adore la puce. Ce chapitre il est pour toi. Vu que tu aimes cette fic je l'ai taper le plus vite possible. Je peu pas te répondre selon ta review sorry car au moment ou j'écris internet ne veux pas fonctionner. Sale ordi. en tout cas merci pour tes reviews .

Place a la fic

_POV DJESONN_

Je sors précipitamment du cockpit. Je descends du Wing et fonce jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et essais de me calmer. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé. Il avait l'air d'aimer ce baiser. Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup…Je n'y comprends rien. Il est bizarre. Quelque chose de mouiller couler sur mes joues. Des larmes. Mais pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal. Je ne devrais rien ressentir ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. Alors pourquoi ? Je crois que demander à Duo serait le mieux à faire. Et j'aurais mais réponse. Je rentre en contacte avec lui.

Duo ?

/-Oui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe /

J'ai un problème.

/-Un problème /

Oui. Et pas un petit.

/Et tu m'inquiètes la. Vas-y accouche/

C'est Heero….

/-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a Heero / demanda t-il visiblement anxieux.

-Et bien il est bizarre depuis quelque temps….

/-Si ce n'est que ça, me coupa t-il soulagé, Hee-chan est toujours bizarre. Il ne changera jamais je crois./

Non Duo. Il est vraiment étrange. Surtout avec moi.

/-Comment ça /

Il m'ignore, il m'insulte et il me repousse brutalement. Je ne peux même plus l'approcher.

/-Oui en effet, admit-il, mais c'est peu être passager. Essais de lui en parler. Peu être y a-t-il un truque qui cloche./

Justement. J'ai essayé de mettre ça au claire tout a l'heure.

/-Et / questionna t-il perplexe

Et ça c'est pas vraiment bien passé.

/-Raconte-moi/

Au début quand je lui parlais il m'ignorait et ne répondait pas. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était si froid avec moi. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait toujours était froid. Je dis que je le savais mais qu'il l'était beaucoup plus c'est temps et surtout avec moi. Il a grimacé mais na rien répondu. Je ne me suis pas démonter pour si peu et je lui est déclaré, tout en me rapprochant de lui, que je ne partirais pas temps qu'il ne m'aurait pas dit ce que je lui avait fais. A ce moment il m'a regardé et m'a embrassé.

/-Heero t'a embrassé / répéta le vrai natté.

Oui.

/-Putain. Mon Hee-chan m'embrasse quand je ne suis pas dans mon corps. Merde. Si je ne suis pas maudit. Dis moi tout dans les détaille. Aller /

Si j'étais toi je ne me réjouirais pas.

/-Pourquoi /

Quelque instant après le début du baiser il m'a violemment repoussé. Je l'ai appelé mais il m'a dit de m'en aller, de foutre le camp. J'étais tout simplement effrayé. Je suis descendu du Wing et je suis parti en courant.

/-Mais bon Dieu qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête./

Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux une grande tristesse. Et ça me mets encore plus mal puisque ça confirme mon hypothèse.

/-Qui est /

Qu-il cache quelque chose et que ça me regarde tout particulièrement.

/-Oui. Maintenant c'est évident. Reste a savoir quoi./dit-il lasse.

C'est pas le plus facile. J'ai encore une question Duo.

/-Oui /

Si c'est toi qui aimes notre glaçon sur patte, alors pourquoi est ce que ça me fait si mal et que ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça ?

/-Par ce que tu es dans mon corps Djesonn donc tu as mes sentiment. Tu dois assumé mes sentiment envers Heero plus ceux que tu a envers Solo. Et détrompe toi, ça m'affecte beaucoup plus que tu ne peu l'imaginer. Je ne le montre pas c'est tout./

Pourquoi ?

/-Je suis en réunion d'état. Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient de voir leur chef dans un état pitoyable./

Je comprends. Je vais te laisser alors. Bon courage.

/-Merci. Moi qui n'aime pas les réunions j'en ai par dizaine. Mais toi aussi tu en auras besoins./

Ouai, je crois. Bye.

/-Bye/

Je coupe la liaison. Me voila dans une belle merde. Je suis amoureux de deux hommes à la fois. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de souci comme ça. Bon pas le temps de se lamenter. Je dois préparer mes affaires pour partir en missions. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes, me mouille un peu le visage et j'arrange mon sac. Une fois tout ceci fais je m'allonge sur mon lit. Il me reste encore trente minutes avant le départ. Je fais le vide dans ma tête. Ca fais du bien de ne penser a rien. Je devrais peu être me mettre à la méditation. Je ris devant cette option. Se serait pas mal tout de même. Enfin j'y penserais plus tard c'est l'heure de partir. C'est toujours pareil avec les moments de détente, ils ne sont jamais assez long.

Je sors de la cabine qui me sert de chambre. Et vais de nouveau dans le hangar a gundam. Mais je peu vous assurer que j'y vais a contre cœur. Je couvre rapidement l'endroit du regard. Il est la. En train de parler avec J. Droit comme I et fière comme un coq. Il n'a plus l'air triste. Peu être ai-je inventé cette lueur. Non. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Bientôt les autres nous rejoigne. Je me fais charrier par Wufei par ce que pour une fois je suis a l'heure et même en avance. Je lui répond que mes occupation ne demande pas autant de temps que les siennes. Tout d'abord me regarde, ne comprenant pas mon insinuation. Puis il prend une jolie teinte rouge.

MAXWEEEEEEEELLLL !

Je fonce et grimpe sur mon gundam. Je reste perché a narguer Wufi. Ba oui. Je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour les narguer au sol. Je finir avec sabre bien placé. Ils ne tarde pas a faire comme moi et monté dans leur armure respective. Je lance un coup d'œil a ma droite. Mon regard croise celui d'Heero. Nous nous regardons de loin pendant un instant qui me parait une éternité puis il se détourne et rentre dans Wing. Je reste la encore un moment. Les yeux rivés vers l'endroit ou il y a encore quelque secondes l'un des hommes que j'aime était debout, puis je rentre dans Deathcyth. J'allume les moteurs et décolle. Les autres me rejoigne dans les air. J'admire son amure. Si belle et si puissante. Comme sont pilote. Je soupire. Si tu savais combien je t'aime Heero.

_A SUIVRE…_

New chapitre. Je tape comme une malade c'est temps si. Je crois même que je vais finir cette fic avant lheurre sije continue comme ça. Aller kisu tout le monde. Bye.


	6. Début de mission

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr.

Réponse aux reviews

Hina Maxwell : C'est vrai ? Alors j'espère que tu aimeras celui la aussi. C'est vrai que ça donne un peu plus de piment a la fic mais ça la complique pour moi mdr. De rien pour la dédicace tu la méritais vraiment. Merci pour la review.

Lucy HP : Désolé de te décevoir la puce mais cette fic sera une death fic mais elle se terminera bien t'inquiète. C'est vrai que Hee-chan n'a rien fais pour être traiter comme ça mais c'est une envie alors niak niak niak. Je suis sadique je sais mais c'est comme ça mdr ! Ils ne finirons pas tous mais tous heureux ça oui c'est sur. Thank for your review. Gros kisu.

Shai Maxwell : Ben toi aussi ça t'arrive je suis pas encore désespéré alors mdr. Tu as bien fait de la reposter par ce que je ne l'avais po reçu. C'estvrai ? tu aimes les suites ? trop contente mdr ! Oui Heee-chan il est tout triste mais pas question que tu le console je suis très possessive alors non ! Na ! lol . Ben je crois que tu as du sacrément attendre la suite par ce qu'elle est po venu de suite. Mais je ferais un effort de rattrapage cette aprèm ou du moins j'essaierais lol. Arigato ta review. Kisu la puce.

Maintenant place à la fic.

_POV HEERO._

Je reste replié sur moi. Je tremble comme une feuille morte. Duo. Je t'aime tant. Je t'aime trop. Merde. J'enrage. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Peu être arriverais-je à le faire sortir de ma tête. Mais comment le faire sortir de mon cœur. Je ne pleurerais pas cette fois. Je retiens tant bien que mal mes larmes. Je sors de l'armure. Je dois encore préparer mes bagages pour la mission, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effet personnel. Un soldat ne doit pas s'attacher a des bêtises. Surtout ne jamais avoir de sentiment. Et bien, je crois que je suis passé du meilleur au pire des soldats. Je soupire. Je marche lentement vers ma chambre. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas toute proche de celle de Duo. J'y entre et ressors quinze minute plus tard. Je retourne vers le hangar. Je vois J. C'est bien le dernier que j'avais envie de voir en ce moment. Enfin on peu pas tout choisir dans la vie. C'est moi qui dis ça ? Depuis quand je deviens philosophe ? Le mal de crâne arrive. Je vais faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. J'ai une chance sur cent. Pourvue que ça marche.

J'avance d'un pas rapide mais discret. Il détourne la tête un instant. J'en profite mais….

Heero. Justement je te cherchais.

Merde, merde et remerde. La chance ne m'a pas souris. Je me demande même si elle l'a un jour fais. A contre cœur je m'approche de J

Oui professeur ?

J'ai les dernier détaille de la mission a te communiquer. Tu le diras au autres.

Oui professeur.

Et il commence avec son blabla. Quarante cinq minutes de discourt pour me dire trois choses essentielles et me donner quelques feuille auxquelles je ne jettes pas un oeil. On ne change pas ce qu'on est. Bientôt les autres pilotes arrivent Duo en tête. Je ne lui jette pas un regard. Je n'en aurais pas le courage. J'ai honte, sans savoir pourquoi. Oh. Et maintenant je ressens sur la honte. Je suis bien bas. Amour quand tu nous tiens !

J me fais ses dernières recommandations et s'en va. Je vois Wufei courser mon natté. Et enfin la possessivité. Ca ne va plus. Je monte sur Wing et reste un instant sur mon perchoir regardant le sol. Je n'avais jamais vu a quelle point ça pouvait être haut. Je lance finalement un coup d'œil vers ma gauche. Nos regards se croisent. Nous restons a nous regarder un moment, puis je détourne les yeux. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Comment mentir a quelqu'un quand vous yeux vous démentent et crie la vérité. C'est impossible. Je m'engouffre dans mon gundam. Il allume ses moteurs et décolle. Je le rejoins dans les air. Quand nous y sommes tous je pars en tête, Quatre et Trowa venant derrière et le natté et Wufei fermant la marche ou plutôt le vol. Nous sommes e route pour de nouvelle péripétie et Dieu seule sait ce qui va nous arriver mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pré sentiment. Nous verrons bien.

_FIN DE POV HEERO_

_POV DUO. _

Bordel. Elle a tardé pour se finir cette réunion d'état de merde. Je commençais a m'endormir sur moi-même. Note pour la prochaine. Apprendre à dormir les yeux ouverts. Ca pourrait être utile. Je vais directement dans ma chambre et m'allonge. Je laisse alors libre cour à mes pensés. Ce que Djesonn m'a raconté quelques heures plus tôt me revienne en tête. C'est vraiment bizarre. Heero m'a toujours ignoré, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait penser. Perso je sais que c'est faux et qu'il ma toujours répondu. Mais a sa manière. Alors que Djé vienne me rapporter qu'il m'ignore pour de bon, qu'il m'insulte, qu'il m'embrasse pour ensuite me repousser. J'y comprends plus rien. Je crois que si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir aller régler ça moi-même. Quoi qu'en fin de compte ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça. Revoir mon Hee-chan. Je soupire fortement. Putain et le mal de tête qui se ramène. Bon. Faisant le vide. Heero. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_FIN DE POV DUO._

_POV DJESONN._

Je suis encore dans mon gundam et je baille a m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je suis crevé. On est en route depuis près de 5 heures et on est toujours pas arrivé. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

01 a tous. Préparez vous nous sommes arrivé.

Et ben voila quand je veux roupiller on arrive. Mais bon grommeler ne servirais a rien. Je m'assied correctement et reprend les commandes de l'amure. J'entame la descente. Pas facile vu le nombre d'arbres qu'il y a. J'atterrie et sors de Deathcythe. Une forêt voila dans quoi on s'est posé.

On est ou exactement Yuy ?

On est dans une forêt à environs trois kilomètres de la ville ou nous devons nous rendre.

Pourquoi si loin ?demandais-je.

C'est l'endroit le plus proche ou nous pouvons cacher nos armures, me répond-il sans me regarder.

Et comment allons nous faire pour nous rendre la bas ?l'interroge Quatre.

Tout a été prévus. Nous devons d'abord nous aller dans un hôtel, pas très loin d'ici, portant le nom de « _SEFRAY ». _Des chambres nous y sont déjà réservées .Nous pourrons prendre un bain et nous changer. Nos valises nous y attendrons aussi.

Et pour le lycée ?demande Trowa ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Une voiture a été mise a notre disposition, déclara t-il en regardant le méché. Maintenant en route.

Il part s'en plus nous lancer un regard. Nous le suivons sans poser d'autre question. Je me plains durant toute la traversée sous l'œil amusé de Quatre et le regard moqueur de Wufei. J'ai de la boue plein les chaussures.

Alors Maxwell tu as trouvé un élément naturel qui te représente ?

La ferme Wuffi et au lieu de te moquer de moi occupe toi plutôt de trouver un moyen de conquérir Sally.

Hé yes. Touché. Notre chinois national devient rouge comme une tomate trop mûr. J'en sens que je vais en voir de toute les couleur. Pour la peine il me lance un regard noir et moi je lui réponds par un grand sourire. Vraiment j'adore l'embêter.

Nous arrivons finalement a la fin de la forêt dans laquelle nous nous étions posé. Nous sommes maintenant dans une sorte de grande pleine. J'en profite pour me débarrasser de la boue. Pas facile comme tache mais j'y parviens tout de même. Je remarque aussi que pendant mon temps mort les autres n'ont pas cessé de marché et je me retrouve a des mètres derrière eux. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous arrivons devant l'hôtel en question. Il est plutôt beau voir luxueux. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire. Nous entrons et Heero se dirigent vers l'accueil pour demande la clé de nos chambres. La jeune femme le regarde d'un mauvais œil, en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Détaillant ses vêtements troué pas endroit.

Vous avez enregistrez sous quel nom ?

C'est Greg MORTSFEY qui les a réservé.

Elle chercha un instant en tapotant sur les touches de son clavier et dit :

Oui en effet. Vos chambres sont les 51,52, 53, 54 et 55. Elles sont au cinquièmes étages l'une a coté de l'autre comme vous l'aviez fais demander. L'ascenseur se trouve de ce coté et bon séjour, dit –elle avec détachement.

Ca l'aurais vraiment déranger de sourire.

Nous montons aux cinquièmes et allons dans nos chambres après que Hee-chan nous est remis nos clefs. Je suis dans la 52, notre perfect soldier dans la 51, Tro dans la 53, Quat-chan dans 54 et Wuffi ben… c'est évident.

Je lance un regard en coin a Heero. Il ne m'a jamais regardé depuis notre conversation, si on peut appelé ça comme ça. J'en ai un pincement au cœur mais ne dit rien et entre dans la pièce. Ca changerait quoi ? Il m'en veux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pffff. Mais je l'aime.

_FIN DE POV DJESONN._

_POV HEERO._

J'entre dans la salle. J'ai réussit. J'ai réussit a ignorer Duo. Maigre avancé pour tout le retard que j'ai mais c'est déjà ça. J'ai remarqué qu'il a lancé un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je ne sais pourquoi ça m'a fait plaisir. Peut être le fais de voir qu'il s'intéresse encore a moi. Et puis merde. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. A un moment je veux l'ignorer et le faire souffrir et l'instant d'après j'ai envie qu'il me regarde et qu'il vienne a moi. Il faut que je fasse un choix. Mais pas comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je soupire. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire. Surtout quand vous aimez la personne comme un fou et se balade devant vous tous les jours, qu'elle vous touches, vous taquine, vous embrasse. Je soupire de nouveau. Duo qu'a tu fais de moi ?

Le me dirige vers la salle d'eau bien décidé a prendre un bon bain pour ne plus penser a rien. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et mis installe après mettre déshabiller. Ca fait du bien. Mes muscles se détendent les uns après les autres. Nous devons rester ici jusqu'à ce que J nous contact pour nous donner le feu vert. Doucement je tombe dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je me réveil et regarde le radio l'heure. 17 heures 05. J'ai dormi environs deux heures. Je m'extirpe du lit et vais voir si J ne m'a pas envoyé de message entre temps. Je vérifie ma boîte de messagerie mais rien. Pas de nouveaux ordres. L'entrée dans le lycée sera donc pour demain.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Faire un tour me fera peu être du bien après tout. Il s'ouvre ne fin quand :

Heero ?

J'arrête de respirer, mon cœur s'emballe. Cette voie, je ne la connaît que trop bien.

Qu'es que tu veux Duo ? dis-je froidement sans me retourner.

Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation, répond-il un peu hésitant.

Au sujet de quoi ?

De nous.

De nous ?

Oui

Je crois que tu dois faire erreur Duo, il n'y avait pas, il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais de nous.

Sur ce je rentre dans l'ascenseur qui se referme sur moi.

J'ai mal tout d'un coup. Si mal. J'ai réussit a la repousser mais a quel prix ? Les larmes, c'est traîtresse de larmes, reviennent me brouiller la vue. J'arrive encore une fois a les retenir mais je ne pourrais pas le faire éternellement. L'appareil s'ouvre et je sors le plus vite possible de l'hôtel. Le doux vent du début de soirée caresse mon visage. J'aurais beau dire mes J avait raison. Je crois maintenant, moi aussi, que les sentiments sont inutiles.

_FIN DE POV HEERO_

_POV DJESONN_

Heero ?

Qu'es que tu veux Duo ?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation

Au sujet de quoi ?

De nous.

De nous ?

Oui

Je crois que tu dois faire erreur Duo, il n'y avait pas, il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais de nous.

Il rentre dans l'ascenseur qui se referme sur lui. Il ne se retourne pas une seule fois. Il ne voit pas les larmes qui coulent abondamment de mes yeux. Je ferme la porte et me jette sur mon lit. J'essais de me calmer sans succès. Cette fois encore tu auras réussit a me faire verser des larmes.

_FIN DE POV DJESONN._

Le natté referma sa porte. Pendant ce temps, sans que personne ne l'ai vu, quelqu'un avait suivit toute la scène.

_À SUIVRE…_

Voila la suite tous aussi triste que les chapitres d'avant. Du moins je crois lol. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de taper et une non envie soudaine d'aller sur l'ordi alors vous mélanger les deux et ça vous donne une belle salade mdr. Je voudrais avertir les lecteurs de Secret Famille qu'il y aura encore du retard sur le prochain chapitre mais que je ferais un effort. Je voudrais aussi savoir si cette fic est lut car il y a encore beaucoup de chapitre a venir et je ne voudrais pas le faire pour rien. Si vous voulez d'autre chap de Une vie pas comme les autres pour tout a l'heure vous laissez des reviews et je vous ferais plaisir. Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment alors a+ tout le monde. Kisu


	7. Nouvel ami?

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr.

Réponse aux reviews :

Je suis désolé mais comme il est tard je ne pourrais pas répondre au review. J'y répondrai donc dans le prochaine chap. Taper po please please please.

Maintenant place à la fic.

_POV HEERO._

Je marche lentement parmi la foule de personne, la tête basse et les yeux rivés au sol. Je sens la culpabilité me gagner. Je lui ai fait mal, je le sais. Mais ne se rend t-il pas compte de mes sentiments a son égard ? Pourquoi joue t-il avec moi alors que son cœur appartient déjà a quelqu'un. Je me pose t'en de question qui resterons sans réponse.

La nuit est maintenant tombée et je me suis, sans m'en rendre compte diriger vers un parc. Je m'installe au premier banc libre que je trouve et regarde les étoiles. Elles brillent tant et son si belle. Elles me font penser a ses yeux. Au yeux de Duo. Je soupire. Je me sens malade.

Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et ma tête entre mes mains. Je ferme un instant les yeux mais c'est suffisant pour que son visage vienne me hanter. Je crois que je deviens fou.

Et ben ça ne va pas mec ?

Je sursaute. Je lève le visage en direction de la voix. Un garçon d'environs 17 ans me regarde, une lueur d'inquiétude flotant dans son regard.

Oui ça va, répondis-je doucement.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, reprend t-il en se baissant près de moi.

Ca se voit tant que ça ?

A des kilomètres, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais si tu veux tu peux m'en parler.

Je le fixe un instant avant de lâcher :

Oui, je ne te connais pas mais surtout ça m'apporterais quoi de te raconter ma vie ?

Ca te soulagerait.

Et a toi ?

J'aurais aidé quelqu'un.

Je le détaille encore. Il a les cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière. Deux ou trois mèches rebelle retombe sur son visage le rendant vraiment beau. Ses prunelles vertes finissent de compléter le tableau. Nous restons a nous regarder et je hoche finalement la tête de façon affirmative en me poussant un peu pour lui laisser une place.

Il s'installe et commence :

Aller vas-y raconte moi. Pourquoi un si beau mec que toi se retrouve assis sur un banc comme un lamentable mendiant.

Il accompagne sa phrase d'un sourire et moi je rougis.

Je n'étais pas assis sur ce banc comme un lamentable mendiant.

D'accord j'ai exagérer. Mais j'ai réussis a te faire faire un semblant de sourire.

Si tu veux.

Aller accouche.

Je lui lance un regard noir pour essayer de couvrir mon amusement.

En faite c'est que... que…

Laisse moi deviner. T'as un blème amoureux hein ?

Comment … ?

La façon dont tu hésites pour te lancer. Toute c'est petite chose sans véritable importance que tu fais. Comme la façon dont tu bouge tes mains ou le fait que tu rougisses. Il t'a fait souffrir ? Par ce que se n'est une fille n'esse pas ?

Encore une fois tu as raison. Et je crois qu'il ne sans rend pas compte.

Lui a tu dis ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

Non

Pourquoi ?

Il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Il te l'a dis ?

Non. Je les ai vu en train de s'embrasser.

Outch. Ca a pas du être facile.

Comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mais le comble c'est qu'il fais comme si de rien était et continue de me toucher de me parler et de me regarder comme d'habitude par ce qu'il ne sais pas que je l'ai vu…

Et toi ça te détruis.

Oui.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu faisais cette tête maintenant. Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Si je sais. Même mieux que tu ne le crois. Mais on est pas la pour parler de moi mais de toi …. Euh ?

Heero.

Heero. Simpa comme nom. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté non plus. Je suis Steeve.

Enchanté, dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il m'avait tendu.

Alors tu as un truque de prévu 'ro ?

Non. Pourquoi ?

Alors je t'invite a manger une glace. Ca te dit ?

Si je dis non tu me laissera ?

Non, répond-il avec un grand sourire, je te persécuterai jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui.

Alors je n'ai pas le choix.

Exactement. Viens. Suis moi, lâche t-il en me traînant a sa suite.

Nous arrivons devant un marchand de glace et il me demande ce que je veux. Je répond la même chose que lui et quelque minutes plus tard j'ai un cornet trois boulle dans mes mains.

Manges vite sa va fondre.

Hn.

Hein ? Quoi ? Je comprend pas les monosyllabes gorgienne.

Je laisse un sourire paraître sur mon visage. Je l'aime bien ce Steeve.

J'ai dis oui. Content ?

Oui. Très.

Nous marchons et parlons de tout et de rien. Et pour la première fois je répond avec enthousiasme. Je sourie et je me surprend même a rire.

Tu es beau quand tu ris Heero, dit-il en mettant une de mes mèches derrières mon oreille.

Je rougis comme une adolescente a qui on aurais donner son premier baiser.

Quel heure est-il ?

Il est 22h26.

Déjà ? Je suis désolé 'ro mais il faut que j'y aille.

Ah..Ok.

Je suis ravi de t'avoir connu. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Moi aussi.

Au revoir.

Puis, il approcha doucement son visage du mien et m'embrassa furtivement avant de détaler aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Moi, je reste la a le regarder s'éloigner ne croyant toujours pas a ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque instant plus tard je tourne les talons et rejoins l'hôtel. Quand j'arrive il est 23h 00 passé. Je monte au cinquième étage et rentre dans ma chambre. Je me laisse tombé sur mon lit. Cette soirée n'aura pas été la pire mais elle n'aura pas non plus été la meilleure.

_A SUIVRE…_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites le moi en me laissant une review please. Ca m'encourage vraiment.kisu


	8. Des nouveaux

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr. Je vais répondre au review du chapitre 6 et du chapitre 7 dans ce chap.

Réponse aux reviews :

_Hina Maxwell : _C'est vrai tu as l'impression que ça avance ? Moi po. Mdr. Au moins je suis pas la seule a avoir du retard ça me soulage vraiment. Ouuuuuuffffff. J'ai moins l'air du idiote je pense mdr. Merci pour les encouragements. J'en aurais besoin. Lol. Merci pour ta review. Kisu la puce.

_Lucy-Hp : _C' est vrai ? Tu es rassuré (retire son gilet pare-balle, son casque de joueur de hockey et tout le reste). Enfin j'étouffais là dessous. C'est oki la puce je n'arrêterais pas mes autres fic.Tu as raison en disant que les auteurs qui arrête leur fic sont des cons. Si Heero va sortir avec un autre que Dudule ? C'est possible. Je ne dirais rien de plus. lol. Et na ! Oui oui oui oui j'adore faire monter la pression.. Non Steeve n'est pas un méchant po du tout et il ne tuera pas Heero. Mais il se passera bien des choses avec lui. . Tu voulais la suite la voila. Merci beaucoup pour ta review la puce. Kisu.

_Florinoir :_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Flo engueule bien 'ro il le mérite et tu ne fais que commencer je crois. Rattraper le coup ? Oh que non. Pas du tout. Se serait trop beau. Tu fais fausse route. Steeve ne va pas du tout se servir de Heero. Se serait plutôt le contraire. Merci pour les encouragement ça me fais plaisir . Kisu la puce. Et bon courage a toi aussi pour tes fics. Je sais plus combien t'en a mdr !

_Raziel :_ Eh oui, notre Shinigami adorer fais des siennes et tout par de travers. Et ça va pas en s'arrangeant. Mdr. Merci pour ta review.

Maintenant place à la fic.

_POV STEEVE. _

Je me glisse discrètement dans le trou du grillage et entre dans le jardin du lycée. Maintenant il faut que j'évite les surveillants. Ca ne sera pas si difficile que ça. A cette heure si ils dorment plus qu'ils ne font leur travaillent. Je rentre dans le grand bâtiment qui sert de dortoir pour les garçons. Filer en douce dans ce bahut devient de plus en plus simple. Je monte les quelques marches qui me séparent de ma chambre. Une fois a l'intérieur, je me déshabille et vais vert la salle d'eau. J'ai marché si vite après avoir embrasser Heero que j'en suis maintenant trempé. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de colocataire.

J'entre sous l'eau glacée. Ah. Je crois que ma douche ne sera pas très longue. Je me mouille les cheveux me débarrassant du gel par la même occasion. Je ferme un bref instant les yeux. Cette soirée a été riche en évènement je trouve. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accosté Heero. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. Mais peu être esse par ce qu'il me faisait penser a moi. A moi dans mes moments de peine et de solitude. Dans ces moments j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un vienne a moi et me console. Mais personne ne venait. Alors je l'ai fais pour lui dans l'espoir que peu être un jour il me rendrait l'appareil. Ou a un autre. Subitement l'image de son visage me revient. Si on si arrêtait on aurais pu croire qu'il n'avait rien. Mais quand on prenait le temps de regarder au plus profond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir une tristesse infinie. Mais je ne pus m'empêché de remarquer a quel point il était beau. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air rebelle et ses prunelle colbat une impression glaciale. Si il paraît froid son cœur ne l'ai pas et réclame, parfois, un eu d'attention et d'affection. Doucement je revois notre baiser, ou plutôt celui que je lui est volé. Je sens de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes. Si rosé.

Je lève le visage vers le jet d'eau, gardant toujours les yeux fermés, en espérant que cela m'éclaircira l'esprit. Mais pas la peine d'y croire, je sais que rien n'y fera. Je sors de la salle d'eau une demi heure plus tard. Et moi qui disais que ma douche ne durerais pas longtemps.

Je m'essuie rapidement et enfile un boxer et un T-shirt. Je m'allonge sur le lit et me recouvre avec le drap. Je plonge dans les limbes du sommeil. Je rêve d'un certain asiatique aux yeux bleus de Prusse envoûtant.

_FIN DE POV STEEVE._

_POV HEERO_

Je me lève difficilement au bruit du réveil. 8h 20. Je devais vraiment être crevé. Je sors du lit. Je suis encore habillé de ma tenue d'hier. Je prends serviette et boxer et entre dans la salle d'eau. J'en sors quelques minutes plus tard vêtu simplement de mon boxer. J'attrape les premiers vêtements me passant sous la main, les mets et sors de la pièce. Arrivé près de l'ascenseur, je m'apprête a appuyer sur le bouton mais mon cœur se serre. Je repense a la scène d'hier soir. Ce que je lui ai dit. Je tourne le regard vers la chambre de Duo et je m'en approche doucement. Lentement je passe la main sur le bois en fermant les yeux. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir son odeur au travers de cette porte. J'y colle mon oreille mais je n'entends rien. Soit il dort, soit il n'est pas la, soit les chambres sont insonorisées. J'ai envie de le voir de le toucher. Je n'en peux plus de cette souffrance qui me tiraille les veines. Qui mets mon cœur en pièces et mon âme en peine. Je veux le voir. J'approche timidement ma main de la poignet mais….

Tit tit tit

…ma montre sonne. Je stoppe mon mouvement. Mais..mais…mais qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Je m'empresse de retourner a l'ascenseur et de l'appelé. Quand il arrive je me jette littéralement a l'intérieur. Je veux être le plus loin possible de la tentation. De Duo. Je descend au hall et demande a une hôtesse ou se trouve la salle des repas. Elle m'explique et en suivant ses indication a la lettre je me trouve devant une grande pièce quasiment vide de personne. C'est un peu normal vu l'heure. 9h 00 passé. J'allais m'installer dans un coin a part quand je vis une main me faire signe de venir. En regardant un peu mieux je vis que cette main n'était autre que celle de Quatre accompagné des autres. Je vais les rejoindre et m'installe. Mais je remarque tout de suite qu'il manque quelqu'un. Je dis un vague bonjour et prends un pain au chocolat.

Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

Non Quatre, il n'est pas avec moi. Pourquoi il le devrait ? Je ne suis pas son gardien.

Tout le monde me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je soupire la journée a bien commencé.

_FIN DE POV HEERO_

_POV DUO_

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ils me brûlent faute d'avoir trop pleuré hier soir. Je m'assied sur le bord du lit et pose ma tête entre mes deux mains. J'ai un mal de tête horrible. Et une tristesse insondable règne dans mon cœur. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et me lève. Je vais dans la salle de bain avec tout le ce qu'il me faut. Je n'ai pas le cœur a prendre un bain. Une simple douche suffira. En moins de 20 minutes je sors de la chambre habillé, coiffé et en peine. Je marche la tête basse vers l'ascenseur et arrivé devant je m'arrête. C'est dans cet appareil qu'est monté Heero après m'avoir dit la phrase qui m'a détruite. Finalement je prendrais les escaliers. Ca me laissera moins de souvenir douloureux. Dix minutes plus tard je suis dans le hall. Je demande mon chemin a une hôtesse. Je la remercie et lui fais un sourire triste. Je vais vers la salle a manger et entre la tête toujours basse les yeux embrumé de larmes. Je vois une table isolé dans un coin et m'en approche.

Maxwell !

Je regarde en direction de la voix et constate que c'est Wufei qui m'appel. A contre cœur j'avance vers eux et m'installe a leurs table.

Bonjour , lançais-je doucement.

Bonjour,me répondirent-ils tous sauf Heero.

Cela me fis plus mal que tout le reste. Maintenant il m'enlève la parole.

Ca ne va pas ?

Oui sa va Q-chan ne tant fais pas, dis-je la tête encore plus basse pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler a tout moment.

Je pris un croissant le porta a ma bouche. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et encore moins envie de rire. J'étais présent et absent a la fois. Et ça, tout le monde le remarqua. Je suis si malheureux. Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi ?

_FIN DE POV DUO_

Heero regarda sa montre et se leva. Il alla vers l'ascenseur et monta au cinquième étage. Quand il y fut il entra dans sa chambre et alla regarder sa boîte de messagerie. Il vit que J avait envoyé le message leur donnant le feu vert pour aller se présenter dans l'établissement scolaire. Il appela Trowa sur son portable et lui dit de venir le rejoindre avec les autres dans sa chambre.

Tous les pilotes étaient la dix minutes plus tard.

Vous avez vingt minutes pour ranger vous affaire. Nous partons.

Trowa était au volant de la décapotable qui devait les emmener au lycée dans lequel il devait exécuter la mission. Heero était son copilote. Duo, Wufei et Quatre était donc a l'arrière. Un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture. La pression était pratiquement palpable.

Après une demie heure de route, le méché se gara dans le parking de l'établissement. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et demandèrent a des élèves qui passaient par la ou se trouvaient le bureau du proviseur. L'un d'eu accepta de les guidés. Après avoir attendu 15 bonne minutes dans la salle d'attente du proviseur dans un silence des plus pesant, l'homme temps espéré les fit rentrer dans son bureau pour réglé les détaillent de dernière minute avant de les conduire a leur salle de cours.

_POV HEERO_

Nous marchons d'un pas rapide vers la salle. Le cours est commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minute et notre supérieur a une réunion dans pas longtemps. Il frappa aune porte avant de l'ouvrit sans attendre. Voyant qui leur rendait visite,tout les élèves se levèrent de leur siège montrant ainsi leurs respect. Il glissa deux mots au professeur qui hocha la tête.

Très bien, commença t-il, voici cinq nouveaux camarades. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Oui monsieur.

Parfait.

Il salua l'ensemble de la classe avant de sans aller.

Installez-vous je vous pris, nous demanda l'enseignant.

Je lança un coup d'œil au élèves et je remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt qui m'avait l'air familier. Oui je le reconnais. Mais..mais c'est Steeve.

_A SUIVRE…_

Voila le chapitre euuuuuuu…….. 8 perso je le trouve naze je sais po pourquoi alors dite moi se que vous en pensez pleaaaaaaase. En passant,merci a toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews c'est vraiment simpa et merci aussi aux personnes qui lisent cette fic même si elles ne laissent pas de review. Voila c'est dit. A+ tout le monde. Kisu.


	9. comme on se retrouve

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : L'auteur arrive avec son grand drapeau blanc Ne me tué pas s'il vous plait. D'accord j'aimis vraiment beaucoup de temps pour faire ce chapitre mais je ne vous avait oublier je vous assure. Merci pour les reviews mais je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps d'y répondre vu que je suis déjà en retard donc j'y répondrait au prochain chapitre. Je suis sadique et vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

_POV STEEVE_

Je me réveille 7h30. Merde. J'ai juste letemps de me préparer. Je saute du lit, me baigne, m'habille, attrape mon sac et je sors de la pièce. Je cours a travers les couloirs et j'arrive enfin devant la salle de cours. J'y rentre et m'assied a ma lace habituel, non sans avoir lancé un bonjours général. Puis un de mes amis s'approche un fin sourire aux lèvres. Je n'aime pas ça.

Alors Steeve il paraît que tu es sortie en douce du bahut hier soir ?

Qui t'as dit sa Brayan ?demandais-je un peu surpris.

Qui ne le sait pas ?me répond-il au pif.

Hm, lui répondis-je en faisant la grimace, pas vraiment heureux que tout le lycée soit au courant de ma vie.

Plus sérieusement, c'est Greg qui t'a vu.

Greg ?

Ouai. T'es pas le seul a connaître le trou dans le grillage, conclut-il.

Je lève les yeux et le regarde. Il me fixe de ses prunelles noisettes brillant d'une étrange façon. Ses cheveux longs cheveux blonds lui tombe librement sur les épaules. Il mesure à peu près 1 mètres68. Il est beau et séduisant. On se connaît depuis plusieurs années. Il ferait tout pour moi et ses réciproques.

Oui et alors, lui demandai-je sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose la-dessous.

Et bien il t'as en bonne compagnie pourrait-on dire, fit-il en s'asseyant sur ma table.

Qu'es ce que je disais.

Qui c'était ? demande t-il soudainement.

En quoi ça te regarde ? lui répondis-je sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurait pas dit.

Allez. Dis moi qui c'est ?me supplia t-il en joignant ses deux main et en faisant un petite mimique trop kawai.

D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné. Mais si tu le répète…..

Non je t'assure.

Je lui racontai alors ma rencontre avec Heero. Notre discussion et le baiser que je lui ai voler. Je rougie un peu en y repensant.

Ouh. Notre Steeve national aurait-il trouvé l'homme parfait ?se moqua t-il gentillement.

Oh ouai c'est ça. Vas-y moque toi.

Je n'avais pas attendu ton autorisation.

Je lui tira la langue et bouda dans mon coin.

Bon tout le monde a sa place. Le cours va commencer, dit l'enseignant en entrant dans la salle.

Brayan s'assied a coté de moi et n'arrête pas de me charrier. Ce qu'il peut être bête parfois.

Si je dis avoir compris la moitié de ce que ce prof a débiter depuis le début de l'heure c'est mentir. Je me retiens a grand peine de ne pas m'endormir sur la table. Et mon voisin de table n'est pas mieux. J'en peux plus.

J'allais me coucher sur mon bureau quand le principal fit son entré dans notre salle. Nous nous levâmes tous respectueusement. Il parle un instant a l'enseignant puis s'adresse a nous.

-Très bien, commença t-il, voici cinq nouveaux camarades. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Oui monsieur.

Parfait.

Il nous salut puis s'en va. Je dévisage les nouveaux venus. Ils sont plutôt mignons dans l'ensemble. Puis l'un d'eux attire mon attention. Heero ? Mais…Mais . …Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il viendrait en cours ici. Remarque je ne lui avait pas demander. Il m'a remarquer et semble au moins aussi étonné que moi.

Je dois faire une sacré tête par ce que Brayan me demande :

Steeve ça va pas ? T'es tout pale.

Oui sa va.

_FIN DE POV STEEVE_

Bon présentez vous et asseyez ensuite, ordonne le prof.

Heero yuy ,17 ans,dit froidement le japonais

Duo Maxwell pour vous servir, j'ai17 ans. Ravis d'être par mis vous, s'écria plein d'entrain Djesonn avec un grand sourire.

Trowa BARTON, 17ans.

Quatre RABERBA WINNER,17 ans. Enchanter de vous connaître, fit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Wufei CHANG,17ans.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir. Duo fut a coté de Quatre. Wufei a coté de Trowa et Heero alla s'asseoir a coté de Steeve.

Bonjour. J'étais loin de me douter que tu allais venir étudier dans cet établissement.

Je sais. Je ne te l'avais pas dis, répondit doucement Heero.

Ca a l'air d'aller mieux.

Si tu le dis, dit le japonais tristement.

Il c'est passer quelque chose, demanda le garçon au yeux vert avec un froncement de sourcil.

Non. Rien de particulier.

C'est déjà un bon début ne ?

Si on veut.

Monsieur Yuy et Monsieur Conors, quand vous aurez finis de parler n'oubliez de me le dire que je puisse faire mon cours en silence.

Je lui demandais des renseignements concernant votre cours monsieur, mentit Heero.

Très bien dans ce cas vous le ferez plus tard.

Bien monsieur, répondirent d'une même vois les deux pris en fautes.

Un peu plus loin Djesonn regardait la scène. Il était surpris de voir a quel point le japonais c'était vite fait accepter. Mais d'un autre coté il était triste et jaloux. Il aurait voulu être ce Conors pour pouvoir parler a l'être aimer. Il baissa la tête. Pour la présentation, il s'était forcer a sourire mais maintenant sa peine reprenait le dessus. Cet mission n'allait pas être facile.

_A SUIVRE…_

_Chpitre 9 boucler. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps e faire les autres chapitre vu que je dois aller chez mon kiné. Mais je ferais de grands efforts pour vous faire plaisir et rattraper mon retard. Laissez moi des reviews please. Kisu _


	10. Entre l'amour et la haine il y a un pas

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Soyez content je rattrape mon retard

Réponses aux reviews :

Raziel :Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Si je n'écrivais plus c'était par fainéantise et par manque de temps. Mais comme tu peux le voir maintenant je suis de retour et vous aller être bombarder. Désolé de t'avoir donner cette impression. Kisu.

Florinoir : Oui tu as raison Steeve est cool. Mais il faut savoir que derrière chaque ange il peut se cacher un démon. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. mici pour la review

Shali MAXWELL : Ouisa va être marrant mais sa va surtout être chaud entre c'est trois la. La tension va atteindre des niveaux insoupçonnés jusqu'à maintenant. La guerre des nerfs et des sentiments est maintenant lancée. Merci pour ta review la puce.

Maintenant place a la fic

_POV QUATRE._

Je regarde Duo. Il ne va pas bien c'est dernier temps. On ne se parle plus comme avant et quand je lui demande si ça ne va pas il répond que non. Mais je ne suis pas dupe je vois bien qu'il me ment. Et que ce qu'il a un rapport directe avec Heero. D'ailleurs,lui non plus n'est pas mieux. Je ne les comprends vraiment pas.

Avant il se tournait toujours autour. Se cherchant l'un et l'autre. Mais maintenant Heero ignore Duo et lui reste dans son coin tristement les yeux dans le vide a penser a je ne sais quoi. Il n'est plus le même. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé en lui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et ce depuis cet mission ou il avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours. Y a un truque qui cloche et je saurais quoi. Mais d'abord,il faut que je sache ce qui ce passe entre c'est deux la. Ca va être dur de les faire parler mais j'y arriverais. Même si pour cela il faut que j'utilise mon empathie, je ne me gênerais pas.

J'ai très bien constaté que Duo c'était forcé à sourire tout a l'heure. D'habitude c'est spontané chez lui. Et c'est blague. Ca fait perpette qu'il n'en fait. Même Wufei a remarquer que Duo n'est plus le même.

Une remarque du professeur dirigé vers deux élèves du fond me sort de mes réflexions. Les élèves en question sont un certain Conors et … et Heero ? Heero qui ce fait reprendre par un professeur. Pour bavardage en plus. Alors la rien ne va plus. Il prêtant lui demander des renseignement sur le cours. Je l'aurais facilement cru si mon empathie ne me criait pas qu'il ment. Il semble avoir une grande complicité avec son voisin de table. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur lui.

Mon regard dérive a nouveau vers Duo. Il regarde Heero avec une expression d'infini tristesse peinte sur le visage. Ses yeux son remplie de larmes contenue. Tout comme ce matin. Hum. Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?

_FIN DE POV QUATRE._

_POV HEERO._

On peut dire que je l'ai échappé belle. Steeve me lance un sourire de remerciement que je lui rend en beaucoup moins voyant. Il est vraiment sympathique .Je fixe mon regard sur l'enseignant et suis le cours. Je ne tiens pas spécialement a me faire remarquer. Sas que je puisse m'en empêché je lance de furtif coup d'œil vers Duo. Il a complètement largué le cours et m'observe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux brillent d'une étrange façon. Je ne les avais jamais vu ainsi. Sauf quand…Quand il est au bord des larmes. Mais pourquoi serais t-il sur le point de pleurer. Ne sois pas triste mon ange. Je n'aime pas te savoir l'âme en peine. Souris même si se sont des faux sourires. Non. Non, je ne dois pas penser. Je dois réussir a l'oublier.

Je le fixe et dirige vers lui un regard froid. De l'index lui ordonne de regarder devant lui et pas moi. Il m'obéit tristement. Duo ne m'en veux pas.

_FIN DE POV HEERO_

_POV DJESONN. _

Mes yeux suivent le moindre mouvement de l'enseignant mais je ne les vois pas. Je me sens si vide de l'intérieur. Et son attitude envers moi n'arrange pas les choses. J'entends des mots mais ne les comprends pas. Finalement je m'allonge sur la table et m'endors.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer doucement. J'ouvre alors rapidement les yeux. Peu être que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un rêve après tout. Du moins je l'espère. Je tombe sur deux prunelles turquoise qui me regardent avec une lueur amusée. Je lui réponds par un sourire sans joie. Le cours est finit. Je me lèves et suis Quatre la tête basse. Je ne veux pas que l'on voit mon visage.

….et ensuite nous irons tout mettre dans nos chambres.. Duo ? Duo ?Duo tu m'écoutes a la fin ?

Je relèves la tête aussi subitement que si on venait de me giflé.

Euh non ..Excuse moi. Tu disais ?

Il pousse un soupir lasse.

Je disais qu'il faut que nous allions a la voiture récupéré nos bagages et qu'ensuite nous irons les rangers dans nos chambres. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ces temps ci ? Tu es toujours dans la lune, tu n'écoutes pas quand on te parle. Tu ne souris plus. Et quand tu le fais ils sont si amers que ça m'en rend triste. Qu'est ce que tu as Duo ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Et n m répond pas rien sinon je pique une crise, m'avertit-il.

Je lâche un petit rire sincère.

Ce n'est rien de grave Q-chan. Je t'assure. C'est juste que c'est temps si je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Mais ça ira ne t'en fais pas, asseyais-je de le rassurer.

Permet moi d'en douter fortement, me répond-il durement.

Je le regarde étonné. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. Lui aussi se liguerais t-il contre moi ? Je n'ai pas la force de répliquer et lui lance un regard fatigué.

Nous en reparlerons Duo. Viens. Allons chercher nos valises, finit-il doucement.

Il exerce une légère pression sur mon dos pour me faire avancer. Puis il m'approche et me sert contre lui tout en continuant d'avancer. Je me laisse aller a cet étreinte. Elle est la bienvenue. En ce moment j'ai besoin de me sentir aimer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous arrivons à nos chambres. La mienne est vide pour l'instant, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas de colocataire. Ce n'est pas si mal en fin de compte. Je m'installe et range mes effets. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit. Je suis émotionnelle fatigué. J'ai besoin de repos. J'allais m'endormir quand :

Qu'est ce que tu fiche la ?

J'ouvre les yeux et m'appuis sur mes coudes pour regarder qui ma parler, n'ayant pas reconnu la voix.

Il faut que je te répète la question peux être ? Reprend t-il.

Heero ?

Non. Professeur G.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi il réagit aussi durement avec moi ? Qu'est ce que je lui est fait. Toutes ses questions monte en moi et m'étouffe presque. Puis, aussi soudainement que toutes ces questions me sont apparu, une colère noir m'envahi. Mais pour qui il se pend ? De qu'elle droit il me traite de cet façon ? De qu'elle droit il me crie dessus ? Toute ma peine s'envole d'un coup emportant avec elle la fatigue laissant place a une haine sans limite.

Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Lui crachais-je en regardant ses prunelle colbat froides, et bien figure toi Yuy que tu n'est pas le SEUL sur terre et que cette chambre n'est pas a toi tout seul. Elle m'a aussi été attribué que sa te plaise ou non.

Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec toi, répliqua t-il avec dédain.

Le plus gêné se retire très cher, répondis-je moqueusement.

Il m'envoie un regard noir que je lui rends très bien.

Alors monsieur Yuy que faite vous ? Vous restez ? Où vous vous cassez ? Demandais-je acidement.

Il ne me répond pas mais dépose ses effets sur le deuxième lit de libre et commence à les arranger.

Je prendrais ça pour un je reste, concluais-je, mais soyez conscient que je vous ai donnez le choix.

Je le vouvoie pour donner lus de puissance a mes piques et pour bien montrer ma rage et je crois qu'il la bien compris.

Heero. Tu as été trop loin. Je t'ai aimé louanger adorer et toi tu m'as repousser, tu m'as souffrir, tu m'as fais pleurer. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer a si bon compte. Oh non. Je vais te rendre la vie impossible. Tu vas regretter cette bêtise. Même si dans le fond, c'est moi qui en souffrirait le plus.

_FIN DE POV DJESONN._

_A SUIVRE…_

_Voila le chapitre 10 est maintenant en ligne. Je vais tout de suite taper le chapitre 11 et peu être le douze. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser .kisu_


	11. Le début des ennuis

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Soyez content je rattrape mon retard. Je crois que ce chapitre est l'un des plus long. Régalez vous

Réponses aux reviews :

Lucy HP : Tu trouveras certaine des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Mais il faut avouer que tu es tombé dans le mille pour certaines. Non Djesonn ne continuera pas a appeler Heero , Yuy. Il le faisait juste pour bien accentuer sa colère (et par ce que sa faisait bien marrer l'auteur) Mici pour ta review.

Kaorulabelle : C'est pas grave la puce. Oui je veux que tu redeviennes ma béta please. C'est vrai je me suis améliorer ? saute partout J'ai réussssssssssssssiis. Je suis fière de moi C'est ma faute si tu ne me vois plus sur msn je ne me connecte plus aussi souvent. Sorry. Merci pour ta review la puce kisu.

Maintenant place a la fic Bonne lecture.

_POV HEERO_

Je ne sais pourquoi je lui est dis ça. Je ne le pense absolument pas. Il était si beau couché, les yeux fermer. Ses lèvres rose légèrement ouverte. Il ressemblait à un ange. Mon ange. Je soupire mentalement.

Je réentends sa voix. Si dur, si froide, si acide. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il ressentait quand je lui parlais ainsi. Je revois la colère dans ses prunelles amnétyste. Toute cette haine dirigée vers moi alors qu'il y avait quelque temps je pouvais y lire de l'amour. J'ai peu être été trop loin. J'aurais du lui demander qui était ce blond. Me je ne l'ai pas fait. Ronger par une jalousie innommable. J'ai été stupide. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Maintenant il me hait.

Je finis de ranger mes vêtements, installe mon ordinateur portable sur mon bureau et glisse mes sacs sous mon lit. Je lance un furtif qu'ou d'œil de son coté et le vois se lever. Il retire ses anciens et mes de nouveau. I allait franchir la porte quand je lui demandai :

Où vas-tu ?

Je me mêle de ma vie tu es prié de te mêlé de la tienne Yuy, répond-il froidement.

Puis il sort. J'ai reçut comme une gifle. Pas que la réponse m'est atrocement blessé, quoi que j'en fusse peiné, mais ce fut l'utilisation de mon nom qui me marqua le plus. Jamais, au grand jamais, Duo ne m'avait appelé par mon nom de famille. Je me rendit alors compte que quelque minute plus tôt il l'avait aussi utilisé. Mes jambes flanchèrent. Je me retrouva a genou. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte de l'étendu des dégâts. Et maintenant que je commençais je me rendais compte que les pertes étaient grandes. Il m'avait vouvoyez. Duo. Mon Duo m'avais vouvoyez. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

Je compris alors que je venais de perdre un ami, un confident mais surtout mon seul amour. En clair je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre.

_FIN DE POV HEERO _

_POV DJESONN._

Je me retenais a grande peine de ne pas hurler ma haine. Heero s'inquiétait pour moi et moi je l'envois valsé. Je regrette vraiment. Mais sur le coup c'est sorti tout seul. Ma peine revient au triple galop. Je ne vis ni n'entend Quatre me parler. Ce n'est que quand il vint me toucher l'épaule que je réalisa qu'il était la.

Oh ! Quatre….

Oui Quatre. Tu aurais pu répondre. 9a fais bien 5 minutes que je m'égosille a t'appeler.

Excuse moi . Je n'étais pas vraiment sur terre…

Ben justement c'est de sa donc je voulais te parler. Viens avec moi.

Ou vas t-on ?

Dans ma chambre.

Je le suivis sans les poser de question mais je sentais que les choses allaient mal tourner. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce puis il me demanda de m'asseoir sur son lit alors que lui attrapait la chaise de son bureau et venait ce placer en face de moi.

Alors ? demanda t-il, Que t'arrive t'il Duo ?

Rien, mentis-je, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne suis pas ans mon assiette ces temps ci mais sa va passer…

Je n'y crois pas une seul seconde, me coupa t-il ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur.

« Son empathie » pensais-je. Je remonta mais barrière mental mais il me stoppa.

Se n'est pas la peine Duo. Tu sais très bien que maintenant ça ne sert plus a rien. Je peux passer sans aucun problème vos barrières mentales si je le désire.

Il marquait un point.

Alors tu me dire la vérité ?

Je le regardai un instant. Non, je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. Du moins pas encore. Pas moi. C'est Duo qui devrait tout leurs dire.

Je ne te dirais rien Quatre. Je suis désolé.

Mais pourquoi ? s'écria le blond.

Ce n'est pas a moi de le faire..

Pas a toi ? Mais… Mais je ne comprends à ce que tu racontes. Sois plus clair.

Je …Je…Je ne peux pas. Pardonne moi Q-chan, murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il n'était pas content mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Soudain une douleur aiguë me vrilla la tête. Un crie perçant retenti.

« Quatre » pensais-je tout de suite. D'un violent effort je le repoussai de mon esprit. Je du lui envoyer une décharge beaucoup plus fort que celle que je ne voulait car il alla percuter le mur. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon souffle court à mon visage rougi. Il avait voulu pénétrer mon esprit avec son empathie et il avait réussit mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Je regardai dans sa direction pour le voir se relever péniblement se tenant la tête d'une main. J'en connais un qui sera pas content j'ai amoché son petit Quatre. Celui-ci me regarde bizarrement

Qui …Qui…Qui es-tu ? Tu ..Tu n'est..n'est pas Duo.

Merde il a eu le temps de…

Qui es-tu et ou est Duo ?

Quatre.. Je suis désolé ..Je ne…

REPONDS !

Je ne peux pas.

Je me dirigea a grand pas vers la porte et il essaya de me bloqué. Je lui envoyai une autre décharge et cette fois ci il alla atterrir sur le lit.

Pardonne moi, lui dit-je avant de partir.

Je sorti de la pièce en courant les yeux embrumé de larmes. Si bien que je ne vis pas le la personne qui venait devant moi et que je lui rentra carrément dedans. Je tombai mais heureusement mes fesses amortirent la chute. De toute façon ça sert a ça.

Excuse moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu venir, dis-je en ravalant mes larmes.

Non c'est moi qui ne regardais pas devant moi, me répondit l'autre.

Il m'aida a me levé et je le remercia. Il était blond avec des yeux verts. Il était a peu près de ma taille et pas vraiment plus gros que moi. Ses cheveux libres tombaient sur ses épaules lui donnant un petit air d'ange. Il fallait l'avouer, il était vraiment beau.

Je m'appel Brayan. Brayan Scotland .Toi tu es Duo Maxwell c'est ça ?

Oui, dis-je étonné, mais….

Tu es dans ma classe. Il serait difficile d'oublier un visage aussi souriant qu'était le tient ce matin. Bien que se ne soit plus le cas maintenant.

C'est si visible ?

Oh que oui tu peux me croire. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Je le regardai un instant dans les yeux. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais il ne semblait pas si mauvais. Après tout.

A trois conditions, déclarais-je.

Il me regarda surpris puis acquiesça.

D'accord. Qu'elle sont t-elle ?

1 : Je ne nommerai personne. 2 : Tu ne le répètera pas et 3 : Tu me diras ensuite ce que tu as. Par ce que tu auras beau faire tous les sourires que tes lèvres ont en réserve, jamais ils n'atteindront tes yeux, déclarai-je content de moi.

Il me fixa surpris puis eu un hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Comment as –tu fais ?

Pour quoi ? Découvrir ta tristesse au travers de tes sourires ? Disons que je le fais assez souvent alors le découvrir chez les autres ça en deviens plutôt facile.

Comme ce matin ?

Oui comme ce matin, répondis-je lentement.

Viens. Allons au parc sa nous détendra, proposa t-il

Au parc ? Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir d'ici alors…..

Oui c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Il y a un petit passage pour sortir d'ici, dit-il avec un petit sourire, Suis moi.

Je le suivis non sens mettre demander si se n'était pas un mauvaise idée. Mais après tout. Nous sortons des dortoirs travers quelque un des nombreux couloir de l'établissement. Nous en sortons et allons vers un bâtiment qui semblait plus ancien qu les autres. Nous passons derrière celui-ci. Je peux enfin voir le grillage. Brayan retire un arbuste de devant le dernier nommé et je vois le passage. Je retiens tous les trajets. On pourrait avoir besoin d'une sortie si les missions tourne mal.

J'admet que ce passage est bien caché.

Il me répond par un petit sourire. Nous sortons et il remet l'arbuste en place. Nous marchons joyeusement parlant de tout et de rien ayant complètement zappé notre premier sujet. Pendant ce cours j'ai tout oublié. Qui je suis sensé être, la mission, mes problèmes avec Heero et ceux avec Quatre. Tous.

Nous arrivons au par cet nous nous asseyons sur le premier banc que nous voyons.

…..et le professeur n'ayant rien vu venir s'installe et reste collé a sa chaise, finit le blond

Je suis mort de rire et Brayan aussi. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

Ca fais du bien de rire, dis-je.

Oui, tu as raison.

Nous restons silencieux un moment puis :

Alors , me demande t-il subitement.

Alors ? repris-je ne voyant pas ou il veut en venir.

Tu me raconte se qui t'avais rendu triste ?

Ah oui ..c'est vrai, dit tristement.

Je lui raconte tout. Mon amour pour Heero, sa froideur, son impassibilité, son manque de réactions envers moi. Puis notre première dispute, son éloignement, mes pleures, mes peines. Ma dispute avec Quatre. Sans nommé de nom et oubliant volontairement de dire que je suis un pilote de gundam en mission en plus d'être le sosie de Duo Maxwell.

Quand j'ai finit je le regarde. Il a une petite moue triste.

Il ne t'a jamais dis pourquoi il avait changer ?

Non. Jamais. Dernièrement j'ai essayé de lui parler de nous. Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nous, qu'il n'y avait pas de nous et qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous.

Les larmes me reviennent mais dans un grand effort je les empêche de couler.

A ton tour maitenant, dis-je rapidement.

Et bien pour ma part, commence t-il, il y a quelque temps déjà je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'un de mes ami d'enfance. J'ai essayé de lui le faire comprendre par des mots des geste ou des regards mais pour lui j'étais comme un frère, et je le suis toujours. Hier soir il a rencontré quelqu'un et depuis il parle de lui comme jamais il n'avait parlé de quelqu'un avant. Il le décrit le vante. Il pense a lui sans cesse. Surtout que depuis peut il est dans notre classe. Il me parle de lui car il croit que je suis la seul personne a qui il puisse se confier sans crainte. Il n'a pas tord mais chaque fois qu'il évoque le souvenir du baiser qu'il lui a donner je me retiens pour ne pas pleure devant lui. Mais dès qu'il tourne le dos je me laisse aller.

Pleurer est maintenant la seule chose que je puisse faire pour me soulager. J'ai envie de lui dire ce que je ressens mais la peur qu'il me rejette me fait taire. Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je sois a ses coté même si il est amoureux d'autre que de vivre sans pouvoir l'approcher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je remonte dans ma chambre. Il fait maintenant nuit. J'évite de croiser Quatre et me faufile tel un voleur dans la pièce. Il n'y a personne. Une chance. Je ne tenais pas spécialement a voir Heero. Je vais me doucher, me sèche et mets mon boxer. Je rentre sous les draps et éteint la lumière. Je croise les bras derrière ma tête et repense a la journée. En un mot. Terrible. Depuis que j'ai quitté Brayan, l'histoire avec Quatre me hante. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Et vu le petit aperçu d'hier jene crois pas qu'il veille m'accueillir les bras grand ouvert. Et puis ma réaction envers _Lui_. C'en est trop pour moi. Il faut que j'en parle a Duo.

/-Duo /

/_-Djesonn. Je suis content de te parler. Alors ? Comment vont les choses /_

/-Moi aussi je suis content de te parler. Les chose ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. Elles empirent même/

/_-Elles empirent ? Comment se passe la mission ? Et avec Heero ?_/

/-Nous venons de commencer la mission. Tout est opérationnel de ce coté. Mes relations avec Heero sont maintenant violente et …./

/_-Et ?_/

/-C'est Quatre. Il s'est passé quelque chose./

/-_Je crains le pire._/

/-Il a remarquer que quelque chose n'allais pas. Il y a quelques heures il m'a invité dans sa chambre pour en parler mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Il a insister mais je lui répondais toujours la même chose alors il a utilisé son empathie /

/_-QUOI !Qu'est ce qu'il a vu ?_/

/-Je ne sais pas précisément. Mais il m'a dit ne pas être toi. Il le sait. Que c'est t-il d'autre je n'en ai aucune idée /

/_-Ca ce complique._/

/-Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Duo, quand crois tu pouvoir revenir /

/_-Il me manque pas mal de chose a mettre en place. Crois-tu pouvoir tenir ?_/

/-Je ferais mon possible. Fais vite. Je ne pourrais jamais être toi tant que je serais moi./

/-_Je le sais. _/

/-Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Duo/

/_-Bonne nuit Djesonn_/

Je coupe la communication. Je suis soudain épuisé. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie la télépathie. Et des forces j'en aurais besoin pour demain. Je me recouvre correctement et ferme les yeux. Certain dise que demain sera un jours meilleur. Mais moi je pense que je n'aurai jamais connu pire.

_A SUIVRE..._

_Chapitre 11 en ligne. Pour le douze vous devrez attendre car je vais maintenant terminer le chapitre de Secret Famille. Laissez moi des reviews pour savoir se que vous en pensez. Kisu a tous _


	12. Malgré tout, l'amour persiste

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr.

Réponse aux reviews :

Lucy HP : Je sais je les fais souffrir, mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fic. Mais moi aussi ça me fait de la peine. Par ce que je les adore mais petit bisho.snif snif. Oui les pauvres ils en voient de toutes les couleurs. Mais je promets que ça va s'arranger. Mais pas tout de suite. lol. Ils doivent encore un peu souffrir et après ils seront libérés. Je parle bien sur pour Heero et Duo. Merci pour ta review la puce. Kisu.

Kaorulabelle : C'est vrai que je tape pas mal. Mais j'ai du m'entraîner grave. Mes pauvres petit doigt snif mdr Voila la suite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour l'écrire alors je ne peux pas dire si je t'ai fait attendre ou pas. Se sera a toi de le me le dire lol. Merci pour ta review la puce .kisu .

Shali Maxwell : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'entente mais l'amour est toujours la. Tu en auras confirmation dans ce chapitre. Duo reviendra. Il reviendra. Et quand il sera la sa va barder pour le matricule de certain. Regarde mystérieusement l'un des perso niak niak niak . La réaction de Quatre chou, tu en aura un avant gout dans ce chapitre. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié de ce faire jeter sur le mur. Voila la suite. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre longtemps. Merci pour ta review. Kisu la puce.

Maintenant place a la fic.

_POV DUO_

Djésonn coupe la communication me laissant très pensif. Quatre aura mit du temps a le découvrir mais maintenant qu'il sait, il ne laissera Djésonn en paix de si tôt. Il faut vraiment que je revienne les chose dégénère sérieusement. J'ai même peur pour laie sa vie. Si Q-chan n'arrive pas a lui tirer les vers du nez, il serais capable de l'éliminé tout simplement. Et adieu mon corps. Je regarde la pille de papier qu'il y a sur mon bureau. Je crois que je dormirais plus tard. Plus vite j'en aurais fini,plus vite je pourrais aller le sortir de la. Tiens bon Djésonn.

_FIN DE POV DUO_

_POV DJESONN._

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête monstre. Je n'ai pourtant pas bu hier. Je sors de mon lit et remarque que Heero dors toujours. Il est déjà 7h30 et il n'est pas encore réveillé. Je me demande a quelle heure il a été se coucher. Et puis je m'en fous. Je lui est dis de se mêler de sa vie alors je dois me mêler de la mienne. Je prends des vêtements propres et rentre dans la salle d'eau. Je prend une douche froide rapidement et sors de la pièce habiller avec une serviettes dans les cheveux. Il est 7h45. Je décide de réveiller le dormeur. Je m'approche de son lit et m'accroupis juste a coté de l'endroit ou ce situe sa tête.

Je le regarde tendrement. Il ressemble a un gamin quand il est endormi. Cela disparaît bien vite quand il ne l'est plus. Sans que m'en aperçoive j'ai rapproché mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres ne son maintenant plus qu'a quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. C'est a se moment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ses prunelles colbat plongeant directement dans mes amnétyste. Nous restâmes un moment a nous regarder ainsi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Mais un je ne sais quoi me retenais. Peu être ses paroles de la dernière fois. Je ne pu y penser plus car ce que moi je n'avais osé faire il le fit. Heero posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser remplie d'amour contenu. Mon esprit me disait de le repousser de ne pas le laisser me posséder mais quand sa langue vint demander l'entré de ma bouche je ne pu lui obéir.

Je ferma les yeux et répondis au baiser avec la force du désespoir. Je l'aimais malgré tout ce qu'il m'avais fais endurer et je savais que je m'aimerais toujours. Je ne sais ce qui me pris, peu être la peur que ce baiser ne soit une vengeance mesquin de sa part, j'attrapa la première chose qui me passa sous la main, qui fut une bouteille d'eau. Je l'ouvrir et en vida le contenu sur la sa tête.

Il rompit rapidement le baiser, me permettant ainsi de reprendre mes esprits, et me regarda avec étonnement. Nos souffles étaient courts et saccadés. Nos lèvres étaient rougit par la force du baiser. Nos yeux se caressaient alors que nos corps se demandaient. Je le regardai, ses cheveux mouillés collant à son visage. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes et tentatrices. Je me ressaisi juste assez pour lui dire :

Lèves-toi. Tu vas être en retard en cours.

Après ce, je sorti en trombe de la chambre. Heero, me conduira a ma perte.

_FIN DE POV DJESONN_

_POV HEERO_

Lèves-toi. Tu vas être en retard en cours.

Se sont les seuls mots qu'il prononce avant de partir de la chambre. Je regarde encore l'endroit ou il se trouvait il y a encore a peine trente seconde. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il m'a vider cet bouteille d'eau sur la tête et encore moins ce qu'il faisait devant mon lit mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'aime encore. Un sourire fleurie sur mes lèvres a cet pensé. Je savais que par ce baiser je venais de me montrer a quel point je tenais a lui. Malgré mes mots durs ou mon impassibilité maintenant il savait que je l'aimais quoi que je puisse en dire. Je regardai l'heure. 7h57 ! Kuso je suis à la bourre. Je cour jusqu'à mon armoire, prend les premier vêtement qui me vienne, entre dans la salle de bain me douche rapidement, me sèche, m'habille et en ressort. Il est maintenant 8h 05.

Je sort de la chambre au triple galop attrapant au passage mon sac et fonce vers la salle de classe. Je suis en retard mais pour bonne cause.

_FIN DE POV HEERO._

_POV QUATRE._

Je me réveille avec un mal de dos impossible. Le coup sur le mur ne m'a pas fait du bien. Je m'extirpe difficilement des draps tout en repensant a la scène d'hier. Ca peu paraître bizarre mais Duo n'est pas Duo. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type mais il n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Je compte bien découvrir qui il est. En utilisant mon empathie sur lui j'ai pu voir des images. J'ai vu un grand blond avec des cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules l'embrasser. J'ai aussi vu quelqu'un avec une natte semblable a celle de Duo de dos. Cette personne avait une grande cape noire qui lui couvrait le dos. Mais ce qui m'a fait savoir qu'il n'était pas Duo, c'est que cette personne l'a appeler Djésonn. J'ai aussi vu des image très flou de ce qui ressemblait a une ruelle. Elle menait dans un cul de sac et quatre hommes bouchaient l'entrée. Je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé ensuite car ce type ma envoyer valser sur le mur.

Je vais a la salle de bain, non sans avoir pris avant des quoi m'essuyer et me vêtir. Je règlerais cette histoire très bien tôt. Il pourrait très bien être un agent d'Oz envoyer pour nous espionner. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je l'aurais su il y a bien longtemps avec mon empathie. Dans tout les cas, il aura à me rendre des comptes sur sa présence ici.

Je sors de la pièce habiller et sec. Je prends mon matériel et je pars. J'espère le croiser en chemin pour lui dire deux mots. Je le vois devant la porte de la salle de cours. Je l'attrape vivement par le bras et le tire en arrière avant qu'il ne rentre. Je le coince entre le mur et moi sans me soucier de son petit cri de souffrance.

On en a pas finit tout les deux, Djésonn,lui murmurais-je sur un ton menaçant avec un regard mauvais avant d'entré dans la pièce.

J'ai eu le temps de le voir blanchir. Blanchit mon cher, blanchit. Car quand j'en aurais finis avec toi tu ne sera plus en état de le faire.

_FIN DE POV QUATRE._

_À SUIVRE…_

_Chapitre 12 posté. Voila la suite. J'ai mis un peu de piment dans ce chapitre par ce que je trouvais cela un peu mou .J'espère avoir bien fait. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans les deux prochains jours si tout va bien. Mais si il y a plusieurs reviews je peu faire un effort et vous le faire pour dans environs deux ou trois heures Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase Voila je crois avoir tout dit alors kisu tout les monde et a bientôt. _


	13. Chantage

_Une vie pas comme les autres._

Auteur : Shina

Mail: animé: Gundam Wing

Genre : de tous et de rien

Couple : Ben la celui qui ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne lit pas la fic Mdr.

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau retourner ma chambre des armoires jusqu'au moindre petits grain de poussières je n'ai pas trouver les papiers donc non ils sont pas a moi /- -/

Note de l'Auteur : Je speed avec mes fic maintenant vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre. Mdr.

Réponse aux reviews :

Il n'u aura pas de réponse au review au vu que je suis pressé. Je le ferais donc au prochain chapitre. Kisu

_Maintenant le fic_

_POV HEERO_

J'arrive devant la salle de cours et j'y rentre le professeur est déjà la. Je m'excuse pour mon léger retard tout en parcourant la classe du regard a la recherche d'une personne précise. Je le trouve assit au fond de la pièce, seul regardant dehors. Il semble soucieux. L'enseignant me dit d'aller m'asseoir et je me dirige vers lui. Mais avant que je n'eu le temps d'y être Steeve m'appel et me fait signe de venir. Je lance un dernier coup d'œil a Duo pour voir qu'il ne me pas remarquer. C'est a contre cœur que je vais près de lui.

Je m'installe et le salut brièvement. Il me répond et me demande de mes nouvelles. Je lui répond un « sa va » distant et suis le cours. Je pose de temps en temps mes yeux sur _lui. _ Son regard est toujours perdu au dehors. Je remarque aussi que Quatre le mitraille de ses prunelles turquoise.

Quatre mitraille Duo ? Mais comment esse possible ? Il y a un truque qui ne va pas. Il faudra que je le demande au blond. Je sens des yeux sur moi, me détaillant longuement. Steeve. Je fais semblant de ne rien remarquer. C'est vraiment gênant. J'en sens un autre. Mais cette fois si il ne me détaille pas. Si les yeux de cette personne pouvaient me transpercer elle en serait heureuse. Je cherche à qui il appartient. Brayan ?

Qu'es ce que je lui ai fais a celui la ? Je l'observe avec une mine il interrogative et lui me répond avec regard noir avant de détourner la tête. Il y a des choses étranges qui se passent dans cette classe. Le professeur se rend compte de notre petit manège et nous reprends :

Steeve si tu veux admirer Heero demande lui une photo. Yuy si tu as quelques chose a dire a Duo tu le lui diras plus tard. Quatre tu ne réussira pas a tué Maxwell avec tes yeux. Brayan si tu as un quelque conque problème avec Heero tu le réglera après et pas pendant mon cours. Sur ce puis-je reprendre ?

Nous rougissons tous. L'homme repend le cours sans plus prêter attention a nous. Je sens encore le regard du blond aux cheveux long sur moi. Mais ses pas possible il me veux quoi ? Au bout d'un moment j'en ai vraiment marre. Je me retourne, entre mon regard colbat froid dans les sien et lui demande :

Tu me veux quoi ?

Ta gueule,me répond –il.

Et tu lui parles sur un autre ton, se mêle Wufei.

Wufei, intervint Trowa

Toile chinois on t'avais rien demandé, puis a l'adresse du français, je ne t'avais pas demander d'intervenir.

Va te faire foutre, cracha le français.

Trowa , le repris Quatre.

Et bien tes amis aime jouer les mère poules a se que je vois, lança encore le Brayan.

Ta gueule Brayan, crie Steeve

Vous allez arrêtez oui ?demanda Duo agacé.

Toi tu vices tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu la ferme, lui dicta Winner.

Quatre ! Dis-je.

Mais vous allez fermez vos gueule oui ?

Nous regardons tous en direction de la voix et voyons….l'enseignent. Kuso. On l'avait oublié celui la. Ca va barder.

Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi !Hurle t-il rouge, vous êtes tous les 7 consignés se soir avec devoir a remettre. Maintenant vous la fermez et je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Il reprend son cours avec des gestes rageurs. Je la sens mal out d'un coup cette mission.

_FIN DE POV HEERO_

_POV BRAYAN_

Génial comme si j'avais besoin de ça ce soir. Japonais de merde. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de le mépriser quand j'ai vu de qu'elle manière Steeve le regardait. Je le hais. J'ai envie de le faire souffrir.

Mon Steeve se meurt pendant que lui il regarde ….Duo ? Se serait donc de lui que Duo se serais entiché. Se serais lui le fameux homme ? Et vu comment il le reluque c'est sur qu'il l'aime toujours. Je crois que je tiens ma vengeance. Comme on dit a la guerre comme a la guerre. Prépare toi a souffrir Heero.

_FIN DE POV BRAYAN_

_POV DUO_

Le cours est terminé. Je sors de la salle de cours le plus vite possible. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un autre accrochage avec Quatre, le prof ou autre. Il m'a surveillé tout le long du cours et a chaque fois que je me risquai a lui envoyer un rapide coup d'œil, il me répondait par un regard mauvais. J'ai aussi senti le regard d'Heero. Il était hésitant, presque craintif. Et puis cette engueulade. Pffffffffff . Quatre ne m'a pas raté mais au moins _ il_ a prit ma défense. Je me demande bien pourquoi Brayan l'a agressé comme ça. Ils sont étranges.

Je traverse la cour et vais vers les dortoirs. Je m'arrête dans le couloir qui mène a ma chambre et m'appui au balcon. La mon esprit vagabonde. T'en de chose me réoccupe que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Je suis enfoui dans mes songes que je sursaute quand quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement et je vois :

Brayan ?

Oui c'est moi, m répond-il d'une petite voie.

Je ne sais pas sije suis vraiment d'humeur a te parler, répondis-je assez froidement en pensant a tout a l'heure.

Ecoute situ fais référence a dans la salle je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Si tu avais vu comment Heero et Steeve se touchaient comment ils se caressaient toi non plus tu n'aurais pas résisté.

Quoi ? Ils se caressaient ?

Oui bien sur depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble….

Ils sortent ensemble ?demandais-je les larmes montant a mes yeux.

Oui…Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Non je….je ne savais pas, répondis-je en détournant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes, je suis heureux pour eux.

Tu ne me mentiras pas Duo, dit-il en me forçant a le regarder, tu n'ai pas heureux. Tu es malheureux. Regarde toi. Tu te mens a toi-même. Tu devrais l'oublier, finit-il en essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

C'est facile a dire pour toi. C'est qui l'aime. C'est a moi que ça fait de la peine. Mais merci pour le soutient.

De rien. Tu devrais essayer de recommencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah oui ? Et qui ?

Moi.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux.

Je ne te force a rien, rajoutait-il, sache juste que je suis la.

J'encrai mon regard dans le sien un peu perdu et savant que je ne rends compte je sentis deux lèvres venir se poser sur les mienne. Je ne répondis pas au baiser. Bientôt il cessa et me regarda.

Je ne te force a rien. Rappel t-en.

Je le regarda et m'éloigna un peu de lui. Je ne savais que penser.

J'y réfléchirais. Au revoir Brayan

Sur ce je rentra dans ma chambre le laissant dans le couloir. Je ne pourrais jamais tout assumé.

_FIN DE POV DUO._

Brayan regarda le natté rentrer dans sa chambre avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il fixa ensuite le bout le l'allée, regardant une ombre bien précise.

Heero qu'elle plaisir de te revoir.

Se n'est pas réciproque, lâcha le japonais en avançant vers le blond. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

A qui ? Duo ? Absolument rien Heero. C'est a toi que j'en veux. Et comme j'ai remarquer que tu t'étais amouracher de lui je vais me servir de lui pour t'atteindre.

Le sang du jeune homme lui monta aux tempes. Il attrapa le blond par la gorge et le plaqua au mur.

Si tu lui fais du mal je te tue.

Je ne lui ferais pas de mal si tu m'obéis, répondit-il avec un rictus.

_A suivre…._

_Voila le chapitre 13 en ligne. Désolé je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt car je n'étais pas la. Je suis très pressé donc se ne sera pas long. Kisu a tous. _


	14. Tous au grand chagrin

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret lol. Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait .Lol.

Réponse aux reviews:

Hina Maxwell :tu as raison la puce ça fait trèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Merci d'avoir lu mes chapitre ça fait plaisir. Pas grave que tu n'ai pas mis de review . J'espère que ton bac c'est bien passé. Tu veux que Duo revienne niak niak niak . Tu n'auras plus a attendre très longtemps lol. Merci pour ta review

Kaorulabelle. Merci pour tes reviews la puce ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Pour répondre a ta question Duo reste un adolescent et peu facilement être manipulé sentimentalement. Encore merci pour ta review.

Lucy HP : Si Quatre peu tuer avoir ses réponses ?huuuuum… Ca dépend surtout du degrés de sadisme de l'autrice quand elle écrit.Ptdr ! Plus sérieusement je pense que ….. a toi de voir lol. Oui j'avoue que le baiser était kawai. Il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde violence lol. Et on bénie tous sa avec de l'eau. Mdr . Merci pour tes reviews.

Aishanu Soma : miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( Fanficqueuse en mode koala mdr !) Quatre te fais peur ? èé . C'est parfait .mdr .Non je rigole. Il est pas sensé faire peur. Du moins je crois loll. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Kisu.

Hayko Maxwell : Merci. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. La suite j' ai pas pu la poster de suite car j'avais un problème assez sérieux avec mon ordi. Mais promet d'essayer de me tenir a jour lol. Kisu

Nushan ynis : Oui un gros bazar, un peu comme celui de ma chambre ptdr !. Voici la puce. Kisu.

Maintenant place a la fic

Heero regarda Brayann, une étrange flamme brillant dans ses prunelles colbats. Son sang fit un tour complet. Il pouvait entendre son coeur battre à ses oreilles. Il pressa d'avantage le cou du blond.

Il avait une très grande envie de lui faire perdre le sourire qui avait trouvé refuge sur ses lèvres. Son visage se ferma d'avantage.

Ce type osait lui faire du chantage. Il le regretterait.

-Touches seulement à un seul cheveux de Duo et tu sauras ce qu'est une mort lente et douloureuse, murmura t-il d'un voix froide et menaçante.

Son nouvel ennemi le regarda ayant toujours ce petit sourire mesquin accroché à sa bouche.

-Eloigne toi de Steeve et je laisserai en paix.

Heero le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas la ou il voulait en venir. Laissez Steeve en paix? Il n'avait jamais persécuté le brun. Il ne lui avait même jamais rien demandé. « Il » était venu a lui ce soir la dans le parc. C'est aussi « lui »qui l'avait embrassé .C'est « lui »aussi qui l'interpellait quand il le voyait en cours pas lui .

Lui avait simplement accepté la présence de Steeve par ce qu'il le trouvait de bonne compagnie et, pour une fois quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à son insignifiante existence. Alors il ne comprenait pas ce que lui demandait Brayann.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'éloigne de Steeve ? Je te signale que c'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Et puis, ou est le raport avec Duo?

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Tu ne me feras pas croire que pendant que tu t'obstines à courir derrière un imbécile natté tu n'as pas remarqué que Steeve se meure d'amour pour toi? Cracha presque le blond essayant brusquement de se libérer de l'emprise du brun.

Heero lâcha brusquement la gorge du jeune homme comme si celle-ci venait de lui envoyer une décharge puissante. La nouvelle avait eu un impacte radical sur lui. Steeve, le garçon brun, doux et gentil qu'il considérait être l'un de ses seuls amis à part les pilotes, l'aimait.

Impossible. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague. De mauvais goût mais une blague quand même.

Il leva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Brayann.

-Il m'aime, demanda t-il presque timidement, effrayé a l'idée d'avoir bien compris ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme.

-Oui, il t'aime, répondit- il, mais je t'assure que tu ne mérites pas son amour. Bien au contraire. Tu ne mérites même pas qu'il pose son regard sur toi. Tu ne le vaux pas …..

Mais le japonais n'écoutait plus. Son esprit était fort loin de son corps, le laissant figé sur place comme un espèce de cadavre ayant la faculté de rester debout.

Jamais il n'avait remarqué que Steeve s'intéressait a lui. Jamais il n'avait remarqué que Steeve aurais put le voir autrement qu'un ami. Jamais il n'aurait crut que Steeve puisse l'aimer.

Il était entre deux eaux. D'une partie il ressentait de la joie. La joie d'être apprécier, d'être désirer, d'être aimer. Et d'un autre coté, il se sentait mal. Affreusement mal. Car, certes, il aimait beaucoup le brun mais cela n'était que de l'amitié. Pas de l'amour.

Il était plongé dans un total confusion.

-… pour la dernière fois, reste loin de Steeve et je ne m'amuserai pas avec Duo.

Ce fut les mots qu'entendit Heero quand il revint a lui. Puis il vit le blond s'éloigné d'une démarche assuré et partir.

Il resta la, encore un moment à regarder un point invisible dans les air avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de si enfermer.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wufei était assit sur un des bancs du parc de l'établissement. Il en avait trouvé un vide sous un arbre. Son sac était négligemment posé à coté de lui, tendit qu'il lisait un livre. Ou bout d'un moment il ferma celui-ci, retira ses lunettes et les lâcha sur son sac.

Contre toute attente, il portait un T-shirt blanc à manche surmonté d'une a manche courte. Il avait un pantalon blanc lui aussi et des baskets de la même couleur. Rare étaient les fois ou l'on avait pu le voir habiller de cette façon.

Il s'étira doucement avant de poser ses bras sur le long du banc et de détacher ses cheveux, laissant le doux vent les faire s'envoler. Doucement il ferma les yeux, l'air lui caressant le visage. Celui-ci perdit petit à petit son air sévère pour laisser apparaître un visage tendre. Il était rare de le voir ainsi.

Ses paupières se levèrent laissant de nouveau apparaître ses pupilles iris onyx, mais celle-ci ne semblait plus, comme à l'habitude, être méprisante. Elles étaient douces, soucieuse et surtout triste. Il lança un coup d'œil circulaire au parc. Certaines personnes le regardaient avec envie, car à ce moment, et personne n'aurait le nier, toute la beauté de Wufei était ressortie.

Le vent jouait toujours avec ses longues mèches, qu'il laissait si souvent attaché. Son visage était doux comme celui d'un ange, ses fines lèvres rosées donnaient envie de les embrasser et ses yeux venaient compléter le tableau se mariant complètement avec ses cheveux ébène.

Son esprit divagua longtemps. Son regard se perdit sur une jeune fille qu'il ne regardait pas et qu'il, d'ailleurs, ne voyait même pas. Celle-ci vira au rouge soutenu quand ses amis commencèrent à la taquiner.

Il regarda autre part, décevant un peu l'adolescente, puis fermant de nouveaux les paupières il dit :

-Trowa.

Le français était debout, a quelques pas de lui, sa main tenant son sac sur son épaule gauche tandis que sa main droite était dans sa poche. Sa mèche frôlait gentiment et a rythme régulier son visage a cause de la légère brise.

Il portait un pull sans manche qui avait été tricoté à la main de couleur blanche et bleu sur un pantalon bleu.

Il s'approcha lentement de Wufei et posa sa main sur l'épaule de se dernier.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu es la ?demanda le chinois.

-Assez, répondit le français en s'installant à ses coté.

Il déposa son sac sur ses genoux et regarda droit devant lui, ne fixant rien de précis. Un agréable silence s'installa entre eux.

-Il est rare de voir tes cheveux lâchés. En quel honneur ?

-Aucun, a vrai dire. Juste une envie du moment.

Le méché eu un petit sourire. Il tourna la tête vers son ami. Regardant son visage serain.

-Tu me semblais lointain tout à l'heure, voir soucieux. A quoi pensais-tu ?

L'asiatique resta un moment sans répondre. Semblant pesé le pour et le contre.

-De chose, il marqua une pause puis ajouta plus tristement, et d'autre.

Trowa voyait où il voulait en venir.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Chang le regarda enfin. L'onyx se noyant dans l'émeraude. Finalement il hocha la tête positivement. Trowa au fils du temps était devenu un très bon ami, un confident.

-Je suis lasse, commença t-il dans un murmure.

-Lasse de quoi ?

-De cette vie, de cet endroit, de l'espèce de guerre entre Heero et Duo qui n'en finit pas, de cette mission, qui dans tous ça, n'avance pas et du reste

Trowa continua de le regarder, semblant entendre quelque chose qui ne vint pas. Il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes puis appuya sa tête sur ses mains.

-Je vois, commença t-il, je ressens a peu près la même chose. Il est vrai que cet endroit est agréable mais n'y ayant pas été habituer je ne m'y sens pas a ma place. Ma vie, pour être franc, je ne la vie pas. Je l'endure. Compte a la situation de nos deux amoureux transi, elle aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas si dramatique. La mission, il s'arrêta et eu un petit rire, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une mission. Pour moi c'est une scène de théâtre et nous avons la charge d'avoir les rôles principaux.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Wufei. Le point de vus de Trowa était assez amusant.

-Oui, on pourrait dire çà comme çà.

Wufei mit sa tête en arrière regardant le ciel.

-Et le reste je suppose que c'est _lui_, demanda le français.

Le chinois ferma les yeux, respira fortement avant d'avouer.

-Gagné.

-Raconte, dit doucement Barton.

Regardant de nouveau droit devant lui, l'asiatique commença.

-Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles. Il ne m'écrit, ne me parle plus et ne veux plus me voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'il a des doutes.

-Sur quoi, questionna le méché avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

-Sur mes sentiments et sur ce que je suis.

-Il…..

-Oui. Il pense que je suis un pilote. Mais il n'en ai pas sur.

-Comment..

-Il a fait le lien entre toutes mes absences, mes blessures et les attaques. Quand il voulait me voir et que pour une quelconque raison je refusais, il y avait toujours à la suite une attaque. Mes excuses pouvaient passer un moment mes pas éternellement. Je suis même étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas découvert avant.

Un silence charger de tristesse se forma. Trowa n'osa pas le briser.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre Trowa, dit brusquement Wufei en regardant son ami les yeux rempli de larmes, après avoir perdu Meiran et avoir finit son deuil grâce a lui je ne supporterai pas qu'il me laisse.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Jamais, au grand jamais, le méché n'avais vue le chinois aussi triste, en peine mais surtout aussi dépendant d'une personne.

Il s'approcha de Chang pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comprenant le geste l'asiatique vint de lui-même, pleure de tout son saoule dans les bras du pilote. Le pilote du Shenlong ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme fier et juste au regard sévère qu'il connaissait. Il y avait dans les bras de Trowa un adolescent amoureux qui ne voulait plus souffrir par la faute du destin et surtout de l'amour.

Les minutes passèrent et les pleurent se tarirent. Bientôt les deux amis se lâchèrent. L'un avait le regard triste, l'autre les yeux rougis par les larmes trop longtemps versées.

-Reprends toi Wufei. Il ne te laissera pas. Si son amour est sincère il ne s'attardera pas a cela. Il t'aimera comme tu es et pour ce que tu es. J'en suis sur.

Son ami lui fit une sorte de sourire et lui dit un merci d'une petite voix.

-Et toi ? Ca avance avec Quatre ?

Le méché fit une petite grimace avant de répondre.

-Seul le temps pourra nous le dire. Viens. Allons déjeuner.

Les deux pilotes partirent en direction de la cafétéria. L'un avait en tête une phrase qui lui revenait comme une litanie.

« Je l'aime trop pour pouvoir le perdre. Le perdre, se serais me perdre moi-même. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A 19h30, sept garçons sortirent d'une salle. Il venait d'y passer deux heures et demi dans l'ambiance la plus lourde. Jamais ils n'avaient connu pire.

Dès leur arrivés devant pour la colle que leur professeur leur avait donné, l'air s'était électrifié. Des regards mortels, des attitudes grossières et l'ignorance pour certain. Ca s'annonçait bien.

Il entrèrent dans la salle et Steeve qui s'était attendu a ce que Heero s'assoit a ses coté vit avec stupéfaction celui –ci passé devant lui pour s'asseoir sur la même ligne que lui mais dans la ranger de table suivante. Brayann qui avait eu un sourire vainqueur a cette vision s'approcha du brun pour savoir avec lui mais celui-ci déposa lourdement son sac sur la table voisine ou venait le blond il lui lança un regard sombre. Le blond aux cheveux long s'assit donc derrière lui.

Quatre s'assit à la table derrière Brayann, qui était d'ailleurs la dernière table de cette rangée. Djesonn se mit derrière Heero et Trowa et Wufei se mirent ensemble derrière le natté.

Ils occupaient donc a eux 7 les deux dernière ranger du font sans qu'aucun d'entre ne s'installent sur les premières tables.

L'enseignant s'installa derrière son bureau et commença a ranger ses dossiers, ne s'occupant plus vraiment des élèves.

Steeve se balançait sur sa chaise en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil au japonais qui regardait dehors et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Brayann fusillait Heero des yeux tandis que Quatre faisait de même avec les siens mais sur le natté.

L'américain remarqua ou bout d'un moment le petit jeu de Steeve et le mitrailla du regard sous celui de l'arabe. Il souhaita intensément que la chaise parte vers l'arrière a qu'il se casse les deux jambes.

Le nippon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la scène assez troublante qui se passait dans la salle mais le chinois et le français oui. Ils essayaient de comprendre se qui se passait sans pour autant vouloir y participer.

Finalement Chang sortie son livre de son sac et commença sa lecture pendant que Barton regardait le paysage. Mais ce qui était étrange et que le français remarqua très rapidement c'est que le chinois changeait de page toutes les 15 minutes ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Si bien que quand il ferma le livre 20 minutes plus tard il n'avait qu'une page.

Il replaça l'une de ses lèches derrière son oreille .Personne, à part Trowa, n'avait remarqué qu'il les avait lâchés. Sans aucun doute trop occupé a vouloir se tué les uns et les autres par télépathie car maintenant la guerre était mondial. Tout le monde lançait des regards mauvais a tout le monde. Les seul à être exclu était les même qu'au départ et notre japonais qui ne voyait toujours passe qui se passait dans son dos.

Le pilote de l'Heavryarms proposa a son voisin de jouer à petit point et petit croix, il accepta faute de n'avoir rien d'autre a faire.

Le professeur leva les yeux et regarda le petit manège de ses élèves avec étonnement. Il était en grande hésitation. Leur demandé calmement le pourquoi du comment de leur comportement ou simplement rentrer sous sa table et ne pas en sortir. Il opta pour la première idée.

-Excusez moi….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Quatre paires voulant très clairement sa mort venait de se braquer sur lui, deux autres étaient interrogateurs et une dernière… et bien, était sur lui.

-…..ce n'est plus la peine, dit il en replongeant corps et âme dans ses dossiers.

Les élèves retournèrent à leur occupation à leur occupation de départ. Et cela avait duré jusqu'à la fin de la colle. Le professeur fut heureux de les voir partir bien qu'il ne lut pas dit à voix haute.

Ils partirent tous dans le même sens, allant vers le dortoir. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective sans s'adresser un mot.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_POV DJESONN._

J'enrage, mais j'enrage. Pour qui il se prend se type a regarder Heero comme ça. C'est de la viande merde.

Je jette mon sac part terre et saute sur mon lit la tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai bien envie de lui faire bouffer ma natte a ce Steeve. Non mais et puis quoi encore.

Je me retourne les bras ouvert en croix. Je soupire. J'aurais beau dire et beau faire je ne pourrais pas effacer mais sentiment pour lui. Aujourd'hui en est une preuve alarmante. Ce garçon ne faisait que le regarder que j'avais déjà envie de le tuer. Je suis jaloux et possessif pour une personne avec laquelle je ne sors même pas. Je suis pitoyable.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à me lamenter car j'entends la voix de Duo.

/_Djésonn /_

-Oui Duo ?

/_Tiens toi prêt. J'arrive_/

_A suivre….._

Voila le chapitre 14 de Une vie pas comme les autres. Pourquoi ai-je pris autant de temps ? Mon problème avec World est revenu. èé et oui moi aussi ça m'a fais chier lol. Mais maintenant je pense que se sera ok pour de bon.

Prochain chapitre se sera pour…….

Roulement de tambour

Larme Amoureuse. Pour toutes ses chère fanficqueuse qui adore voir nos bien aimé G-boys souffrir. En particulier un ou devrais-je dire 02. Ok blague a deux balles. Kisu tout le monde et dites moi se que vous en penser.

Shina Alias Shirna


	15. Le retour

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret lol. Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait .Lol.

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour cette très longue absence. Mais cette année j'ai le brevet, mon emploie du temps est très charger en plus d'être sans cesse bousculer. De plus, j'avais complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Elle revient petit a petit mais il me faut le temps de me remettre dans l'histoire.

Ne vous inquiété pas je n'abandonnerais pas mes fics et de nouvelles me trotte même déjà dans la tête . Le chapitre 16 est déjà écrit et le 17 est en cours. Kisu tout le monde.

Aussi, pardon pour mes faute d'orthographe, le français et moi on est pas marié et encore moins en très bon voisinage… Bref on s'emmerde tout les deux Mais je fais des efforts

Réponse aux reviews:

Karoulabelle : Voici la suite Karou. Même si elle a prit du temps a venir. Et les emmerdes elle non plus ne vont pas tarder ( de grosse emmerdes d'ailleurs….) Kisu et merci de ta réview.

Lucy-hp : C'est vrai qu'elle est remplie de mélancolie la scène entre Wu et Tro. Et je suis contente que ça t'es plus ( ai même attendu d'être triste moi-même pour l'écrire.. lol).

L'arrivé de Duo annonce le départ de Djesonn mais on reverra celui-ci très prochainement.

Non je n'ai pas encore dit qui était le « il » de Wufei mais tu le découvrira assez vite.

Kisu la puce et a toute Merci pour ta review.

Florinoir : C'ets vrai qui ne materait pas Heero ? c'est sexe appel, cet bombe , ce….euh..je m'éloigne la . lol. C'est vrai c'est la cata et ça continue. Nooooooooon , je suis po méchante. Kisu la puce

Hlo : l'important c'ets n'est pas quand tu l'as remarquer mais simplement que tu l'ai remarquer. C'est vrai que c'est un moment critique pour arrêter la fic mais c'était parfait comme ça mdr ! Voici la suite et tu aura eu moins longtemps a attendre que les autres en plus Kisu

Maintenant la fic.

Un jeune homme se réveilla dans une chambre d'internat. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, faisant apparaître deux orbes amnétyste reflétant sa fatigue.

Il regarda autour de lui, scrutant les lieux, découvrant l'endroit qu'il était censé habité depuis un certain temps déjà. La lumière du soleil passant par sa fenêtre, agressait violemment ses yeux.

Il se redressa lentement les membres engourdit. Il fronça les sourcils faisant mine de penser puis ses traits se radoucirent. Exténué, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas sans aucune douceur pour son corps endolorie.

-Enfin rentré, murmura t-il en se rendormant.

Quatre avança vers la salle de classe et y entra. Il remarqua tout de suite que l'enseignant n'était pas encore arriver. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus, il alla vers la table qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper et s'y installa.

En jetant un regard rapide dans la salle, il put constater que beaucoup d'élèves manquaient, dont Wufei, Trowa, Duo et surtout Heero qui avait l'habitude d'arriver en avance. Il manquait aussi Steeve, Brayann étant assit au fond de la salle sur le coté droit. En bref, la salle quasiment vide.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les retardataires commencèrent à arriver sans pour autant se presser, et les autres pilotes de gundam par la même occasion. Seul Duo manquait a l'appel. Quatre Fronça les sourcils et se promit de partir a sa recherche après le cours.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Duo n'était pas vraiment Duo, il le surveillait constamment. Il gardait un œil sur le moindre de ses mouvements, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Il en devenait quasiment paranoïaque.

Il suivit le cours d'une manière distraire, son esprit étant totalement ailleurs. Il n'était, d'ailleurs pas le seul. Cinq autres personnes étaient dans son cas.

La fin de l'heure sonna et il sortit rapidement de la salle allant directement vers le dortoir ? Il n'entendit même pas Trowa lui demander où il allait. Le méché, surpris décida de le suivre.

Celui-ci le pista discrètement et ne tarda pas à deviner où il allait. Avait-il oublié l'un de ses livres ? Il n'en savait rien.

Le silencieux continua tout de même a marcher a sa suite se disant qu'il l'attendrait et qu'ils retourneraient au sein de l'établissement ensemble.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Quatre, au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre, entra dans celle du natté. Peut-être était-il inquiet pour le jeune homme. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas présenté en classe ce matin. Et étant son meilleur ami cela était donc le rôle de Quatre de se renseigner la dessus.

Mais bizarrement, cette raison, qui aurais largement du lui suffire, lui parut absurde, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il avait, certes, remarquer qu'entre Duo et le blond l'ambiance était parfois houleuse, voir même électrique, mais cela pouvait arriver. Une dispute est si vite partie.

Sa nouvelle curiosité piquée à vif, il se mit près de l'entrée de la pièce ou était le petit blond et se rapprocha au maximum. De la ou il était il pouvait entendre ce qu'il serait dis, voir certain endroit de la pièce, mais il ne pouvait se faire voir.

Quatre avança rapidement vers le lit ou dormait à point fermer le châtain. Malgré son visage serein on pouvait décerner une grande fatigue sur ses traits.

Il sembla réfléchir. Réveiller son « ex » meilleur ami, ou le laisser dormir ?

Se souvenant que cette homme actuellement endormie pouvait être un agent d'Oz et que sa fatigue pouvait être dû a une quelconque mission qu'il avait pu effectuer la veille, il opta pour la première solution et réveilla, sans ménagement, le dormeur.

« -Hey ! Hey !Duo ! Réveille toi », dit-il en le secouant.

Trowa, toujours caché était étonné par le ton qu'avait employé Quatre. Jamais, en temps normal, il n'aurai parler ainsi. Quelque chose clochait.

Le pauvre natté se réveilla péniblement et ouvrit un œil encore endormit sur l'arabe qu'il le fusillait du regard.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est y a Q-chan ? Je suis épuisé laisse moi dormir. » Geignit-il en faisant remonter les draps sur sa tête.

Il n'avait pas encore récupéré de la transplantation d'âme.

« -Ne m'appels pas Q-chan. Il n'y a que mon meilleur ami qui puisse m'appeler ainsi. Hors toi, même si tu as son apparence, tu n'es pas Duo. Et ta fatigue, je m'en fiche éperdument. Debout ! », Répliqua froidement le pilote de Sandrock.

Le natté le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser du cou. Il fronça les sourcil, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il aurait raté. Et il se souvint. Quatre avait vu les souvenir de Djésonn et croyait maintenant qu'il était un agent d'Oz.

Il se gratta la tête avant de faire l'effort de s'asseoir correctement sur le lit tout en regardant le blond.

Le méché, pour sa part, allait de l'étonnement à l'effarement. Duo n'était pas Duo ? C'était quoi encore cette blague ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Une grimace d'incompréhension apparue sur son visage.

Apparemment, Quatre savait des choses que les autres pilotes, Duo excepter, ne savaient pas. Comment devait –il prendre ça ? Il décida de ne pas prendre de conclusion trop hâtive et préféra écouter la conversation jusqu'au bout.

-« Ecoutes Quatre, je suis Duo….. » commença le natté.

-« Menteur , « le coupa subitement le blond, « tu n'es pas Duo et tu ne me feras pas avaler ça ! »

-« Je suis Duo, Quatre. Je te l'assure. Il faut que tu me croies. »

-« Et pourquoi je te croirais », demanda suspicieusement le blond, « tu pourrais très bien être un agent d'Oz . »

Le chataîn soupira. Cette histoire ne serait pas de tout repos.

-« Oui en effet, je pourrais être un agent d'Oz. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si je l'avais vraiment été je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps », lâcha t-il.

Le blond se tendit visiblement au sou entendu de leur dernière altercation mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Durant un long moment, deux turquoises affrontèrent silencieusement deux amnétystes. Duo se sentait vraiment mal a l'aise son le regard de son ex meilleur ami. Il mit peu e temps a comprendre que celui-ci sondait son esprit.

Dès qu'il lu comprit, il abaissa toute ses barrières mental se livrant, d'une certaine manière au blond, qui paru légèrement surpris. Puis ne s'en formalisant pas d'avantage il continua l'examen qu'il avait commencé.

Il s'arrêta quelque minutes plus tard avec un regard beaucoup plus doux.

-« Je veux une explication Duo et tu n'y coupera pas. », fit-il sérieusement mais beaucoup plus calmement.

Le nommé Duo passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa natte n'était maintenant que vestige d'une dure nuit de sommeil.

Il lava des yeux fatigués vers Quatre avant de dire lentement :

-« Je comprend parfaitement que tu souhaites comprendre se qui c'est passé mais….c'et une longue histoire et je suis trop fatigué pour tout t'expliquer. De plus, j'aimerais ne pas avoir a me répéter, alors je préfèrerais que tout les autres soit la. Comprends-tu ? ».

Quatre l'observa. Oui, il comprenait. S'était si clairement expliquer.

-« Oui, je comprends parfaitement Duo. », finit par céder l'arabe.

Il reçut pour cela un petit sourire de la par de l'endormie. Celui considérant la conversation comme close, commença a se réinstaller. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil.

Trowa, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange verbale, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Il devrait garder un œil sur ses deux la. Il cachait quelque chose et a voir leur façon d'en parler ce n'était pas bénin.

Pour lui, s'était désormais une affaire à suivre.

Il repris ensuite rapidement la chemin de son prochain cours. Mine de rien, une heure venait de s'écouler.

Le pilote de Sandrock, comprenant le message, prit, un peu a contre cœur le chemin de la porte. Puis au dernier moment se retourna et demanda :

-« Qu'as-tu fais pour être si fatigué ? »

Duo lui fit un sourire énigmatique et, tout en finissant de rajuster la couverture sur lui, il répondit :

-« Je reviens tout simplement de loin Quatre, de très loin ».

Puis il ferma les yeux et repris sommeil comme si le blond ne l'avait jamais interrompu ans son repos.

Le dernier nommé arqua les sourcils. Il revenait de loin ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Il leva les épaules et sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Heero entra dans sa chambre en fin de journée. Il était épuisé. Physiquement parlant mais aussi mentalement. Il s'était efforcé de suivre les cours alors que son esprit fonctionnait a deux à l'heure.

Il laissa tombé son sac sur le sol sans ménagement, et tomba lourdement sur son lit. Il était loin le soldat parfait dans ses moments la.

Et pas que dans ceux la d'ailleurs.

Il plaça sa tête sur l'oreiller, souhait faire un être un peu a l'aise pour faire le point. Mise au point qui serait d'ailleurs très longue.

Commençons par la raison qui les emmenait ici :

La mission.

Il grogna en pensant a cela. La mission était vraiment au plus mal. Ils n'étaient pas plus renseigné ou plus avancé qu'a leur arrivé. Ils faisaient du sur place et les mads ne tarderaient sûrement pas a leur demander ou ils en étaient.

Il imaginait facilement leur réaction.

Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à si mettrent sérieusement.

Ensuite : l'unité du groupe.

Qui commençait franchement à se dégrader. Même entre Duo et Quatre il y avait une certaine tension. Chose qui paraissait, pourtant, incroyable.

Il fallait le voir pour le croire.

En revanche, Trowa et Wufei semblait se rapprocher. Le français noierait t-il son mal d'amour avec le chinois ?

Non, ils n'étaient, tous deux, pas de ce genre. Il serait plus probable qu'il se soit rapproché vu l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait au sein du groupe. Et étrangement, Duo y était encore pour quelque chose. Pas qu'il rejette tout les malheur du monde sur les pauvres épaule du natté mais il fallait admettre la vérité.

Pour poursuivre : Steeve.

Ce garçon si gentil, doux et calme qu'il avait rencontrer sur le parc, peu avant le début officiel de la mission. Ce garçon qu'il l'avait accepter pour ce qu'il l'était et qui avait cherché a le consoler sans rien demander en retour.

Ce garçon qui l'aimait a présent. Ce garçon qu'il ne voyait autre que comme un grand ami. Un confident fidèle. Un frère.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvait –elle pas rester t-elle quel ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier Brayann.

Il soupira. Ce mec avait une dent près lui, et il ne se l'était pas mit à dos volontairement. Il n'avait pas fait en sorte que Steeve l'aime et pas lui. Tout cela par le simple fait que les sentiments ne se contrôle pas. Il n'y était pour rien dans tout cela.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas comprendre. Ou faisait –il simplement la sourde oreille.

Et, il fallait l'avouer, lui non plus ne portait pas le jeune homme dans son cœur. Et cela depuis qu'il avait clairement menacer Duo. Il fronça les sourcils à se souvenir. Cette histoire lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Et il ne pourrait la digérer que lorsqu'il aurait fait payer très durement le blond aux cheveux long.

Et pour finir et surtout cerise sur le gâteau : Duo.

Heero enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il y avait temps à dire sur le natté et en même temps si peu. L'américain représentait tout pour lui. De son apogée jusqu'à sa chute.

Le japonais lui en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir et, aujourd'hui encore d'y parvenir. Même si cela n'était pas fait volontairement. Mais depuis qu'il vu avait le baiser qu'avait échanger Duo et cet homme dans le couloir de la base, il était détruit. Effondré.

Il avait pourtant essayé d'oublier ses sentiments a l'égard du châtain, ne serais- se que les réfréner, mais, il devait se l'avouer maintenant, il avait lamentablement échoué.

Au lieu de se tarirent ses sentiments n'avait fait que grandir. Le noyant dans un océan trop profond emplie de tristesse et de douleur.

Oui, il lui en voulait pour tout cela. Et il avait même fait le châtain souffrir lui aussi. Il le voyait bien que Duo allait mal. Pas un jour ne passait sans que l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras ne lui tiraille l'estomac. Mai il résistait et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la souffrance, entraînant, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, celui qu'il aimait avec lui.

Il soupira fortement. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait au point de s'en rendre malade. De vouloir donner sa vie pour lui si cela s'avérait nécessaire. De rester caché dans l'ombre a endurer silencieusement la douleur d'un amour non partager.

Il se leva rageusement, sentant les larmes lui revenir aux yeux, et se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable pensant que travailler sur la mission l'aiderait, même temporairement, à oublier.

Duo ne l'aimait pas, s'était une triste réalité, mais il faillait qu'il si résolve.

Du moins s'était ce qu'il croyait.

A suivre….

Voila. Chapitre 15 finish. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis . Kisu et au prochain chapitre.


	16. Droit au bonheur même pour une heure

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret lol. Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait .Lol.

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour cette très longue absence. Mais cette année j'ai le brevet, mon emploie du temps est très charger en plus d'être sans cesse bousculer. De plus, j'avais complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Elle revient petit a petit mais il me faut le temps de me remettre dans l'histoire.

Ne vous inquiété pas je n'abandonnerais pas mes fics et de nouvelles me trotte même déjà dans la tête . Le 17 est quasiment finit le 18 et le 19 sont en cours.

Aussi, pardon pour mes faute d'orthographe, le français et moi on est pas marié et encore moins en très bon voisinage… Bref on s'emmerde tout les deux Mais je fais des efforts.

Petite chose que j'avais oublier de préciser, je vais tout d'abord finir cette fic avant de m'attaquer aux autres. Celle-ci touchant a sa fin.

Réponse aux reviews:

Lycu-hp :Les expliquation ? Elles arrive elles arrivent, dans deux chapitre tu pourra les lires. Trowa, le « il » de Wu ? pour le savoir lis ce chapitre. Qui sait si Heero pardonnera a Duo ? La suite de l'histoire nous le diras Kisu et merci pour ta review .

Maintenant la fic.

Trowa avançait lentement dans le couloir désert de l'établissement. Chose normale étant donné l'heure avancé. Tous les élèves étaient soit en train de dormir, soit était dans leur chambre à réviser ou a vaquer a d'autre occupation. Le couvre feu était passé mais lui s'en fichait pas mal. Lui, il pensait.

Après être sortie du dortoir, il s'était rendu a la salle de cours en donnant une excuse minable au professeur. Celui-ci, peu être un peu simple d'esprit ou tout simplement en foutant, ne chercha pas plus loin et lui intima d'aller s'asseoir.

Il s'installa et près de cinq minutes après qu'il soit arrivé, son jeune blond arriva. Il donna lui aussi une excuse bidon, quoi que bien plus structuré, a l'enseignant qui n'y vu que du feu.

Le français vit l'arabe venir vers lui et s'asseoir à ses cotés avec ce sourire si doux qui ne le quittait pas. Comment faisait –il pour rester aussi naturel. Le méché en fut un peu surpris mais ne montra rien.

Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

-« J'ai raté quoi en histoire ? »

Le jeune homme fut assez mal à l'aise, bien qu'il n'y laissait rien paraître. Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question, car lui-même n'avait pas assisté à ce cours.

-« Rien de bien intéressant. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment suivit le cours », répondit-il évasivement.

Comment faisait Duo pour ne pas mentir ? Cela sortait parfois de situation bien délicate. Même si sa réponse n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, au vu qu'il n'avait effectivement pas suivit le cours.

Quand il demanda au blond la raison de son absence, celui-ci donna une réponse évasive. Le français s'en contenta, connaissant déjà la vraie réponse.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans inconvénient, Quatre suivant le cours et participant, Trowa en retrait et plongé dans ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il comprit combien le jeune blond aux allures d'ange pouvait être réfléchit et manipulateur. Rien dans son attitude n'avait laissé déceler qu'il aurait eu une conversation des plus étrange avec le châtain seulement quelques heures au par avant. Sans était troublant.

Il arriva au dortoir et en passant devant la chambre de ses camarades il put voir constater que tous, excepter Heero, devaient déjà dormir au vu de leur lumière éteinte.

Heero.

Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passé dans la tête du japonais aussi en se moment. Duo lui montait vraiment à la tête. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Ils agissaient tous étrangement. Et puis, à bien regarder, il n'était pas vraiment mieux avec Quatre. A la différence que lui et le blond, ne se faisait pas souffrir inconsciemment.

Il haussa les épaules et entra finalement dans l'endroit qui lui servait de chambre. Trop pensé en étant fatigué ne résolvait rien, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait sans doute à y voir plus clair.

Wufei regardait paresseusement, par la fenêtre de sa classe. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le cours, son esprit trop préoccupé par autre chose qu'une équation. Il regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir, ses pensées étant bien plus loin que l'arbre trônant au milieu de le cours.

Des coups frappés à la porte de la salle le firent sortir de ses songes. Un jeune et séduisant surveillant pénétra dans la salle et s'adressa un instant au professeur avant de se tourner vers les élèves.

-« Bien. J'ai un message de la part du CPE pour un certain Wufei Chang. Qui est ce ? »

Le chinois regarda les autres pilotes avec un regard interrogateur. Ils le lui rendirent d'ailleurs ne sachant pas plus que lui-même se que lui voulait le conseille d'éducation. Qu'est ce qu'était encore que cette blague.

Il observa le jeune homme debout devant l'ensemble de la classe avec méfiant et dit :

-« Je suis Wufei Chang. »

-« Le CPE veut vous voir dans son bureau à la fin de cours. Cela semblait assez urgent. N'oubliez pas », puis faisant face a l'enseignant il ajouta, » je vous remercie ». Puis il sortie de la salle laissant derrière lui un chinois bien perplexe.

Le pilote de Shenlong appréhendait la fin du cours. Quand celui-ci se termina, Heero lit murmura de les rejoindre dans sa chambre quand il aurait finit. C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau ou il était attendu. Il frappa trois coups et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Chose qui ne fut pas longue attendre.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit. Le pièce était composé du large bureau ou s'entassait des feuilles volantes et des dossiers d'élèves. Quelque tableau était accroché au murs immaculé et un ordinateur reposé sur le coin de table. Il y avait aussi trois chaises. L'une était actuellement occupé par l'homme installé au bureau en bois, les deux autres derrière le dernier nommé.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, répondant au prénom de Brudey, l'invita a s'asseoir. Wufei accepta poliment.

-« Vous vouliez me voir ? » commença t-il.

-« Oui. Vous êtes bien Chang ? » demanda l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil interrogatif .

Le principal concerner hocha simplement le tête avec une mine très sérieuse.

Brudey lui, fit un petit sourire avant de dire :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, se n'est rien de grave. C'est juste l'un de vos parents qui m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci », finit-il en tendant une feuille de papier soigneusement plié en quatre un plus jeune.

Celui-ci regarda la feuille de papier d'une manière septique. Un de ses parents ? Si c'était une blague elle était de mauvais goût. Wufei n'avait aucun parent. Ils étaient tous morts. A moins que….

Il pris la feuille des mains du CPE, tout en continuant de la regarder étrangement. Remarquant son trouble lui dit :

-« Ca ne va pas ? »

Le pilote releva ses onyx vers son aîné et répondit :

-« Oui..euh..en faite..Pouvez vous me décrire la personne qui m'a envoyé ça ? » Questionna t-il en levant la fin papier.

-« Oui, oui bien sur. S'était un homme assez grand, environs 1 m75. Il avait de long cheveux blond lui tomba dans le bas du dos et ses yeux étant deux orbes bleu cyan. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être asiatique, alors j'ai un peu douté de son appartenance a votre famille. Mais il m'a répondu être votre cousin par alliance. »

-« Zech… », Murmura tout bas Chang.

L'adulte n'ayant pas attendu ce qu'il venait de dire continua sur sa lancé :

-« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

-« Oui, oui. Il est bien mon cousin par alliance. Je vous remercie », fit –il avec un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres rosées. « C'est tout ? » demanda t-il encore ».

-« En effet se sera tout. Vous pouvez y aller » fit l'homme avec un regard bienveillant.

L'adolescent salua respectueusement le conseillé et sortit rapidement de la salle. Il se mit dans un endroit assez peu fréquenté par les élèves et ouvrit la feuille.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit. Jusque quelque simple qui aurait pu paraître incompréhensible et dénué de sens pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur du chinois.

_Aujourd'hui. 14h30. Parc national sous le chêne._

_Jtm_

_T.K_

Il allait le revoir.

Le japonais arrêtait son explication quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelqu'un seconde plus tard laissant apparaître un Chang aux yeux brillants. Un changement radical compte tenu de sa mine de ce matin.

Il referma et s'installa sur le lit à coté d'un Duo pas très éveiller, carrément somnolent, sans prêter attention aux regards des trois autres braqués sur lui. Ce fut Quatre qui brisa le silence :

-« Alors ? Que te voulais le Cpe ? »

-« Rien de grave », lacha vaguement Wufei en braquant son regard noir profond sur le blond, « il voulais savoir si je pourrais animer le cours de soutien en mandarin », continua t-il son sourire se reflétant dans ses yeux.

L'arabe hocha la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre au chinois que le motif était correct. Heero, lui, laissa son regard posé sur 05. Un regard lourd de sous entendu. L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais l'aperçut et comprit.

Le japonais n'avait pas gobé l'excuse, mais il savait qu'il ne dirait rien.

Le pilote de Shenlong reporta son attention sur Duo gardait la tête basse.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a depuis quelque temps ? » dit-il en regardant le natté.

-« Un coup de barre », émit le blond.

-« Un coup de barre ne fait pas quelqu'un dormir deux jours non-stop »le bloqua Trowa.

-« Dans ce cas demande le lui », marmonna l'arabe.

-« Je voudrais bien », déclara Chang, « mais il se trouve qu'il s'est endormit tout assit ».

Un silence, pris place dans la chambre.

-« On ne peux pas le laisser comme ça »

- « Et tu proposes quoi Chang ? Si tu songeais à l'installer dans mon lit c'est que tu rêves tout éveillé. Je l'ai pas sortie de son lit pour le mettre dans le mien », coupa sèchement Yuy.

-« Dans ce cas, »fit le chinois.

Il passa sa main autour de la taille de l'américain et l'attira contre lui. Il plaça la tête du natté sur son épaule et maintint sa prise sur lui pour ne pas qu'il glisse.

-« C'est mieux non ? »

Le français envoya un regard amusé au dragon du groupe. Qui aurait cru que cela aurait été possible alors que ces deux la passaient le plus part de leur temps à se titiller. Mais il fallait avouer qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps était passé, un drôle d'amitié s'était tissé entre eux.

Quatre, pour sa part, avait un doux et triste sourire sur ses lèvres. Son regard se faisait envieux mais était aussi comme résigner. Comme si il abandonnait une guerre qu'il n'avait livrée.

Le briefing reprit son cours, Heero expliquant les détails de leur « escapade » nocturne du soir suivant. La mission avait pris pas mal de retard, et la durée qui avait été prévu pour l'exécuter était presque atteinte.

Il expliqua avec soin chaque point donnant a chacun un rôle et leur disant minutieusement chaque chose qu'il aurait a faire. Cette mission devait être réglé pour la fin de la semaine.

L a réunion finit, ils se redirent compte qu'il y avait un problème assez bénin mais qui pourrai t devenir assez gênant par la suite.

Duo n'avait rien entendu. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui fasse un compte rendu. Quatre allait se proposé mai fut devancer par Wufei. A la suite de cela il reçut un regard noir de la part de Heero.

Le concerné ne prêta guère attention à la jalousie du japonais et il s'en réjouit même. Cela ferait peu être avancer les choses pour eux. Il s'apprêtait à soulever le châtain pour le porter a sa chambre quand il fut stopper pour le nippon.

-« Que fais-tu ? »

Il observa Yuy comme si la réponse était évidente.

-« Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre puisque tu ne veux pas qu'il dorme sur ton lit»

Le pilote de Wing foudroya son locuteur du regard.

-« Tu peux laisser Duo ici, ça ne me dérange pas » fit-il en reportant son attention a son PC.

-« Mais tout a l'heure tu disais que….. »

-« J'ai changer d'avis ! » fit-il brusquement en lançant un regard froid au chinois.

-« Très bien », fit celui-ci avec un sourire victorieux à la bouche.

Les deux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce pouffaient silencieusement.

Le nippon retourna a se première occupation et ne s'occupa plus des autres qui sortaient déjà de la pièce. Il continua a pianoter sur son clavier un moment, avec comme seul bruit la mélodie ennuyante des touches et la respiration douce et régulière du châtain.

Il s'arrêta bientôt de taper, n'arrivant à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le jeune homme installa dans son lit.

Il se retourna, lentement, tentant dans faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Et il eu le souffle couper.

Duo, allonger de tout son long, semblait rayonner. Les mèches de sa natte, a moitié défaite, recouvrait partiellement son corps ou recouvrait le lit, lui donnant une couleur miel. Ses lèvres, roses, fines, attirantes et bien faites, étaient légèrement entrouvertes et laissaient apparaître deux dents blanches.

Son doux visage, habituellement animé d'un sourire, était neutre et mais semblait épuisé. Sa frange retombant devant ses paupières fermées venait compléter le tableau et lui donnait l'air d'un enfant ayant grandit trop tôt.

Doucement et avec précaution, Heero se rapprocha de lui et admira, presque respectueusement, de plus près l'ange reposant dans sa chambre. Il était si près que son souffle faisait voler les mèches qui recouvraient le front de l'endormi. Duo était beau, trop beau pour l'appartenir.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté avec dans les yeux une tristesse infinie. Son cœur lui faisait de nouveau mal, se tordant de douleur, devant la créature magnifiquement belle qu'il avait choisie mais qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

L'amour devait-il vraiment être si douloureux ?

Il leva sa main et l'approcha du visage du châtain dans le but de caresser celui-ci mais s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne pouvait le toucher car il se réveillerait sûrement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dépit.

Alors lentement, il suivit dans les airs les courbes du corps de l'être aimé, se laissant ainsi croire qu'il ne caressait pas le vide, mais la peau douce et chaude de son ange déchu.

Les larmes lui vinrent une fois de plus. Pourquoi toute cette souffrance ? Pourquoi Duo en avait choisi un autre ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'avait –il en moins ?

Il était froid et distant, certes, mais il avait toujours cru que le jeune homme en face de lui pouvait déchirer ses moindres émotions d'un simple regard. Qu'il pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne. Qu'il avait compris qu'il avait une place importante dans sa vie. Et que lui aussi comptait énormément pour le châtain.

Mais il s'était manifestement bel et bien trompé. Il comptait pour Duo c'était sans aucun doute vrai, mais moins qu'un certain blond qu'il avait embrasser si amoureusement il y a de cela plusieurs jours.

Ce souvenir martela le cœur du japonais et des larmes de détresse, de peine, de désespoir et d'amour contenu roulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'effondra en larmes sur le coté du lit, pleurant silencieusement mais amèrement.

-« Pourquoi Duo…..Pourquoi ?... »

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sortirent de la chambre d'Heero après le briefing. Chang consulta sa montre. 14h55. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant ou il ne serait pas à l'heure.

Alors que ses deux autres camarades allaient vers leur chambre, lui prit le chemin de la sortie du dortoir.

-« Ou vas-tu Wufei ? », lui demanda l'arabe quand il remarqua son absence à ses côtés.

-« Les cours de soutien en mandarin commence cet après midi même. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard.

-« Oui, je comprends. Bonne chance » fit le blond en entrant dans sa chambre.

-« Merci » répondit-il.

Le regard du français, croisa le sien. Il avait tout comprit. Il s'avait très bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de cours de mandarin, et quand faite il allait tout simplement _le_ rejoindre.

-« Profite bien Chang. Ces occasions ne se présentent pas souvent.», lui fit le méché en l'observant toujours.

-« Je le sais Barton, c'est pour ça que je ne laisse aucune m'échapper »

Le français sourit à cette réponse et entra à son tour dans la pièce qui lui était réservé. Si au moins un d'entre eux avait la possibilité être heureux, peu import la personne avec laquelle il trouverait se bonheur, il l'aiderait a le conserver. Il en avait tout le droit.

Wufei descendit les escaliers rapidement, sautant les trois dernières marches. 14h10. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard. Ce rendez-vous comptait trop pour ça.

Il marcha vivement dans la rue. Ne s'arrêtant pour rien ni personne. Il n'avait qu'un objectif en vu, le parc.

Il y arriva 17 minutes plus tard, un peu essoufflé mais ravi et heureux. Il pénétra dans l'espace de verdure à la recherche d'un chêne. Ce ne fut pas difficile a trouver. Le parc était rempli de chêne.

-« Il aurait put être plus précis »marmonna t-il en marchant vers le fond du parc. « Ou es ce simplement moi qui devrait apprendre a prendre patience », ajouta t-il en découvrant l'imposant arbre.

Juste en dessous l'on pouvait voir un banc qui faisait face à un petit lac. Un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années, étonnamment bien habiller pour un endroit comme celui-ci, était assit sur ce banc et regardait calmement le paysage.

Un sourire de pure joie apparue sur la bouche du chinois à la vue de cet homme. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Quand il fut à la hauteur de l'homme s'arrêta attendant qu'il le remarque.

L'aîné regarda sa montre avant de dire grave et sensuel :

-« Toujours à l'heure Wufei. » murmura t-il alors.

-« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » questionna le plus jeune en s'approchant du brun pour s'asseoir a ses cotés.

Celui-ci hocha la tête de manière positive et se tournant vers son jeune amant et s'approchant de lui.

-« C'est vrai. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. »Répondit-il en capturant les lèvres du chinois en un doux et passionnant baisé.

Wufei y répondit avec joie. Ses lèvres lui avaient tant manqué. Son odeurs, son corps, son visage son charisme. Il avait été, durant le lapse de temps qu'il ne s'était vu, véritablement en manque de lui.

Il passa ses bras autour du coup de sa moitié alors que celui-ci faisait de même autour de sa taille.

-« Tu m'as manqué petit dragon », murmura faiblement l'ainé.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Treize ».

Le dernier nommé eu un sourire à cette réponse. Il sera le pilote de Shenlong contre lui de manière possessive. Ils restèrent un moment instant. Profitant l'un et l'autre de la présence de la personne régissant leur cœur.

-« Pourquoi ne nous voyons pas plus souvent ? » dit a voix basse Chang.

-« Je te l'ai déjà expliquer Wufei. Mon travail est très prenant. Je fais mon maximum pour que nous nous voyions le plus de fois possible. Mais je ne peux pas trop négliger mes obligations. Tu le sais très bien. »

Comme un prit en faute, l'asiatique nicha sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami. Celui-ci s'allongea à moitié sur le banc, laissant au plus jeune se coucher sur lui.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux jais du jeune homme et retira l'élastique qui les maintenait liés.

-« Tu sais, des rumeurs courent parmi les miens et sont arrivé jusqu'à mes oreilles » commença lentement Treize.

-« Ce n'est pas nouveau. Sur quoi sont ces rumeurs cette fois ci ? »Demanda le jeune terroriste.

-« Pas sur quoi, mais plutôt sur qui. Figure toi que c'est toi le centre d'intérêt de ces rumeurs. Et leurs contenue m'amuse beaucoup mais viendrais a m'inquiéter si ils se révélaient être vrai. » répondit Kushrénada.

05 se tendit légèrement. Les mots de son aîné ne le rassuraient en rien. Cela devait concerner sa position dans la guerre et sont rôles en temps que pilote. Il en était quasiment persuadé.

-« Et que dise ces rumeurs ? » continua t-il feintant l'innocence.

-« Que tu es un pilote » dit-il de but en blanc.

Wufei se mordit fortement la lèvre. Comment faire maintenant ?

-« Ce qui est faux n'est ce pas ? »

Il garda la bouche irrémédiablement fermée. Il ne pouvait mentir. Il se l'était interdit. Mais il ne pouvait dire la vérité non plus. Au risque de perdre la seul personne qui l'est véritablement aimé depuis Meiran.

Il y avait certes eu Sally, mais cela n'était en rien comparable. Sally représentait plutôt une sœur pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer comme il aimait le commandant d'Oz actuellement. Et vice versa.

Treize se releva subitement, entraînant avec lui son jeune compagnon et se retrouvèrent tout deux en position assise. Le dernier de Chang baissa la tête. Le duc lui saisit les épaules en le secouant un peu.

-« Répond moi Wufei ! »

Le jeune homme leva un instant ses onyx vers son homologue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui mourut dans sa gorge, sans voix l'ayant lâchement abandonné. Il baissa de nouveau le regard, les yeux remplient de larmes contenues.

Il se sentait étouffé. Il ne voulait pas mentir mais ne voulait pas perdre son compagnon non plus.

-« Comment …..as-tu …pu…. »Commença t-il la voix haché

-« Wufei », le coupa le pilote de l'Epyon en lui relevant la le visage de ses deux mains, « Wufei, dis moi simplement que tu n'es pas un pilote et je te croirais ».

Deux orbes noirs affrontèrent des instants deux orbes bleu clair. On lui tendait une main secourable, et il ne pouvait la refuser. Un murmure s'éleva, pas plus fort qu'une légère brise :

-« Je ne suis pas un pilote ».

C'était dit. Il l'asiatique veniat de renier ce qui faisait de lui le jeune homme qu'il était. Mais malgré tout sa fierté, il ne pouvait renoncer au duc. Mais il lui avait mentit et il s'en sentait extrêmement mal.

Il lui avait menti aujourd'hui, mais il savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tout serais découvert, et a se moment, de simple parole ne suffirons plus.

Treize se réinstalla sur le banc attirant un Wufei atttristé a lui.

« -Je t'aime Wufei », dit –il en lui embrassant les cheveux, » et je ne veux pas que notre histoire se finisse comme ça »

Le dernier nommé pleura silencieusement, mouillant légèrement la chemise de son amour.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Treize ».

Duo se réveilla lentement bercer par le bruit des touches d'un clavier. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnu rien. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'était un fait, mais ou était –il alors ?

Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il put voir Heero tapant vivement sur son PC. Il était donc dans sa chambre ? Mais comment …. ?

Il se souvint qu'il avait eu un briefing l'après midi même et qu'il s'était endormie en plein dedans. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement de rouge. Encore une chance qu'il se soit réveiller son le lit du japonais et pas sur le carrelage froid.

Il observa le nippon de dos. La lumière de l'ordinateur se reflétait sur ses cheveux leur donnant une couleur bleu marin. Il était beau, même de dos.

Il bougea pour se mettre en position assise. Il commença a se frotter les yeux tout en s'étirant. Il se sentait étonnamment bien et n'était plus du tout fatigué. Il avait enfin finit de récupéré toute l'énergie qu'il avait utilisé pour revenir. Il ne put malgré tout retenir un bâillement

Le soldat parfait, entendant le froissement de drap, se retourna pour faire face à l'américain qui devait s'être réveillé. Il le regarda de manière froide et détachée. Le natté, plus vraiment natté d'ailleurs, lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

-« Bonsoir 'ro »

Yuy haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de laché un « Hm » et de retourner à son ordinateur. Sa réaction blesser profondément Duo qui n'était plus, déjà fort longtemps, habitué a ce genre de réaction de sa part.

Il se souvint alors des tensions qui existait a présent entre eux. Il soupira doucement, soudain de nouveau lasse.

-« Heero, je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une conversation ».

A suivre….

Voila. Ce chapitre doit être l'un des plus long de cette fic, si ce n'est LE plus long. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Kisu a vous tous . Ja ne !


	17. Explication et Jalousie

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret lol. Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait .Lol.

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour cette très longue absence. Mais cette année j'ai le brevet, mon emploie du temps est très charger en plus d'être sans cesse bousculer. De plus, j'avais complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Elle revient petit a petit mais il me faut le temps de me remettre dans l'histoire.

Ne vous inquiété pas je n'abandonnerais pas mes fics et de nouvelles me trotte même déjà dans la tête . Le chapitre 17 est déjà écrit et le 18 est en cours. Kisu tout le monde.

Aussi, pardon pour mes faute d'orthographe, le français et moi on est pas marié et encore moins en très bon voisinage… Bref on s'emmerde tout les deux Mais je fais des efforts

Réponse aux reviews:

Lucy hp : Mci pour ta review lucy ! C'est sur que c'est triste que Wu doivent mentir pour garder sa relation stable (enfin stable :s….) et il va bien le faire comprendre a deux personnes. Les explications ?Nyak Nyak Nyak. Les voici ! Enfin un début . Kisu la puce et merci encore pour la review.

Maintenant place a la fic.

Le japonais cessa de taper sur le clavier et attendit la suite. Il avait redouter ce moment, celui ou Duo se réveillerait et ou il lui dirait qu'une discussion s'imposait. Il savait que le châtain avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Etait-ce mal de ne pas vouloir parler de choses qui font souffrir ?

-« Je ne te comprend pas Heero », repris le natté « tu as changé au tout pour tout avec moi. Et le pire c'est je ne sais même pas pourquoi. T'ais-je fait du tord ou t'ais-je blesser involontairement ? Je veux le savoir Heero. Je ne supporte plus cette tension qui règne entre nous. Nous y gagnons tout deux de la souffrance inutile, j'en suis sur. »

Tout cela doit très certainement reposer sur un simple malentendu. Alors dis-moi Heero, dis ce que je t'ai fait car je n'en peux plus de ne pouvoir te parler, te toucher, t'approcher comme avant. Je tiens trop a toi pour laisser les liens que nous avons difficilement tissé être détruit en si peu. »

En parlant, l'américain s'était levé du lit ou il était installé et s'avançait lentement vers Heero.

Celui-ci n'avait souffler mot et n'avait pas non plus bouger. Il semblait figé. Le pilote de Deathcyth attendit quelques minutes, debout à quelque pas du japonais, la réaction de celui-ci. Mais rien ne vint.

Désespéré d'obtenir une réponse de la par du nippon, il s'apprêtait a battre en retraite et a sortir de la pièce quand celui-ci commença à parler du voix lourde de pleure.

-« Pourquoi ça fait si mal Duo ?...Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a t'oublier ? J'ai essayé, je te le jure. Depuis le jour ou je t'ai vu avec lui ….quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser, j'ai….j'ai .. essayé de t'oublier. De passer outre mes sentiments, par ce que je savais que…..que tu ne m'aimerais jamais plus qu'un amis. Mais je n'y parviens pas. »

L'américain était dépassé. Il était complètement perdu. Il avait perdu le fils de la conversation et n'arrivait pas suivre le flot de parole continue de Heero. Il parcouru la distance qui le séparait du pilote du Wing et se baissa a coté de lui avant de l'obliger a lui faire face.

Son cœur se sera. La figure du brun était terrassée par les larmes. Il pris le son visage entre ses mains.

-« Heero, écoute moi », murmura t-il en caresse les cheveux en bataille du garçon d'une main, « il faut que tu te calmes. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. »

-« Pardon Duo-kun, pardon. Je n'ai pas réussi. Malgré tous mes efforts.…. je t'aime encore. Je sais que c'est lui que toi, tu aimes, et que je n'occuperais jamais la place que lui a dans ta vie mais …. je ne peux rien y faire, c'est plus fort que moi. »

-« Mais Heero, il n'y a personne dans ma vie. »répliqua 02 désabusé, « je n'ai eu aucune relation amoureuse avec qui que se soit depuis longtemps. Tu as dû te tromper…. »

-« Ne me mens pas ! » s'écria le brun en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour se protéger, « ne mens pas je vous ai vu tout les deux, toi et ce blond, vous embrasser comme si vos vies en dépendait. Ca ne sers a rien de masquer la vérité. »

Le nippon devenait-il fou ? Se fut la seul pensé qui put apporter au châtain un semblant d'explication. Lui ?Il avait embrassé un blond ? Impossible. Le seul blond dont il était vraiment proche a présent était Quatre. Et encore il était chasse gardée.

Les paroles de l'asiatique firent à Duo bien plus mal qu'une rafale de balle. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement à cause larmes qui lui venait. Il l'avait traité de menteur. De manière détourné, peu être mais le fait était la.

Bien qu'il soit assuré de n'avoir jamais embrasser qui que se soit, qu'il soit blond ou brun, Il chercha dans sa mémoire, fouilla, recherchant le moindre indice qui aurait faire Yuy arriver a une telle conclusion. Mais ne trouva rien. Peut le brun l'avait-il confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Qui pourrait le ressembler assez pour mettre le soldat parfait en confusion ?

Il y avait bien un autre châtain parmi le sweepers, mais il ne se ressemblait absolument pas. Aucun moyen de s'y méprendre. Il y avait bien Djesonn. Bien normal qu'il lui ressemble, il était son sosie parfait. Il l'avait même envoyer le remplacer ici après être retourner dans son royaume.

Il était possible que se soit lui. Mais ans ce cas, qui aurait été le ……

Il stoppa net le fil de ses pensées. Ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Serais se possible que..

-« Heero. »commença t-il d'une voix doux mes charger d'émotions, « quand tu m'as vu avec ce blond comme tu dis, quel jour étions nous ? »

-« Je peux pas te dire quel jour avec précision. » dit faiblement 01 pleurant toujours silencieusement, « je sais juste que c'était quelque temps après que tu ai réapparu de cette mission ».

Ses doutes se confirmèrent peu a peu.

-« Te souviens tu du nom du blond ? »

Le japonais le foudroya du regard avant de répondre :

-« Tu te fiches de moi ? » sa voix était maintenant pleine de colère contenue, « tu embrasses quelqu'un dont, si je comprend bien, tu ne te souviens même pas le nom ? Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Solo ! Il s'appelait Solo ! Ca te revient maintenant ? »

L'américain recula face a la colère de son ami. Mais maintenant, il était fixé. Ce n'était lui que Heero avait vu, mais belle et bien Djesson qui flirtait avec Solo, ce dernier n'étant autre que le petit ami du précédent, le jour ou il avait envoyer le blond s'assurer de l'adaptation du châtain.

-« Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….. » dit-il en bégayant un peu.

-« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Un misérable malentendu ? Vos lèvres vous on joué un mauvais tour peu être ? »fit sarcastiquement le pilote du Wing.

-« Non. Heero écoute moi… » continua le châtain de moins et moins assuré, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

-« Sors d'ici »

-« Quoi ? »

-« SORS D'ICI ! » hurla le brun.

Le pilote de Deathcyth ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortie et courant de la pièce. Le pilote du Wing resta la, sa respiration saccadé, ses joues rouge de colère, et ses yeux luisant de larmes. Celle-ci recommencèrent a couler et il alla s'enfoncer dans son lit, pleurant de tout son saoul.

Jusqu'à quand souffrirait t-il ainsi ?

Quand il eu refermé la porte de la chambre du brun, 02 s'appuya conte celle-ci, tentant, tant bien que mal, de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se remit debout, quelque minute plus tard, l'eau perlant toujours au coin de ses yeux et commença a s'avancer vers sa chambre quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-« Duo ? »

Il se retourna, surprit qu'à cette heure ci il y ait âme qui vive dans le dortoir. Sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand il vit qui l'avait appelé.

-« Brayann ? »

-« Oui. Tu parais étonné ? », fit son camarade de classe en s'approchant.

-« C'est un peu le cas a vrai dire. » dit-il en réussissant à cacher ses pleures, « tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

-« A vrai dire, rien de particulier. Mais j'étais juste un peu inquiet. Ca fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu en cours, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. C'est tout » répondit le blond avec un sourire.

-« Ah. J'avais un petit coup de barre…Je suis rester me reposer. »

-« Si ce n'est que çà. J'ai même cru que tu avais attrapé un virus ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le châtain secoua la tête de manière négative, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Brayann le remarquant lui dit :

-« Je sais que ça te parais bizarre que je m'intéresse soudainement a toi, on a jamais été très copain. Mais je crois qu'on est partie sur de mauvaise base, et qu'il faudrait réessayer ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le châtain, dont le cerveau n'était pas a son niveau maximum et voulant surtout se débarrasser de l'opportun, acquiesça sans vraiment prendre la peine d'écouter ce que lui racontait l'autre adolescent en face de lui.

-« Je suis ravie que tu sois d'accord. Ca te dirait qu'on mange ensemble demain ? »

« Euh….ouai. Pourquoi pas ? »

-« C'est parfait alors. A demain. »

Puis se rapprochant de Duo, Brayann lui fit une rapide bise au coin des lèvres. Le natté sursauta et voulut comprendre le geste du garçon, mais celui-ci s'en allait déjà en courant tout en lui faisant un petit signe de main.

Il resta un instant planté la au milieu du couloir avant de hausser les épaules et de rentrer dans sa chambre. C'est deux dernières heures avaient été rude. Il se coucha et s'endormi tout de suite après avoir demander a son sosie de passer le voir le lendemain soir, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain se furent cinq G-boys pas très en forme qui pénétrèrent dans une classe bruyante et remplie d'élèves enjoués.

Trois d'entre eux avaient des cernes et les yeux rougis, les deux autres semblaient plonger en pleine réflexion et ne se souciaient guère du reste du monde. Ce drôle de tableau eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

Heero s'installa plus par habitude qu'autre chose, au coté de Steeve qui en fut ravi. Trowa et Quatre s'installèrent a la même table et Duo et Wufei de même. Brayann dans son coin fulminait en marmonnant des choses incompréhensives.

Le cours commença. Le Japonais, le chinois et l'américain se couchèrent sur la table montrant clairement leur attention vis-à-vis du cours de physique. Le français se mit a regarder par la fênetre. L'arabe gribouillait vivement quelque chose sur une feuille, l'autre blond suivait paresseusement le cours, jetant des coups d'œil furtif a son ami de toujours qu'il lui-même veillait sur le sommeil de son voisin de table.

Le cours se déroula dans cette étrange ambiance.

La matinée se termina et vint bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Les sept jeunes allèrent vers la salle de restauration. Pendant qu'ils s'y rendaient, Brayann se rapprocha du châtain.

-« On mange ensemble aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviens ? »

L'américain, soupira faiblement. Il avait complètement oublié se détaille. Il acquiesça de la tête. Arrivé à la cafétéria, les deux derniers nommés furent les premiers du petit groupe à être servit.

Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle et commencèrent à manger silencieusement. Le natté se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, le bise de la veille lui était revenu en mémoire et il avait un étrange pré sentiment.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, cela dépendait sous quel angle on regardait la chose, Heero et Steeve vinrent les rejoindre se qui n'eu pas trop l'air de plaire blond. Le japonais en face du natté et l'autre brun en face du garçon aux yeux vert.

Les autres pilotes ne pouvant s'asseoir a leur coté, les tables ne pouvant accueillir que quatre personne, se mirent à proximité d'eux. Ils mangèrent plutôt silencieusement a la table des pilotes, contrairement a leur table voisine ou le les deux plus ancien élèves discutaient calmenent, Duo donnant de temps en temps son avis, Heero se contentant de monosyllabe.

Des frites avaient été servit au déjeuner, un repas pas très équilibré mais qui avait meilleur goût que les sortes de mélange bizarre et malodorant auquel ils avaient droit habituellement. A un moment donner le nippon et l'américain voulurent se resservir du Ketchup, la bouteille trônant au milieu de la table. D'un même geste, ils voulurent s'en emparer et tinrent d'un mouvement uni l'objet désiré.

Ils levèrent tout deux la tête, faisant ainsi leur regard se croisé. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, se dévisageant mutuellement, leurs mains se frôlant sur le récipient en plastique. Ils se noyaient l'un dans les yeux de l'autre mais ne semblaient pas vouloir rompre le contacte.

Les deux autres personnes présentent a leur coté, ainsi que celles de la table adjacente, regardaient curieusement ce qui passait. Steeve semblait peiné et agacé. Brayann, lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ignore royalement, c'est asiatique de malheur parvenait tout de même a capter toute l'attention du garçon qu'il aimait. Ca l'exaspérait.

De rage, il donna un coup de pied au châtain, qui, sous la douleur, lâcha l'objet en plastique et cessa de regarder le japonais pour se masser son mollet endolori. Il gratifia le responsable de l'acte d'un regard sombre.

Lorsque ses amnétystes revinrent sur le pilote du Wing celui-ci le regardait encore et sa main était toujours posée sur le Ketchup. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le natté baissa la tête gêné et dit :

-« Tu peux te servir…j'attendrais ».

N'attendant pas plus, le principal concerné s'empara de la bouteille et se servit. Il la redéposa par la suite et joua avec son repas, incapable de manger. Le natté dans le même état ne se resservit même pas.

Toute conversation avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un silence gênant et lourd de sens. Le japonais passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille et humidifia ses lèvres. Il n'était vraiment pas à sa place.

Duo releva la tête vers le brun et commença craintivement.

-« Hee-chan je….. »

-« Je ne veux rien entendre Duo », fit 01 d'une voix froide et autoritaire, « et a partir de maintenant ne m'appel plus Hee-chan. »

Sur ce, il se leva et sortie de table en marmonnant un « plus faim » pas très audibles. L'américain se leva à sa suite dan s le but de partir a sa rencontre mais fut stoppé dans son élans par Steeve qui lui barra la route.

-« Tu ne vas nulle part. »

-« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

-« C'est plutôt toi qui as un problème si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne parais pas mais j'ai l'impression que t'ai un peu aveugle. », fit le brun avec ironie.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu vois pas que tu l'emmerdes a la fin ? Il ne veux pas te faire la cosette alors fou lui un peu la paix. »

-« Ecoute moi bien la brunette », commença le châtain avec humeur, « quand j'aurais besoin de conseil avec Heero je ferais sonner ta clochette. Mais puisque que ça n'a pas été le cas aujourd'hui tu peux ravaler les jolies petites paroles qui tu comptais me servir et te les garder au frai pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur a entendre un blaireau venir me dire comment agir ou gérer ma vie ! Tu piges ? »

-« Non mais pour qui tu te prends….. » commença le blond.

-« Toi ta gueule et tu te mets sur pause. T'es bien plus beau et plus utile quand tu l'ouvres pas » lui intima l'américain sans même le regarder.

-« Et sur un autre ton ou je te fais bouffer ta natte ! » menaça Steeve.

-« Essais seulement et ce n'est pas tes cheveux que je te ferais bouffer mais mon poing que je te ferais avaler. » murmura dangereusement Duo en mettant le dit poing en évidence.

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça » le provoqua encore le brun en le bousculant cette fois ci.

Toute la cafétéria suivait avec attention la scène qui ce passait sous leurs yeux. Les disputes étaient rares dans le lycée, alors les moindres petites altercations étaient un reçut comme un divertissement généralement.

Les autres pilotes, sentant la tension monter en flèche décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps d'intervenir. Ils se levèrent donc pour aller résonner 02 qui semblant bien plus qu'énervé. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils ne purent qu'assister a la scène sous les acclamations des autres élèves.

Suite a cette bousculade, très mal prise par le pilote, il attrapa la chevelure noir de son adversaire et lui cogna la tête contre la table d'un habille contre de poignet. Brayann voulut prendre la défense de son ami et essaya d'attraper la natte du jeune homme, celle-ci étant son point faible.

Mais le garçon au yeux amnétyste, voyant le coup venir, attraper l'assiette encore pleine de Heero et l'écrasa contre le visage du blond, rendant par la même occasion hilare tout les personne présente excepté les autres pilotes qui arrivèrent a ses cotés a se moment la.

-« Arrête Duo », fit le chinois en le retenant, « calme toi, ça ne sers a rien ».

-« Wufei a raison »approuva Quatre en se plaçant a leur coté.

Trowa se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du natté, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec les deux autres. Doucement, l'américain se calma et bientôt, et quand ils furent sure qu'il ne ferait plus rien au deux opportun, son ami le lâcha.

Il soupira fortement, puis s'adressant à ses deux nouveaux ennemis, qui récupéraient peu a peu leurs esprits entouré par d'autres amis a eux, il dit :

-« Je ne veux plus que vous me parliez, me regardiez ou même que vous respiriez le même air que moi. Je pourrais ne répondre de rien. Vous êtes mit en garde. »

Puis il prit la direction de la sortie de la cafétéria, laissant ses camarades derrière lui. Il était certain de ne plus pouvoir retrouver Heero maintenant, mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne des deux autres taches.

Il se dirigea vers le jardin et s'installa à l'ombre. Dans toute cette agitation il en avait oublié de manger, mais il n'avait plus très faim non plus. Il resta pendant de longue minute, regardant les élèves pressés ou en groupe passer, en réfléchissant posément sur la direction désastreuse que prenait sa vie.

Une légère brise caressa son visage. Il était fatigué et pensait sérieusement et sécher les cours de l'après midi. Son lit, lui, avait la particularité de ne pas le rejeter et de ne pas lui chercher de noise. Pour ça, il avait déjà eu sa dose aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et avança vers les salles de cours. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas son sac. Il avait dû l'oublier a la cafétéria. Tant pis, il le récupérerait après. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là bas.

En chemin vers les dortoirs, il rencontra Chang. Il eu la bonne surprise de voir que celui-ci avait pensé à récupérer son bien. Il l'en remercia, sans grand entrain et ils continuèrent a marcher parlant, pour une fois sans se chamailler, de tout et de rien. Le chinois ne faisait aucune allusion à l'accrochage qui c'était produit un peu plus tôt.

Le natté se sentait bien avec le Wufei, même si il passait son temps à le taquiner et a l'énerver. C'était sa manière a lui de montrer au chinois qu'il comptait énormément pour lui. Et celui-ci l'avait bien comprit car il ne ratait pas une occasion de courser son ami. Malgré les apparence, c'est deux la s'adorait et se comprenait parfaitement.

Ils avancèrent arrivant jusqu'à un croisement de couloir. Alors qu'ils empruntaient celui de droite, ils tombèrent sur un japonais qui semblait pensif. Celui-ci leva deux yeux fatigués sur 05 avant de remarquer la présente du pilote de Deathcyth. Il s'apprêtait alors a faire demi tour quand la voix du garçon aux prunelles onyx retentit.

-« Heero, tu restes ici » Son ton était autoritaire et sans réplique. Le nippon stoppa tout mouvement attendant la suite.

-« Ecoutez moi bien vous deux car je ne compte pas le répéter. J'en ai plus que marre de vos enfantillages. Il serait temps que vous cessiez ce petit jeu qui n'a qu'assez duré.

Vous vous aimez, ça se voit comme un nez en pleine figure. Même un aveugle pourrait le confirmer. Mais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, vous persistez en ne pas vouloir vous mettre ensemble et profiter de l'amour auquel vous avez la possibilité d'accéder. Non, au lieu de ça vous préférez, et ce pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous faire souffrir.

Pensez-vous que votre amour disparaîtra ainsi ? Qu'il s'éclipsera gentiment, obéissant a vos moindres souhaits ? Si c'est ce que vous croyez détrompez-vous. Au contraire, il grandit, mûrit. Et c'est bien connu. Plus vous vous repousserez, plus vous vous désirerez, car l'on éprouve toujours du désir pour ce qui nous semble être inaccessible.

Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous a rendre impossible une chose si naturel et précieuse alors qu'elle pourrait tout simplement vous unir ? Ne voyez vous donc pas la chance que vous avez de pouvoir vous aimez librement, sans devoir mentir ou cacher ce que vous ressentez ? De devoir mentir sur ce que vous êtes et ce qui vous personnifie ?

Vous ne savez pas ce que certain donnerais pour être a votre place. Comment d'autre vous envie et vous méprise en même temps par ce que vous ne jouissez pas de ce que vous avez. Alors ouvrez les yeux.

S'il vous plait, comprenez ce que je vous dis. L'amour n'est pas un jeu de roulette russe ou de passe-passe. On ne décide pas d'aimer ou d'arrêter d'éprouver ce sentiment. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir vivre ensemble. Profitez-en. Ne gâchez pas tout Soyez heureux. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et l'amour ne décide pas. »

Wufei regarda une dernière fois ses amis avant de s'en aller, les laissant planté la, déstabilisé face au discourt qu'il venait de leur servir. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent. Il fallait qu'ils se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils avaient, qu'ils en profitent. Lui ne pouvait profiter pleinement de son bonheur mais eux si.

Il arriva devant la salle de classe et soupira fortement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Si même lui se mettait à faire éclat de ses sentiments ou iraient-ils tous ? Réussissant a reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il entra dans la salle d'une pas assuré et fier. Un Chang, quoi qu'il face et qu'il advienne, resterait un Chang.

Heero et Duo, pour leur part, était encore au beau milieu du couloir. Ils n'osaient parler, tout deux songeant aux paroles du chinois. Il avait raison. Terriblement raison. Ils le savaient. Ils savait aussi qu'il fallait que l'un deux entame la conversation. Et pourtant, tout deux restaient silencieux, de peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots. Les bonnes paroles.

Le natté leva timidement les yeux vers son camarade. Sentant un regard sur lui, le japonais aussi leva la tête, croissant celui du châtain.

-« Heero, il a rai…… »Commença le dernier cité. Mais il ne put finir car un roux venait de l'interpeller. Il se retourna près à fusiller le malheureux qui les avait dérangé.

-« C'est bien toi Duo MAXWELL ? » demanda le jeune pas le moins intimidé par les yeux noirs de son locuteur.

-« Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? » Répondit sèchement le principal concerné.

-« Tu es attendu chez le proviseur. Tu dois savoir pour quoi je suppose » finit-il avec un sourire ironique en s'en allant d'un pas nonchalant.

L'américain soupira bruyamment. Ca ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Il se tourna vers le nippon et celui-ci lui lacha simplement :

-« Vas-y »

Avant de se détourné et d'allé en cours. Celui qui restait jurait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait puis décida de se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il y entra après avoir frappé et eu le déplaisir de trouver Brayann et Steeve déjà installé. Pas comme si il ne s'y attendait pas.

-« Installez vous Monsieur Maxwell. Je crois que nous en aurons pour un petit moment ej pense, ordonna l'homme derrière le bureau.

Et merde pensa l'américain.

Il ressortie du bureau une bonne plus tard, les nerfs a fleur de peau. Il était dans une rage sans nom. Consigné tout les soirs pendant deux semaines. Vraiment, que souhaiter de plus. Mais si ce n'était que cela. Mais les deux autres guignols n'avaient rien eu. Même pas un semblant de punition. Mieux, le proviseur les avait plain. Du délire pur et dur.

Heureusement que ses jours de colle ne commençait que le lendemain soir, sinon il aurait eu a sécher sa première journée pour aller a la mission de ce soir. Il n'y avait pas photo entre l'importance qu'il accordait aux deux choses.

Il ne se rendit pas en classe comme le lui avait ordonné son aîné, mais était rentré au dortoir. Cette après midi, il n'avait pas la tête a faire semblant d'écouter l'enseignant parler de chose dont il n'avait rien a faire.

Il fit un détour par les toilettes pour se laver le visage et boire un peu d'eau. Chose qu'il regretta tout de suite. L'eau des toilettes dans un établissement scolaire n'est jamais buvable. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'apprêtait a en ressortir quand une conversation, non loin de lui , retint son attention.

Il s'approcha au maximum et s'appuya contre le mur écoutant, ou plutôt buvant, avec sérieux les paroles qui étaient échangé.

-« Tout est en place Brayann. Tu pourras tout vérifier toi-même. Il ne manque rien. Nous serons prêt à attaquer dans environs 5 jours. »

-« Parfait et les nouvel recrut ? »

-« Ils tiennent parfaitement l'entraînement. Le résulta est impressionnant. Bien meilleur que ce que nous espérions. »

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-« Pour l'attaque qui aura lieu…. »

-« Tais-toi » assena Brayann rapidement, « se n'est pas le lieu pour parler de ça. Rejoins moi ce soir derrière le gymnase a minuit un quart. Et soit a l'heure »

Puis, sans plus rien attendre, le jeune homme partie sifflotant comme un bien heureux. Duo, fronça les sourcils. Cette nuit, il serais lui aussi a se rendez-vous en tant qu'invité non invité.

Il reprit sa route, toujours énervé mais beaucoup plus préoccupé. Il arriva a sa chambre s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit bien vite, sa colère jouant beaucoup sur ses nerfs.

La sonnerie retentit et les quatre G-boys présent dans la salle de cours sortirent. Tous avaient remarqué l'absence de Duo en cours et le fait que Heero leur est fait savoir qu'il avait été convoqué chez le chez d'établissement ne les arrangeaient en rien.

Ils fouillèrent un peu partout dans le lycée à la recherche natté mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Fatigué, ils montèrent vers leurs chambres avec la ferme intension de se reposer. La mission de ce soir était très importante et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la ratée. Un peu de repos avant l'heure dite ne leur ferait que du bien.

Chacun entrèrent dans leur chambre sauf Heero. Le fait de n'avoir pas encore retrouver Duo le tracassait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Ou avait bien pu se fourrer se maudit natté. Il se retourna brusquement vers la pièce occupée par le pilote de Deathcyth. Il n'était pas rentré la.

Doucement, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il referma la porte et laissa le châtain se reposer. Il viendrait le réveiller plus tard.

La nuit tomba paisiblement sur la ville, la douce et chaude lumière soleil laissant place au lampadaire et a leur lumière artificielle. Le bruit des voitures passant rapidement dans la rue assez proche était le seul son qui parvenait aux oreilles des pilotes.

Heero avait été quelque minutes plus tôt, tirer 02 de son sommeil. Le dernier nommé était, a l'heure qu'il est, en train de faire ses dernier préparatif avant le départ. Ce n'était qu'une mission de « découverte » mais il fallait tout de même qu'ils se tiennent près a toute éventualité.

Bientôt, tous les pilotes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de leur leader pour une dernière mise au point. Trowa regarda sa montre.

-22 heures.

D'un simple signe de tête, ils se mirent d'accord. La mission venait de commencer.

A suivre…..

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il aurait du être publier depuis plusieurs jour, mais le fait étant que je devait faire coordonner le chapitre 18 avec celui, j'ai préféré attendre au cas ou si j'aurais des modifications de dernière minutes a porter ( et je vous assure j'ai bien fait… lol)

Merci a toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic et qui laisse des commentaires et a celle qui la lisent et qui n'en laisse pas aussi. L'important pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit lue.

Plus les chapitres avance plus la fin approche et plus l'intrigue ce corse. Je suis tout de même heureuse d'arriver a la fin de cette fic, comme cela je pourrait enfin me consacrer au deux autres qui sont jusqu'alors resté sur le banc de touche.

Sur ce salut tout le monde et a peu être demain pour le prochain chapitre

Kisu et Ja ne !

-


	18. De nouveau deux

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret lol. Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait .Lol.

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour cette très longue absence. Mais cette année j'ai le brevet, mon emploie du temps est très charger en plus d'être sans cesse bousculer. De plus, j'avais complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Elle revient petit a petit mais il me faut le temps de me remettre dans l'histoire.

Ne vous inquiété pas je n'abandonnerais pas mes fics et de nouvelles me trotte même déjà dans la tête . Les chapitres 19 et 20 sont en cours. Kisu tout le monde.

Aussi, pardon pour mes faute d'orthographe, le français et moi on est pas marié et encore moins en très bon voisinage… Bref on s'emmerde tout les deux Mais je fais des efforts

Maintenant la fic

Ils avançaient silencieusement dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils ne devaient pas être entendu et encore moins vu. Ils étaient comme cinq ombres dans la nuit, se faufilant habilement dans les petits coins sombres quand ils entendaient des pas approcher. Il passèrent devant différentes portes, empruntèrent de multiples escaliers avant d'arriver enfin à destination.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant une grande porte, environs deux mètres cinquante, métallique. À la droite de cette dernière ce trouvait un boîtier recouvert de touches numéroté ou écrite.

Duo s'avança et entreprit de démonter le boîtier pour accéder au fils qu'il renfermait. Une fois cette action accomplie, il s'attaqua au différent câble de couleur. Il suivit le parcourt de certain avant d'en débrancher un premier.

-« Plus d'alarme » dit-il a voix basse.

-« Cherches celui qui déclenche l'ouverture de la porte » lui intima Quatre.

Il hocha la tête et se remit au travail. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit bruit se fit entendre et l'épaisse porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-« Et voila le travaille. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, ses compagnons d'armes entrèrent dans la pièce. La, il furent stupéfait. Ce n'était pas ce a quoi ils s'attendaient, mais alors pas du tout.

-« Bordel. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague ? »S'exclama l'américain.

Devant eux se trouvait une immense salle remplies de MS. Il y en avait bien plus qu'il n'était prévu et imaginé. En bref, ils avaient sous estimé l'importance de cette base. Vraiment sou estimé. Peu être trop.

Ils marchèrent à travers les centaines d'armures entreposées dans la pièce. C'était inimaginable. Comment cela avait-il put passé sous leurs nez durant tant de temps ? Cette basse était sûrement l'une des plus importantes, si elle n'était pas la plus importante.

Après avoir dépassé les innombrable rangées de MS, ils firent face a un laboratoire immense. Il y avait environs 15 rangées de table surchargé de multiple tubes remplie de liquide dont les couleurs n'aspiraient guère a la confiance.

Ils avancèrent lentement, faisant attention a ne rien toucher et surtout a ne rien renverser. Sur les paillasses, se trouvait parfois des plans de MS en construction ou de bâtiments. Les pilotes étaient stupéfaits.

« Nous n'avions absolument pas prévu cela. Il ne devait pas avoir autant de MS et de bureau de recherche, déclara le chinois, mais combien sont –ils ? »

-« Une chose est sur bien plus que ce que nous avions imaginé, répondit Quatre en jetant un coup d'œil a un des plans, mais aussi bien plus spécialisé et équipé que nous le croyions. Nous nous sommes fait avoir. Il faut revoir tout le plan élaboré des le départ. »

-« Une bonne partie des élèves de ce lycée doivent être de mèche avec tout ça. Et en particulier Brayann. »

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça » interrogea le méché attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-« J'ai surpris l'une de ses conversations cet après midi avec un autre élève, sans doute lui aussi dans le coup du planning. »

-« De quoi parlaient-ils ? » fit Heero.

-« De nouveaux recruter et d'une attaque prochaine. »Continua le châtain. « Putain. On c'est vraiment fait avoir. Notre informateur doit s'être rangé du coté d'oz et a donner de fausses information aux MAD. Je ne vois aucune autre explication. »

-« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Maxwell »

-« Je crois que nous le sommes tous » renchérie le blond.

Le japonais s'était avancé et semblait comme perdu dans la contemplation d'un document. L'américain s'approche a de lui et murmura.

-« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Hum…..Il sont en train de construire une amure mobile dix fois plus puissante que celle qui sont aligné la bas. Ils doivent avoir une horde de chercheur particulièrement doué.. ». Le nippon se tut subitement. A l'écoute du moindre bruit.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« -Quelqu'un arrive .Il faut s'en aller. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les trois derniers pilotes étant les plus près de la porte purent s'enfuir sans soucis. Mais pour 01 et 02, qui était déjà plus loin, si ils essayaient d'atteindre la porte maintenant, ils se feraient, a coup sur, prendre.

Heero et Duo n'eurent d'autre choix que de se cacher dans une petite armoire, très étroite situé non loin d'eux. Il y avait, tout de même, assez de place pour qu'il ne se marche pas l'un sur les pied de l'autre. A peine avait t-il fermé les porte du meuble que deux scientifique entrèrent. Maintenant il devait s'armer de patience et attendre qu'ils s'en aillent tout en espérant que les autres ne se soit fait attraper.

Ils s'appuyèrent au deux extrémités du placard, laissant une distance entre eux. Les minutes passaient, et les deux hommes ne partaient pas. La chaleur commençait à se faire sérieusement ressentir. L'américain avait chaud et se vantait a l'aide de son T-shirt.

Le temps passait et aucun mot ne se faisait entendre. Ayant assez de ce silence pensant, Duo entama la conversation.

-« Quitte a se que l'on soit enfermer ici tout les deux, autant que se soit dans une ambiance détendu et non pesante. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le japonais le regarda et leva les épaules.

-«Au point ou on en est. »

-« Justement, et je ne veux pas que ça reste tel. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Le brun soupira. Lui aussi il voulait tant mais les choses n'était pas si facile.

-« Ne crois pas être le seul a vouloir cela. Moi aussi je ne souhaite que çà ».

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?»

Un petit silence prit place.

-« Par ce que ça fait trop mal et que, malgré ton nos efforts, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Par ce que ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus que de l'amitié. Crois-tu, sincèrement, que si je ne te voyais qu'en simple ami, j'aurais réagit ainsi en te voyant embrasser ce type. »

-« Ce baiser ne signifiait rien. S'était une sorte d'adieu. »

-« Peu importe ce qu'il représentait. Au lieu de t'en vouloir ou autre, j'aurais du être heureux pour toi, car tu aurais trouver quelqu'un qui aurait su te rendre joyeux en ce temps de guerre. Et pourtant ça n'a pas été le cas. A la place, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, et je te faisais souffrir autant que moi-même je souffrais. J'en suis désolé, Duo. Je n'ai pas su être l'ami que tu attendais. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues des soldats parfaits alors qu'il parlait mais il continua :

-« Je n'ai pas su être cet ami par ce que pour moi tu représentes beaucoup plus. Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagine. Je t'aime Duo-kum » Le soldat avait fini cet phrase dans un souffle, si bien que le natté cru qu'il ne l'avait pas dites et qu'il avait été victime d'illusion auditive. Mais le regard que le japonais portait sur lui, lui certifia son opinion.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, sa respiration devint saccadée. Une joie sans nom l'envahissait. En cet instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Heero l'aimait.

-« Je te demande simplement de ne pas m'en vouloir. » fit le nippon, « car je te jure, j'ai voulu réfréner mes sentiments, mais rien n'y a fait. Ils ont continué à grandir en moi, dévastant tout sur leur passage. »

L'américain fit un sourire et s'approcha doucement et sans bruit du brun.

-« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu fais de moi aujourd'hui un homme comblé ? » murmura t-il a l'oreille de son compagnon, « je t'aime moi aussi Heero ».

Sur ce, il embrassa timidement le pilote 01. Malgré, sa récente déclaration, la peur de ce faire rejeter restait présente.

Heero cru rêver quand il entendit les mots de Duo, mais comprit que c'était belle et bien la réalité quand les lèvres de celui-ci vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec plaisir au baiser. Ces lèvres qu'il avait secrètement tant désirées lui appartenaient enfin.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, amour, avidité, désespoir et gourmandise. Goûtant aux lèvres de l'autre. Les mordillant, les suçant, les caressants avec les leurs. Bientôt, le baiser devint plus intense. Leur langue se joignant a la danse. Se goûtant également. Explorant et découvrant minutieusement l'autre. Apprenant a ce reconnaître et a s'aimer. Partageant ensemble une douce danse dont elles avaient toutes deux rêver en silence.

Leurs mains se mirent aussi en action. Celles de 02 allaient se nouer autour du coup de 01 alors que les siennes allaient entourer ses reins, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Leurs corps se rencontraient enfin autrement que par inadvertance ou hasard. Elle se touchait volontairement, s'apprenant lentement, mielleusement, tendrement, soulageant enfin l'envie inassouvie qu'elles renfermaient depuis déjà des semaines. Même si une barrière fine de tissus les séparait encore.

Les gestes restaient malgré tout craintif, tout comme retenu par une chose invisible. Comme si ils avaient tout deux peur que cet instant ne soit qu'un rêve dont il se réveillerait bientôt. Comme si ils peur de regretter ensuite. Ils s'avaient leurs sentiments réciproques, mais n'arrivait pas à laisser derrière cette retenu qu'il avaient eu l'un envers l'autre derrière eux.

Ils se séparèrent à regret. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et pourtant ils n'avaient échangés qu'un simple baiser. Leurs lèvres était rougit, faute de l'intensité de l'échange et appelaient, de cette façon, a encore être emprisonnées, caressées, embrassés.

Duo gardait inconsciemment, dans son poing fermer, un pan du T-shirt d'Heero, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais peut-être était ce le cas. Il avait besoin d'une preuve. D'une preuve qui lui certifierait que tout cela était bien réel, qu'il n'imaginait rien.

-« Esse un rêve ? » demanda t-il du bout des lèvres, ne voulant pas briser la magie du moment.

-« Je ne crois pas. » Murmura doucement Heero, » mais si c'est le cas, je ne veux me réveiller » finit-il avant de reprendre possession de la chair rose de sa moitié.

Il avait tant souhaité que ça arrive, il ne laisserait pas cette chance d'être avec le natté passé. Même si ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait ses lèvres et les garderait. Mais en fin de compte, l'amour avait t'il vraiment une place ? Un moment ? Un lieu ?

Non, il en était convaincu. Même si tout cela était tout nouveau pour lui, il en resterait persuadé. Comment un aussi beau sentiment pourrait-il avoir de telles choses ? Ce sentiment devait rester imprévisible. Pouvant vous prendre en pleine rue aussi bien qu'à un enterrement, vous laissant patois mais avec un arrière goût de plaisir sucré sur la langue.

Le japonais savourait le goût tendre des lèvres de l'américain pour la deuxième fois, et s'avait d'hors et déjà, qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans. Il lui faudrait, à partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à sa mort, se petit goût sucré qui régnait sur les lèvres du natté, le goût de l'amour.

Il lui faudrait aussi sentir a toute heure cette petite langue mutine qui viendrait chercher la sienne pour leurs faire danser un balai connu mais inoubliable et indémodable. Un balai rythmé par la mélodie de leur respiration. Un balai éternel et charnel.

Leur rencontre n'avait rien eu de romantique, mais leur histoire resterait mémorial.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour la seconde fois, leur regard se noyant l'un dans l'autre. Retenant chaque trait du visage aimé, le marquant dans leurs mémoires, à la date du jours qui annonçait la fin d'une page et le début d'un nouveau chapitre dans le livre d'une vie.

Ils restèrent enlacé, ne pouvant, en cet instant, ce passer de la chaleur que leur autre dégageait. Cette aura rassurante qui régnait autour d'eux. Dans ce placard sombre, triste et, aux apparences, froide qui représentait pour eux en ce moment un nid de douceur, un cocon de chaleur, et un antre de bonheur.

Aucun bruit ne venait déranger chanson que jouait lentement le silence, englobant les deux âmes retrouver dans leurs quêtes de tendresse. Mais ce silence voulait aussi dire autre chose. Si plus un son ne se faisait entendre au dehors de la porte cela voulait simplement dire que les scientifiques étaient partie que, par extension, il était pour eux aussi de s'en aller. Laissant leur cachette emplie de sentiment pour affronter l'air glacial environnant.

Ils s'avaient tout deux qu'il était temps de faire un retour à la réalité. Mais leur petit monde était si douillet, qu'ils n'arrivaient à s'en détacher. Ce fut Duo, rassemblant son courage et laissant a terre sa non envie, qui fit la remarque.

-« Il serait peu être plus sage que nous partions, non ? Ils peuvent revenir a tout moment et …. » Le reste de la phrase mourut. Sa gorge était encore trop sèche pour qu'ils disent plus de chose que cela.

Son regard était encore posé sur Heero et n'arrivait pas, et, surtout, ne voulait pas l'en détacher. Celui-ci après quelque seconde de silence acquiesça finalement. L'une de ses mains délaissa, a contre cœur, la taille du natté pour ouvrir la porte du placard, laissant l'air frai pénétrer a l'intérieur. Leur abri était brisé, mais leur monde existait encore.

Ils sortirent lentement de l'espace étroit entrant de nouveau dans le laboratoire vide, mais en même temps si remplit. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et coururent en direction de la sortie. Pour des pilotes en territoire ennemis, leurs attitudes auraient pu paraître normal si, pendant leur course, leur main ne s'était pas retenue.

Ils maintirent leurs rapide avancé jusqu'au couloir menant au salle de cours, ou il marchèrent plus calmement, leur doigt, toujours prisonnier, de ceux de l'autre. Un agréable silence s'installa. Leur pas était celui de la promenade, ne se pressant, profitant de la présence de l'autre, ils en avaient tant besoin.

Soudainement, Duo se rappela la conversation qu'il avait surprit l'après midi même. Il jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre. Minuit un quart. Le rendez-vous était pour le demi. En se dépêchant un peu, il pourrait facilement y arriver a l'heure dite. Mais l'idée de quitter Heero ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser son japonais. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce que les deux jeunes manigançaient. Il avait l'intime pré sentiment, que leur magouille avait à voir avec la raison de leurs présences à tout les cinq ici.

Timidement, et non sans peine, il stoppe son avancé. Sa main étant toujours dans celle du nippon, il sentit la résistance nouvelle et se retourna pour connaître la raison de l'arrêt du natté. Celui le regardait, tristement, et murmura au bout d'un moment :

-« J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Rien de bien grave qui doit être éclaircit. »

Le brun le fixa, étonné. Une affaire à régler à une heure pareille ? Cela pourrait attendre demain. Urgent ou pas, et connaissant Duo, il n'en était pas à quelques heures près. Duo lui cachait quelque chose.

Sentant sans doute le mal aise de son compagnon, le jeune homme aux yeux amnétyst ajouta.

-« Si ça pouvait attendre demain, je te jure, je l'aurais reporté. Mais comme je te le disais c'est urgent. E dois y aller ».

L'asiatique hoche la tête et détourna le regard déçu, il ne passerait pas le reste de la nuit ensemble.

-« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'assure. » ajouta le châtain en caressant le dos de la main du 01 de la sienne qui était libre, « je passerais te voir dans ta chambre quand je reviendrais. Je te promets de faire vite » finit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha de son compagnon et lui donna un doux baiser accompagner d'un sourire plein de promesse avant de s'en aller rapidement. Minuit vingt cinq. Il avait juste le temps d'arriver. Quand il fut derrière le gymnase, il découvrit que personne n'était encore arrivé. Ne perdant pas de temps, il grimpa à un arbre a proximité du lieu dit et s'installa. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Heero, lui, continua tristement sa route. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au dortoir tout de suite, le sommeil n'étant pas encore présent. Il erra donc dans les couloirs multiples du lycée, se baladant tel une ombre, sans le moindre son. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour regarder quelque chose qui attirait son attention.

Il traîna tant et si bien que ce ne fut qu'une demis heure plus tard qu'il monta les escalier qui menait au dortoir. Il espérait que Duo serait déjà la. Il montait les marches, sans se presser la fatigue n'ayant toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Mais plus il avançait plus il avait l'impression d'entendre des voix. Etonnant a cette heures ci, mais pas impossible. Lui aussi était bien éveillé alors qu'il n'était loin d'être une heure du matin. Il avança encore et un éclat de rire, bien que discret, arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne lui était pas inconnu. Même, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il avait entendu tant de fois ce rire. Comment ne pas le reconnaître.

Il sauta trois par trois les marches qu'il restait et arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier. Duo était déjà arrivé, il avait raison il n'avait pas été long. Mais avec qui pouvait –il bien être.

Il tourna la tête et toute joie qu'il possédait s'évanouie.

Duo, son Duo, était en train, une nouvelle fois, d'embrasser ce blond alors qu'il l'embrassait lui il y avait encore à peine 40 minutes. Il se sentait trahit. Les larmes perlaient a nouveau au coins de ses yeux. Pourquoi le châtain s'amusait-il ainsi avec lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité ça ?

Le couple, loin d'avoir remarquer sa présence, avait cesser de s'embrasser et allait maintenant entrer dans la chambre du natté quand la voix de métis les stoppa.

-« Duo….. ? » fit Heero, la gorge noué , les larmes qu'il contenait se faisait clairement ressentir dans sa voix cassé.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent aussitôt et virent Heero. Le natté fit pris d'un hoquet de surprise et plaça sa main sur sa bouche les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

« Merde » pensa t-il.

Duo avançait rapidement dans les couloirs sombres. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'attarder, et il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à ses quatre autres compagnons dès ce soir. Ca ne pouvait attendre. Les informations qu'il détenait étaient capitales.

Il montait les marches mentant aux chambres des pensionnaires trois par trois. Quand il arriva au sommet, il y l'étonnement de voir Heero de dos, debout, pour ne pas dire statufié, regardant quelque chose face à lui. Doucement il appela :

-« Heero…. ? »

Le japonais se retourna brusquement, les yeux exorbités. Comment était-ce possible ? Il s'avança, tremblant vers le châtain, pointant les deux autres personnes présentes du doigt.

-« Comment est ce que ….. »Commença t-il dans une phrase qu'il ne finit jamais.

02 se pencha un peu sur le coté gauche et pu enfin voir se qui troublait son nippon.

-« Fucking shit » lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'adolescent aux yeux colbats le regardait toujours, cherchant, manifestement, une explication qui lui était dû. Le pilote de Deathcyth soupira avant de dire.

-« Je crois que l'heure de la vérité a sonné. »

A suivre…..

Prochaine chapitre la vérité éclate ! Niak niak niak. Plus sa va plus je ne vois pas la fin pourtant proche de cette historie. Je suis fatigué surtout, ça doit être ça ! lol.

Kisu tout le monde et prochain chapitre.

Ja ne !


	19. Révélation

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait. Lol.

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse pour le retard mais des imprévu ayant surgit cela a retardé l'avancé de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Et vu le nombre de fois ou j'ai effacer des passer pour les refaire…c'est normal aussi

Le chapitre 20 est en cours. Kisu tout le monde.

Aussi, pardon pour mes faute d'orthographe, le français et moi on est pas marié et encore moins en très bon voisinage… Bref on s'emmerde tout les deux Mais je fais des efforts

Maintenant place a la fic.

Les sept jeunes protagonistes c'était installé dans la chambre du natté. Heero s'était installé sur une chaise, ainsi que Quatre. Trowa s'était appuyé contre un des murs de la pièce et Chang était resté debout derrière les deux premiers nommés

Duo, lui, était assit sur son lit, Djésonn à sa gauche et Solo à sa droite. Il était mal à l'aise, le regard des quatre autres pilotes étaient posé sur lui, interrogatif, curieux, pressés de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Un silence pesant, lourd et chargé de gêne régnait. L'américain bougeait un peu et jouait nerveusement avec sa natte mais n'osait lever les yeux vers ses compagnons d'armes. Il y avait tant à dire et il ne savait par où commencer.

Ce fut Wufei, ne supportant plus le malaise ambiant, qui ouvrit le conversation :

-Alors Maxwell ? Tu peux t'expliquer ?

La natté respira un grand coups puis entama son histoire :

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter Djésonn et Solo, dit il en montrant tour a tour les personnes qu'il citait, se sont mes « bras droit » dirons nous.

-Tes bras droit ? reprit le chinois.

Trowa leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, Quatre pencha sa tête sur le coté en faisant une drôle de mine et Heero resta lui-même, c'est-à-dire impassible.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert les « Bras droits » de Duo ensemble, toute trace de vie avait disparu de son visage.l Le fait qu'il ne souriait pas était habituel, mais le fait que c'est yeux soit comme des bloques de glace n'avait rien de rassurant. Les autres pilotes avaient l'impression d'avoir retrouver le jeune japonais du début. Asocial a souhait, muet au possible, raide comme il ne devrait l'être permis.

Le revoir ainsi avait attristé le pilote 02, mais il comprenait sa réaction, il se serait sans doute lui aussi renfrogné si il avait été dans la même position que le nippon. Peu être aurait-il même fait pire.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers le 05 qui attendait, apparemment, toujours sa réponse.

-« Oui, mes bras droit Wu. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître illogique mais je peux tout expliquer. »

Il passa sa main des ses cheveux et humidifia rapidement ses lèvres grâce a sa langue dans un geste qui montrait tout son stresse. A coté de lui, Solo et Djésonn lui jetaient de furtif coup d'œil régulièrement. Eux non plus ne savait ce qu'il devait faire. Bien que ce fut plus visible chez l'un que chez l'autre.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils essayer d'aider leurs ami dans ses explications, mais ils sentaient que ce n'étaient pas a eux de faire cela. Qu'il devait simplement servir de décoration et lui donner le maximum de soutient, mais en restant le plus discret possible. A moins qu'ils ne soient directement sollicités ou questionnés.

Discrètement, et d'un accord commun, ils prirent chacun l'une des mains du châtain et la serrèrent. Ce simple geste suffit a redonner un peu de contenance au dernier nommé. Celui-ci les remercia doucement en les gratifiant d'un sourire. Eux, il le savait, ils seraient toujours la pour lui.

-« Mon histoire va peu être vous paraître incroyable, et je pèse mes mots, mais je vous jure qu'elle est vrai.

On ne peux plus vrai. »Recommença le pilote de Deathcyth quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Nous t'écoutons Duo » l'encouragea l'arabe.

-« Ok »

Autant être franc et ne pas y aller par trente six mille chemin. Le natté pris une grande bouffée d'air puis annonça :

-« Je suis le Shinigami ».

Un silence perplexe s'installa alors parmi les jeunes, le temps que l'information fasse son effet. Quand ce fut chose faite, quatre des sept garçons présent affichaient une mine surprise et stupéfaite ou tout simplement sans avis. Ils semblaient, pour la majeur partie, ne pas comprendre ce qu'avait dit le natté et pourtant cela avait été on ne peut plus simple.

L'on n'avait plus l'impression qu'ils se demandaient si leur ami n'était pas en proie d'une folie subite.

Se fut de nouveau le chinois qui rompu le silence :

-« Ecoutes Maxwell, se n'est pas le moment de nous sortir l'une de tes blagues stupides. Gardes ça pour plus tard veux-tu ? »

-« Mais …se n'est pas une blague Wu ! » Dit franchement le principal concerné, « Je sais que ça paraît absurde…mais vrai. Je suis vraiment le shinigami. »

Malgré le fait que le châtain se soit préparé à ce que les autres pilotes ne le croient pas, il ne s'entendait à ce que Chang le lui dise aussi radicalement. Il en fut pris au dépourvu. Mais a quoi pouvait t-on s'attendre d'autre de la part de Wufei ? Le tact n'étant pas son point fort mais plutôt celui de Quatre.

Les g-boys regardèrent tous le blond et la copie conforme de leur camarade installé à ses coté pour avoir une affirmation sur les dires du concerné. Confirmation qu'ils eurent très rapidement, puisque que les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête positivement a leur question silencieuse.

Devenaient-ils tout trois fou ?

A voir les trois personnes assises sur le lit, c'était la solution la plus plausible qui s'offrait actuellement aux pilotes de gundam

Duo Maxwell, le Dieu de la mort ? Et Réléna était sûrement la fiancée cachée de Treize Kushrénada dans ce cas. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jovial, vivant et très souvent traité d'irresponsable par son manque de sérieux pouvait-il avoir autant de responsabilité reposant sur ses faibles épaules. En étant réaliste, et pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'était impensable. Mais par le simple fait qu'il s'agisse du natté cela compliquait tout.

Il était si imprévisible dans sa manière d'être et mystérieux sur sa vie malgré sa facilité a s'adapté et a parler des heures durant. Il pouvait s'exprimer sur tout et n'importe quoi mais il relevait du défit de le faire cracher trois mot sur son passé.

En lui accordant le bénéfice du doute et en admettant qu'il soit vraiment le Shinigami certaine chose restait encore inexpliqué. Exemple : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit aux autres pilotes ? G était-il au courant ? Et comment était-il possible qu'il puisse vivre parmi eux ? Et tant d'autres interrogations.

Tant de question qui méritait une réponse que Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei comptait avoir.

Le blond au cheveux court se gratta la tête un instant un air pensif ayant trouvé place sur son visage.

-« Très bien Duo. Admettons que tu sois le Shinigami…comment expliquerais tu ta présence ici ? » demanda t-il finalement.

-« J'ai pris une pause. » répondit le questionné.

-« Une pause ? » demanda le dernier dragon septique.

-« Oui une pause » repris le natté « J'était fatigué. Être a la tête d'un royaume comme le mien n'est pas une mince affaire. Il y a plusieurs milliers de personnes qui arrivent chaque jour…Tu ne peux imaginer a quel point cela peut être harassant. Alors j'ai pris un break, un temps d'arrêt et je suis venu me reposer sur terre. Enfin me reposer…façon de parler. J'aurais pu trouver mieux.»

-« Il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux. », repris le blond suspicieux, « tu m'avais un jours raconté que tu avais été abandonné alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un nouveau né, et que tu n'avais dû ton salut qu'a un enfant des rue de L2 qui t'avais entendu pleurer ».

-« C'est vrai. » fit l'américain, « Tu te doutes bien que je ne pouvais pas venir sur terre en étant totalement moi-même. Imagine si lors de nos nombreux combats, j'avais perdu le contrôle sur ma puissance. Nous y serions tous passé. C'est pour cela qu'il me fallait trouver un corps humain à intégrer. Quelque jour après le début de mes recherches, j'ai appris à tout hasard, qu'un nouveau née n'allait pas tarder a décédé suite a une sous alimentation grave. C'était horrible pour cette enfant, mais pour moi, c'était l'occasion à ne pas manquer. »

Les six autres adolescent buvaient littéralement ses paroles, avides d'en savoirs plus.

« J'ai alors, surveiller de très près l'état du bébé. »continua t-il les yeux un peu perdu dans le vague, « Pour que je puisse prendre son corps sans qu'il y ai de complication, il fallait que j'y pénètre aux maximum quelques minutes après sa mort. Si j'attendais trop longtemps, le cerveau aurait été exposé à un manque trop important de glucose et de di oxygène, se qui aurait pu laisser de séquelles plus ou moins importante. Et je ne voulais surtout pas cela.

Chaque jour qui passait, je sentais que sa fin était proche et chaque jour je préparais mon départ. Puis un matin, le sixième après ma découverte, l'enfant mourut. Il était dans les environs de quatre heures du matin. Je partis sans informer personne. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de mes conseillés quand on leur annonça que j'avais disparu.»

Il eu un petit sourire moqueur, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Je réussis sans problème a entrer dans le corps du petit être défunt. Mais une chose a laquelle je n'avait pas pensé, c'est que l'enfant était dans une poubelle et qu'il me serais difficile de vivre dans cette état. Encore une fois, je m'étais laissé emporté par l'empressement. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me passa par la tête. Je me mis à pleurer.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je restais ainsi à hurler dans cet endroit sale et malodorant mais un enfant, d'a peine cinq ans, vint, alerté par les pleures, fouiller dans le dépotoir. C'est qu'il me trouva, et il m'emmena avec lui voir le chez de la bande auquel il appartenait. Chez qui n'était autre que Solo ici présent », fit –il en désignant le blond a sa droite, « après avoir longtemps hésité, il décida de me garder a ses cotés et de prendre soin de moi. »

Le silence refit son apparition parmi les jeunes. Certain laissant d'autre digérer les information qu'on venait de leur promulguer. Et a vrai dire, ces dernier n'en menait pas large. Même Heero qui faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais découvrir que la personne que l'on aime n'est pas vraiment elle que vous croyez être, et que, de surplus, elle vous l'a caché durant de nombreux mois ne peux pas passer aussi simplement.

Le point positif de cette situation peu commune était que maintenant, les autres pilotes emblait plus enclin à croire le natté. Ses explications tenaient très largement la route et ne laissaient de place pour le doute. Duo leur avait vraiment berné. Et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Trowa pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation desserra les dents :

-« C'est pour cela que avais réussis a survivre a tes blessures pendant les deux semaines ou tu avais disparu après « cette » mission ? »

-« Oui….en partie » fit le questionné. « Puisqu'on en ai au moment de vérité autant ne plus rien caché. »

Il soupira puis reprit :

-« Vous avez sans doutes remarqué qu'a mon retour j'étais assez ….étrange ? »

-Oui…. les premiers jours » dit Quatre en faisant la moue, « C'était comme si tu cherchais des repères. Comme pour te souvenirs des choses que tu faisais avant. »

-« C'est normal. Je n'étais pas moi quand je suis revenu »

-« Comment ça ? »demanda subitement le nippon parlant enfin.

L'américain encra son regard dans le sien.

-« Suite a mes blessure, je m'étais évanouie et mon âmes était retourné dans mon royaume. La bas, j'appris que j'avais certaine chose a régler. Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner mais je ne pouvais pas non plus délaisser mon rôle. J'ai donc pris la décision d'envoyer Djesonn pour me remplacer parmi vous alors que moi je remplissais mes fonctions.

J'envoyais alors quelque un de mes hommes s'occuper du corps sans vie et lui redonner meilleure allure avant que mon sosie attiré ne l'occupe. Et voila pourquoi j'ai …enfin plutôt pourquoi Djesonn a mis autant de temps avant de vous rejoindre. Moi je ne suis revenu que depuis a peine 4 jours. Si bien sur on compte les deux pendant lesquels je n'ai rien fait a part dormir. »

-« Alors le jour ou tu m'as envoyer contre le mur après que je tus toucher ce….. »

-« Non Quatre. Ce n'était pas Duo, c'était moi » émit le second natté, « et les flash que tu as eu étaient en faite les images de…. De ma mort. »

Le jeune homme assit a la gauche du pilote de Deathcyth se mordit violement la lèvre a la fin de sa phrase alors que Quatre ouvrait grand les yeux d'effarement et se confondait en excuse. Sa mort n'avait pas été douce. Et en reparler ne faisait que ranimer de vieux souvenir qui était encore très frai dans son esprit.

-« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y est pour rien. Et puis tu n'étais pas sensé savoir. »

Solo allait s'asseoir a coté de son petit ami pour le consoler comme il le pouvait alors que Duo lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Il n'était qu'un enfant, comme eux tous.

Le français qui avait froncé les sourcil suite a la phrase de l'arabe demanda :

-« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

-« Un malentendu. » dit doucement le Garçon aux yeux turquoise en regardant tendrement le méché.

L'arabe avait bien relevé le changement de comportement du silencieux du groupe et la colère qu'il y avait eu dans sa voix quand il avait parler. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais cette simple réaction de la part de 03 le rendait heureux.

-« Voila maintenant, vous savez tout. » fit timidement le garçon en cause, « j'espère que vous saurez me comprendre et ne pas mon vouloir plus que mesure. »

-« Nous n'en savons rien Duo », commença le chinois, « Tu nous as caché pas mal de chose. Tu t'en rends compte ? »

-« Oui, je m'en rends bien compte Wu mais…J'ai toujours voulu vous le dire. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais peur que la nouvelle soit fatal a notre amitié a tous et a la complicité qui avait finalement réussit a naître. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher…….. Vous étiez ma famille. »

-« Avais-tu si peux confiance en nous ? En ta famille ? Au point de lui cacher une telle chose ? » continua le dragon sans relever le surnom.

-« Non wufei, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'y es pas. Je…Je voulais éviter tout ça… »

-« Et bien c'est gagné ! » s'écria t-il en quittant la pièce non sans claquer la porte.

-« Wufei ! », cria l'américain en s'apprêtant a se lancer a la poursuite de son ami.

« Duo, non ! » lui intima l'arabe en le retenant, « laisse le se calmer. Il est juste un peu énervé. Ca lui à fait très mal de voir que tu lui avais cacher temps de chose. Quand il sera plus calme, il reviendra te voir. »

-« Mais.. »

-« Quatre a raison » intervint Barton, « donne lui un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Pour ma part Duo, tu resteras pour moi celui que tu as toujours été, et rien ne changera cela. Que tu sois Shinigami ou pas. »

-« Et tu resteras mon meilleur ami. » fit le pilote de Sandrock embrassant doucement la joue de son ami. « Et nous resterons toujours ta famille. » rajouta t-il. « Viens, allons –y Trowa. »

Après un dernier regard les deux adolescents s'en allèrent laissant dans la pièce Heero, Djesonn, Solo et Duo.

Le dernier nommé était au bord des larmes et se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas craquer. La réaction se son ami lui avait fait mal, très mal même. Il le comprenait totalement et pourtant à l'intérieur son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Lentement il tourna la tête vers le dernier des pilotes encore présent dans la chambre attendant son verdict. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas et restait de marbre, même si intérieurement, le châtain s'avait qu'il bouillonnait sûrement.

Le deuxième natté et le blond n'avaient osé réagir quand leur ami s'était levé pour aller pour rattraper son camarade. Ils avaient assister à la scène, des plus touchante, mais n'avaient souffler mot. Ils avaient sentie qu'il n'avait pas intervenir. Que cette affaire n'était pas de leur ressort. Tout comme ils sentaient maintenant qu'ils devaient partir et laisser seul l'américain et le nippon.

Ils se levèrent donc à leur tour et allèrent étreindre le supérieur hiérarchique. Celui-ci la leur rendit accompagner d'un regard ou se reflétait toute sa peine. Il souffrait de la réaction de 05. Plus qu'ils ne pouvaient tous le croire.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en disant au châtain que si il avait besoin de soutient il s'avait comment les joindre. Le pilote de deathcyth leur fit un petit sourire peiné et acquiesça de la tête en les remerciant. Quand ils furent sortis, s'assit de nouveau sur son lit, faisant face au japonais qui le regardait enfin de ses deux orbes colbats qui semblaient infiniment triste.

L'américain sût a ce moment qu'il aurait préféré voir son camarade dans le même état de colère que Wufei plutôt qu'ainsi. Et surtout par sa faute.

-« Tu m'as menti », finit par dire le pilote du wing après un court silence.

-« Quoi ? » fit le châtain.

-« Tu m'as menti » reprit-il.

-« Moi ?. ..Mais…. sur quoi ? » dit le natté ne sachant vraiment pas de quoi parlait l'homme qui faisait battre sont cœur.

-« Le jour ou je t'ai vu embrasser Solo. Ce n'était pas toi n'est pas ? » Expliqua le jeune homme étonnement calme, « c'était Djesonn ? » ajouta t-il plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question.

-« Oui…c'est vrai. « avoua Duo.

-« Alors pourquoi m'avoir inventer une histoire a dormir debout pareille ? Le vérité n'aurait telle pas été plus simple à dire ? »

Le natté baissa la tête, puis la releva :

-« Oui, certainement. Mais m'aurais-tu cru ? Si je t'avais raconter tout ça de cette manière…..Aurais tu cru en cette histoire ? »

Ce fut au tour du deuxième garçon de regarder le sol.

-« Non. Probablement pas. J'aurais sans doute pensé, sur le coup, que tu te fichais éperdument de moi. »

-« Voila pourquoi je n'ai rien dis, au aussi par ce que j'avais peur. La façon dont tu m'avais flanqué ça au visage m'avait complètement déstabilisé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était ma seule issue. »

-« Sans doute » lâcha la 01 dans un souffle en se levant.

Le garçon aux yeux amnétyst le regarda se diriger vers la porte, comme cinq autres personnes l'avaient fait avant lui.

-« Tu m'en veux ? »

Le nippon cessa son ascension vers la porte et le regarda, rivant ses yeux dans les ciens.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour t'avoir menti, pour vous avoir caché la vérité…pour tout »

Un faible soupire retenti avant qu'une voix ne s'élève :

-« Oui je t'en veux. Pas définitivement ni de manière excessive, mais je t'en veux pour ne pas avoir eu confiance en nous. En moi. La chose la plus importante pour qu'une équipe soit gagnante, c'est la confiance. Et encore plus dans une famille. Je te pardonnerais Duo-kum, c'est sur mais…..donne moi un peu de temps. Ca fait beaucoup a encaissé d'un coup. »

Puis il parti laissant derrière lui un adolescent effondré.

Il était six heures du matin passé et Wufei n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Voila près de quatre heures qu'il essayait sans succès de trouver un peu de repos. Il devrait bientôt aller en cours et, il le savait déjà, il serait d'une humeur massacrante si il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses nerfs.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait mal agit avec Duo. Chacun avait droit a son intimité, a sa vie privée après tout. Ils avaient le droit de se cacher certaine chose si ils trouvaient que c'était trop personnel. Lui-même leur cachait bien qu'il sortait en secret avec Kushrénada. Seul Trowa était au courant et il s'avait que le méché ne vendrait jamais la mèche.

Il avait des remords pensant plus qu'un semi remorque. Surtout quand il se rendait compte avec quel désespoir l'avait appelé Duo quand il était parti. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait réagit comme un idiot. Il se releva subitement et donna de violent coup de point à l'oreiller. Plus il frappait, plus il avait envie de frapper ce pauvre objet qui ne lui avait rien fait. Mais peu lui importait, car cela lui permettait d'évacuer la rage qu'il ressentait envers lui.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, sous souffle était saccadé et de fines gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur son visage qui était encadré par les mèches que formait ses cheveux lâché. Si Treize le voyait ainsi, si peu mettre de lui, il était sur que ce dernier ce moquerais de lui sans aucun état d'âme.

Treize.

Un prénom qui avait le pouvoir de faire la pluie et le beau temps dans sa vie. Et un homme qui avait une emprise qu'il ne devait pas imaginer posséder sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Lentement, et sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit contre, des images du commandant d'Oz lui vinrent en tête. Tout d'abord son visage en général. Une figure si bien dessiné et si masculine. Suivit des yeux d'un bleu passionnant, envoûtant presque paralysant. Un fin nez puis deux lèvres attirantes firent leur apparition dans l'esprit de l'asiatique.

Ne s'arrêtant pas la, il revit ensuite le torse musclé a souhait de son compagnons, ses deux puissant bras, et cette petite odeur qui le ferait le reconnaître entre mille. Un parfum si doux pour un homme aussi viril. De la vanille. S'en suivit ses fesses bien galbé et ……

Chang secoua fortement la tête pour se ramener sur terre. Il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs sinon ses hormones ne tarderaient pas à se présenter à la barre. Le duc représentait beaucoup pour lui. Même trop. Et chaque jour, il s'en rendait un peu plus compte.

Par Nataku, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Le chinois ce surpris lui-même en pensant cela. Lui qui méprisait dernièrement les onnas par ce qu'il les trouvaient faible, se retrouvait a agir comme elle et a avoir pour plus grande faiblesse un autre homme. Si la situation n'était pas si tragique, il aurait pu en rire.

En regardant son réveil il pu constater qu'il était maintenant déjà sept heures 30. Son premier cours débutant a huit heures, il avait juste le temps de se préparer pour ne pas y être un retard. Et surtout si il ne perdait pas vingt minutes à se coiffer.

Mais comment faisait Duo ?

Il se leva complètement de son lit. Sa mauvaise humeur était encore la et, même, plus présente qu'au départ. Il prit des vêtements propres et sa serviette et entra dans sa salle d'eau. Les Chang avaient de l'honneur, de la fierté, de la dignité et il aimait la droiture et la justice. Mais ils savaient aussi reconnaître leurs erreurs quand ils en faisaient. Pour faire simple, il devrait s'excuser auprès de l'américain dès qu'il le verrait.

Il se rendit compte que cette bonne résolution allégeait vivement sa colère mais ne faisait pas disparaître le sentiment de frustration qui l'avait peu à peu envahit. Cette journée risquait d'être mémorable, il le sentait.

Duo entra dans la salle de cours et s'installa au fond de la salle. Il avait un mal de tête effroyable. Ses yeux le brûlaient affreusement faute d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se sentait vidé. Tous ce qu'il avait voulut éviter était finalement arrivé. De surplus, Wufei lui en voulait très sérieusement. Il se demandait même si le chinois allait réussir a surmonter sa hargne.

Un jetant un coup d'œil circulaire a la classe, il pu remarquer que l'arabe et le français était déjà la. Le blond lui fit un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire auquel il répondit sans aucun entrain. Quatre et Trowa avaient eu l'air d'être ceux qui avaient mieux pris la nouvelle dans le groupe. Mais peut être cachait –il simplement derrière un masque leur vrai sentiment. A quel point ils étaient dessus.

Non, il ne pensait pas. C'est n'était pas leur genre de faire ça. De jouer les hypocrites. Ils étaient plutôt comme Chang, à dire tout ce qu'il ressentait tout de suite, peu importe les conséquences plus tard. La franchise avant tout. Et Heero…

Il soupira.

Il avait peu être envoyé par la fenêtre la dernière chance qu'il avait avec le japonais, il le savait, et il en était malade. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité, le nippon avait raison sur ce point, ne rien lui cacher mais ça n'avait pas été simple pour lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le japonais lui pardonnerait. Il ne supporterais pas le fait de devoir renoncer a lui a cause de bêtises. Il préférerait encore retourner dans le royaume des morts plutôt que d'avoir a supporter le fait de devoir rester a coté de celui qu'il aimait sans pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser.

Le pilote du Wing fit son entré a se moment la accompagner d'un Wufei qui n'avait pas l'air au plus haut de sa forme. Il semblait même avoir passé une nuit blanche. Mais dans cette catégorie, Heero n'était pas mal non plus. Il avait le teint pale, les cernes bien visible les yeux gonflés, le visage boursouflé.

Cette vision peina profondément l'américain. Il aurait tant aimé pour l'enlacer tendrement en lui soufflant des mot doux a l'oreille. Mais au lieux de cela, il dût se contenter de voir son amour s'asseoir seul a une table, éloigné des autres pilotes, sans lui jeter un regard. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à côté de lui. En se tournant vers la personne il put constater que ce n'était autre que Wufei.

Celui l'observait calmement, mais on pouvait sentir que de la gêne ce dégageait de lui. Le natté se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir ça réponse.

-« Je suis désolé Duo. » murmura le chinois en baisant les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas du agir avec toi comme je l'ai fait hier. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets, comme tout le monde. Je n'avais pas a te le reprocher. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance que tu avais en nous. Masi peu être simplement avais tu besoin de garder un minimum d'intimité dans ta vie vis-à-vis de nous. Je m'excuse encore une foie. »

Le cœur de l'américain fit un bon. Wu ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour éclairer sa journée. Un sourire vint égaillé son visage si inhabituellement triste.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. J'ai compris t'as réaction. J'aurais sûrement fait comme toi si ça avait été toi qui nous avais fait un coup pareil. Et je suis heureux de savoir que tu veux bien passer l'éponge sur tout ça car tu sais, que tu ne veilles plus me parler m'avait profondément affecté. Je te considère comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je ne voulais absolument pas que ça change. »

Le jeune homme fut très touché par les paroles de son cadet. Lui aussi voyait son ami plus comme un frère qu'autre chose, mais il n'aurait penser que cela était réciproque. Il ne put répondre car l'enseignant pénétrait dans la sa pièce, mais un simple regard suivit d'un sourire et ils surent tout deux que tout était redevenu comme avant et que plus rien ne les sépareraient.

La sonnerie de la délivrance retentit et les lycéens coururent près que en dehors de la salle, les pilotes de gundam y compris. Même Quatre semblait n'avoir attendu que ça et avait détallé comme un lapin et la fin du cours. Trowa l'avait gentiment suivit ne demandant rien d'autre que de pouvoir rester a côté de son arabe. Duo et « Wuffi » marchait cote a cote et discutait calmement, sans se courir après, se taquinant très souvent à la plus grande joie des deux premiers nommé.

Heero, lui avait avançait a devant les quatre autres pilotes, ne regardant pas en arrière. L'américain, malgré toute l'attention qu'il portait a la conversation qu'il tenait avec Chang, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil triste et fréquent dans sa direction. Son camarade, n'étant pas née dupe, sans aperçu très vite et lui dit :

-« Donne lui encore du temps. Tu verras, il te reviendra par ce qu'il tien a toi »

Le natté ne s'y attendait pas du tout fut surprit.

-« Je pris pour que ce que tu dises soit vrai. » lâcha t-il tout bas.

Ils avançaient toujours, leur prochain cours devant prochainement commencer, quand un grésillement se fit entendre. Tous cherchaient ça provenance jusqu'a ce qu'un de adolescent montre les haut parleurs fixé au plafond. Bientôt, et comme pour confirmer son intuition, la voix, que tout le monde reconnu comme étant celle du proviseur retentit.

« _Tous les élèves sont prié de se rendre au plus vite dans la cours principal. Merci par avance. » _

Les élèves s'entre regardait sans comprendre. Que pouvait –il y avoir de si important dans la cour pour qu'il n'aille pas en classe ? L'une des seules façon de le savoir était de s'y rendre, ce que firent sans attendre les lycéens les G-boy n'échappant pas au lot.

Quand ils furent à l'endroit dit, ils remarquèrent qu'une bonne partie de l'établissement y était déjà. Tous regardaient dans la même direction c'est-à-dire vers le portail ou une estrade improvisée avait trouvé place. Dessus se trouvait, le chez d'établissement accompagné d'un autre homme. Ils étaient entourés d'une bonne dizaine de garde du corps.

Nos cinq amis se mêlèrent a la foule essayant en même temps d'en savoir plus sur la cause de se rassemblement. Celui-ci leur semblait des plus suspect et non anodin. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Il se tramait quelque chose d'anormale et plus vite ils sauraient quoi et plus vite il s'aurait a quoi s'en tenir.

Le proviseur prit le micro et commença a parler, mettant fin au chahut des adolescents.

-« Très chère élèves et ami enseignant, nous somme rassembler ici aujourd'hui pour accueillir comme il se doit le très chère co-fondateur de cette établissement scolaire….. »

N'écoutant plus rien de ce que racontait l'homme au micro, les jeunes garçons et filles regardaient, ou plutôt admiraient, l'homme qui ce tenait a coté de lui. Celui-ci dégageait un charme et une classe sans non, coupant le souffle des étudiants.

Wufei, lui, s'avançait toujours plus du podium. Cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue. Il la connaissait, il en était persuadé, mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir la distinguer correctement. Quand il fit a une distance qu'il lui permettait de voir l'estrade de manière convenable et fut comme paralysé. Cette façon de se tenir debout, regarder les autres, de sourire, ce corps….

Non, il devait sûrement faire erreur. Ca ne pouvait être lui.

-« …..je vais donc le laissé ce présenter lui-même » finit a ce moment le proviseur qui parlait jusqu'alors.

Il passa le micro a l'homme qui ce tenait a sa droite et qui ne devait guère avoir plus de la vingtaine. Le cœur du chinois battait à tout rompre. Si c'était vraiment lui, il serrait dans de beau drap.

-« Bonjour a toutes et a tous », commença l'homme de manières élégantes, « Je me présente, Treize Kushnrénada, co-fondateur de ces lieux et commandes a l'association zodicale pour vous servir ».

Et disant cela, le duc regardait toute la foule d'élèves pour s'assurer qu'il avait toutes leur attention, quand son regard en rencontra un autre. Un regard tellement connu, si apprécier si désiré. Deux prunelles d'un noir profond et unique.

-« Wufei »

A suivre….

Bon bon bon. Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile a boucler et je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin terminer (même si c'est avec pas mal de retard) même si je trouve que le résultat n'est pas très concluant. Pour le prochain je prendrais moins de temps promis. Kisu tout le monde et laissez une review pour me laissez votre impression


	20. La chute d'un Dragon

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Scoolfic, Deathfic, OOC, Tristounnet, Résurrection, Légende, pov, on a de tout et de rien quoi

Couple:Vraiment depuis le temps vous devez tous savoir.

Note de l'auteur :En italique les pensés des personnages et entre/../personnage qui pense ou parle avec sa doublure

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Résumer :Il faut vraiment le faire se résumé ?Non depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde le connait. Lol.

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse pour le retard mais des imprévu ayant surgit cela a retardé l'avancé de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Et vu le nombre de fois ou j'ai effacer des passer pour les refaire…c'est normal aussi

Le chapitre 21 bientôt en cours. Kisu tout le monde.

Aussi, pardon pour mes faute d'orthographe, le français et moi ne sommes pas marié et encore moins en très bon voisinage… Bref on s'emmerde tout les deux Mais je fais des efforts

Maintenant, la fic.

Heero fronçait durement les sourcils. Treize ? Co-fondateur de cet établissement ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Les Mads ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Ils ne l'avaient même jamais sous entendu. Et un regard vers les autres G-boys lui fit comprendre qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas plus au courant que lui vu leur étonnement.

Encore un coup de leur ex taupe supposait-il.

Il se rapprochait des autres pilotes, souhaitant avoir leur avis sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Bien qu'il ne soit quasiment certain qu'ils pensent tous comme lui. Arrivé à coté d'eux, Quatre lui demanda :

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Hn, fit-il, je n'en savais rien. Je vous aurais informé sinon.

-La taupe ?émit Trowa les yeux rivé sur leur ennemi qui semblait regarder quelqu'un dans la foule.

_« Merde » _Songea t-il quand il reconnu la personne qu'il observait.

-Sans aucun doute possible, murmura le natté le plus sérieusement du monde. Quelqu'un connaît-il son identité ?

-Les profs, lâcha le nippon.

-Il faut les mettre d'ailleurs que nous les en informions. Ils doivent se débarrasser de lui.

-Moui, affirma Duo en hochant la tête, tu as raison Q-Chan. Qu'en penses tu Wufei ?...Wufei ?

L'américain chercha le chinois du regard sans le trouver.

-« Mais ou est –il passé ? » demanda t-il finalement.

-« On a du le perdre dans la foule. » émit aussi calmement que d'habitude le français, n'éveillant, ainsi, pas les soupçons.

-« Tu as sûrement raison », approuva Quatre, « nous le retrouverons certainement plus tard. »

Le japonais regardant dans la même direction que le méché fit une grimace. Il n'était peu être pas très fort dans les relations humaines, mais il n'était pas dupe. Et encore moins aveugle.

Le cœur du chinois semblait avoir cessé de battre depuis que son regard et celui de Treize s'étaient rencontrés. Si extérieurement il n'en montrait rien, intérieurement il rayonnait. Cela faisant seulement deux jours qu'il n'avait vu le duc mais il devait avouer que celui-ci lui avait manquer.

Il était comme une drogue pour lui.

Il observait minutieusement le duc. Chaque trait de son visage, ses cheveux si élégamment coiffés, sa posture parfaite, son corps… Le chinois ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Bien qu'il le sache déjà, il ne pouvait que refaire cette constatation chaque fois qu'il revoyait l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, ses rêves et qui donnait un sens à sa vie.

Le commandant d'Oz n'avait pas non plus quitté des yeux le jeune asiatique. Un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Par un coup de chance, personne ne l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom de son amant. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Le duc, ne souhaitant pas attiré l'attention sur Wufei, reprit le plus naturellement du monde son discourt, ignorant qu'a coté de lui, une femme ruminait dangereusement contre l'adolescent et qu'un autre, se moquait discrètement de cette dernière.

La prestation dura encore près d'une demis heure. Elle ne prit fin que lorsque le commandant de l' Organisation Zodical se retira, suivit de ses sbires, et entra dans l'établissement. Petit à petit, les élèves se dispersèrent et allèrent vaquer à leur diverse activité, les autres cours de la matinée ayant été annulé.

Loin de s'en plaindre, les pilotes trouvèrent la l'occasion idéale pour faire une mise au point sur l'avancé de la mission. Qui allait de mal en pire d'ailleurs. Ils s'installèrent a l'écart des autres lycées, sous l'un des multiples arbres qui ornaient le parc de l'établissement. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Chang qui semblait, pour une raison inconnu de certain, très heureux.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol, comme ses compagnons d'armes, il sentit le regard lourd, pensant et surtout colérique de leur leader se poser sur lui. Il lui lança alors un coup d'œil discret et interrogatif et le métis détourna les yeux. Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Une semaine. Une semaine était passé depuis l'arrivé impromptu de Treize et sa présentation en tant que co-fondateur du lycée. Une semaine qui n'avait été ni des plus simple, ni des plus facile.

La tension entre Heero et Duo était toujours présente et un fossé recommençait même déjà à se creuser entre eux. De plus, le nippon, ayant été mit au parfum pour l'altercation entre le natté, Steeve et Brayann à la sauce des deux derniers nommés, ne cessait de se rapprocher de l'autre brun au grand damne du grand blond et du châtain.

Wufei, qu'il était déjà rare de voir en temps normal, de par son amour pour la solitude, était maintenant tout simplement injoignable. Ses compagnons d'armes ne pouvaient le voir que durant les heures de cours et, par chance et surtout en coup de vent, dans les dortoirs ou il rentrait tardivement et qu'il quittait aux aurores. A croire que quelque chose retenait son attention ailleurs.

Ou serait- se quelqu'un ?

Sans oublier la soudaine animosité qu'entretenait envers lui le deuxième asiatique du groupe, cela ne lui donnait que très moyennement envie de se joindre à eux.

L'américain, pour sa part, n'en menait pas large. Il sourirait de moins en moins, ne parlait pratiquement jamais, concurrençant fortement le français, et semblait toujours absent, ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient souvent perdus dans le vague et il semblait être habité par une infinie tristesse. Surtout quand il voyait son nippon avec Steeve il en devenait parfois malade.

Trowa et Quatre semblaient être les seuls à rester neutre dans l'espèce de pseudo conflit qui avait trouvé refuge au sein de leur groupe. Il assistait a tout, remarquait tout, ne comprenait pas certaine chose, en prévoyait d'autre, mais surtout, ne se mélangeait pas. Ils n'étaient que des spectateurs dans tout cela et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce rôle leurs convenait parfaitement.

Donner ouvertement raison a l'un de leur ami serrait peu être l'une des plus grande erreurs de leur vie et serait, très certainement, irréparable.

La stabilité du groupe et surtout son unité, mise à rude épreuve, étaient en péril. Jamais une aussi simple mission d'infiltration n'avait commis autant de dégâts. Pire qu'une tempête, un ouragan. Elle détruisait tout et ne laissait rien, ou presque, sur son passage. Une question hantait maintenant leur esprit :

Le groupe survivrait-il ?

Lady Une ouvrit la brutalement la porte qui donnait accès à ses appartements et la referma avec tout autant de douceur. Elle était furieuse. Cela faisait sept jours qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et sept jours que le commandant Kushrénada l'ignorait quasiment. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Si ce dernier lui adressait plus de deux mots, s'était soi par rapport a un dossier quelconque ou pour lui dire qu'il s'absentait. S'absentait….. prenait du bon temps plutôt. En arrivant dans ce lycée, elle avait pensé que le Duc s'intéresserait un peu plus à elle et en oublierait cet adolescent sans pudeur qu'il voyait depuis déjà quelque temps. Mais il en était tout autrement.

Comme si la malchance s'était abattue sur elle, il avait fallut, malgré tous les établissements que comportait cette ville, que ce garçon de malheur soit scolarisé dans cette école. Elle enrageait.

Elle avança furieusement vers le milieu de la pièce qui n'était autre qu'un salon, sans prendre peine d'allumer la lumière, malgré la nuit déjà bien présente et la faible luminosité. Elle arriva a côté d'une table basse et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes, il avait vu ce « chinetoc » pendu au cou de son supérieur, l'embrassant sans aucune retenu, ou plutôt lui mangeant les lèvres. Il lui était paru comme une putain en manque, cherchant par tous les moyens à ce qu'on lui leva la jambe. Requête qui avait du lui être accordé vu comment Treize répondait volontiers aux appels sexuels du jeune homme.

Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à l'homme. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher sa faiblesse face à tant d'acharnement, de vice. Et il fallait admettre, bien qu'elle vouait une haine sans borne envers le garçon, qu'il avait de bon atout. Il était loin d'être moche, c'était même tout à fait l'opposé, et avait un corps très avantageux. N'importe qui aurait cédé.

Elle s'arrêta subitement de marché, attrapa violemment la vase qui trônait sur la table et le projeta durement au sol. L'objet, sous la force de l'impacte, se brisa durement sur le carrelage. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses joues rougies et une grimace nerveuse avait trouvé place sur son visage.

-« Ce sale morveux ! » marmonna t-elle a voix haute.

Subitement, les ampoules s'allumèrent alors que quelqu'un applaudissait fortement tout en riant.

-« Zech », s'écria t-elle en se retournant vivement.

-« En chair et en os Une » répondit-il un sourire scotcher a la bouche.

-« Depuis quand êtes vous ici ? Et qui vous a permis de rentrer ici ? »

-« Je suis ici depuis bien avant ton arrivé. Et c'est le commandant qui m'a ordonné de venir vous voir. Comme vous n'étiez pas la et que je n'avais aucune envie d'aller vous chercher, je vous est simplement attendu. D'ailleurs, je m'en félicite. Je n'aurais voulu rater ça pour rien au monde » dit-il en faisant allusion à la scène qui venait de ce dérouler.

La femme les foudroya du regard alors que Merquise se contentait de rire ouvertement d'elle.

-« Que me voulait-il ? » demanda t-elle visiblement peu encline a se moquer d'elle-même.

-« Il voulait vous demander de finir de traiter ce dossier » déclara t-il en venant remettre le dossier en question à Lady, « Il avait à faire si j'ai bien compris. » ajouta t-il en s'éloignant,

«Et à voir son sourire et sa mine enjouée, cela devait sûrement avoir a faire avec un certain « sale morveux » de votre connaissance si je ne m'abuse. Non ? »

-« Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce Merquize. » lui ordonna t-elle sa voix charger de colère.

-« Voyons » ironisa le blond, « Admettez donc vous êtes fait voler votre cher et tendre par un adolescent d'a peine 16 ans. Cela vous évitera bien des tourments » finit-il en passant la porte en riant cyniquement.

-« Taisez vous ! Taisez-vous ! » Hurla la femme en envoyant le dossier après Zech, mais qui atterrit sur la porte déjà close, répandant les feuilles sur le sol dans un désordre absolue.

-« Et merde » lacha t-elle avec colère.

Wufei avançait avec rapidité dans les couloirs sombres et vides du lycée. Il regarda prestement sa montre. 22h 45. Le couvre feu était déjà passé depuis fort longtemps et il était encore plus en retard que d'habitude.

Il replaça derrière ses oreilles quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui barraient la vue. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Treize de lui avoir éclaté son élastique, le commandant le trouvant « plus séduisant les cheveux libres ». Un vent frai parcourait les allées, le faisait quelque peu frissonner.

Il sortie du bâtiment ou il était jusqu'alors et traversa la cours en direction des dortoirs. Il était fatigué, le duc ne lui en demandant jamais à demi mesure et lui ne pouvant rien lui refuser. Il avait voulu terminer sa nuit dans les bras de son amant mais celui-ci l'avait raisonné. Si un lycéen le voyait sortir de sa chambre, que penserait-on de lui.

_« Surtout ci c'était l'un des pilotes autres que Trowa »_, avait pensé ensuite le chinois.

Ils s'étaient donc séparé a contre cœur mais en se faisant la promesse de se revoir le lendemain au plus tôt, comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Il avançait au plus vite dans la pénombre et bientôt il eu en vu la cage d'escalier qui menait au dortoir ou était sa chambre.

Juste au pied de cette cage, appuyé contre le grillage en fer qui servait de porte au bâtiment, se trouvait une personne éclairée par la lumière du rez-de-chaussée. Surement un lycéen qui avait du mal a s'endormir ou qui était venu fumer une cigarette tranquillement dans le calme de la nuit

Wufei ne pouvait distinguer correctement l'individu, dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Plus il approchait et plus il pouvait sa vision de l'adolescent s'améliorait. Maintenant, et a voir ses larges épaules, il pouvait certifier que la personne en question était un jeune homme.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva a hauteur de ce jeune homme qu'il le reconnu.

Heero.

Le chinois se renfrogna légèrement. Depuis peu, l'ambiance entre lui et le japonais c'était légèrement dégradé. Pas Chang qui veuille. Yuy lui avait en quelque sorte déclaré une mini-guerre, dont lui seul s'avait les raisons. Le garçon avait beau chercher le pourquoi du comment, il ne pouvait trouver de réponse au changement radical de comportement de son ami envers lui.

Ne prêtant pas attention à se pressentiment étrange qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, il ne s'arrêta pas quand il passa a coté du nippon, se contenta de lui lancer un vague salut. Mais le dernier nommé ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon et plaça son bras de telle manière à ce que le pilote Shenlong ne puisse passer.

Celui-ci, le regarda fronçant les sourcils. Il était fatigué alors il ne voulait surtout pas ce quereller avec l'un de ses compagnons d'armes. La, il voulait simplement ce reposer et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il essaya alors de passer, enlevant la main de son ami de son passage mais celui-ci le retint fermement

-« Quoi ? » dit durement le garçon aux iris noirs.

-« Ou étais-tu ? » lui demanda de but en blanc son leader.

-« En quoi ça te regarde », répondit le chinois sur la défensive.

-« Réponds ! »

-« Dans le parc,..je me promenais », mentit-il.

-« Ne me prend pas pour un baka Chang. Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais pas un idiot ! »

-« Qu'est ce que j'en sais. » fit le pilote de Nataku en haussant les épaules, « Je sais ce que je suis et c'est le principal. Maintenant laisse moi passer, je n'ai aucune envie de converser toute la nuit. »

-« Pas question ! » s'écria Yuy en le retenant encore.

-« Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? »

-« La vérité ! »

-« Mais quel autre vérité veux-tu par Nataku, Yuy ? »

-« Je veux que tu me dises ou tu étais ! » s'écria le nippon en élevant la voix.

-« Mais je viens de te le dire !» en suivant le son ami dans les hautes sonoritées.

- « C'est sans doute la ou tu était ses dernier temps aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

-« C'est possible » fit le chinois visiblement agacé.

-« Ne te moque pas de moi Chang ! » gronda dangereusement le soldat parfait, « Tu n'étais pas dans le parc, ni ce soir ni aucun autre d'ailleurs, puisque depuis la semaine dernière tu prends grand soin d'occuper pendant une bonne partie de ton temps les bras et draps de Treize Kushrénada ! »

Le concerné se senti défaillir. Il était au courant ? Mais comment, quand et surtout depuis combien de temps était-il au courant. Il avait pourtant fait attention. A moins que ce ne soit Trowa qui le lui est dit…..non. C'était impossible.

Il regardait le nippon, qui semblait fou de rage.

-« Tu oses en vouloir a Duo pour nous avoir cahcer sa véritable identité mais toi tu fais comme lui. ! Tu nous caches des choses ! Des choses bien pires ! »

Le garçon a la longue chevelure n'osait répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? C'était la vérité la plus pure qui lui était jeté a la figure. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter et se taire.

-« Tu ne démens pas ? » gronda son leader.

-« Non. Je ne démentirais jamais la vérité. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille serrant fermement les poings.

-« Quittes-le ! »

-« Jamais ! »

L'ex chef de clamps ne vit pas le poing de son confrère venir, mais il le sentit lourdement atterrir sur sa joue, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière et tomber sur le sol alors que son ami laissait se déverser toute sa colère.

-« Tu n'est qu'un sale traître Chang. Comment as –tu pu nous faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé ? Si tu voulais vraiment te faire baiser, il avait l'embarras du choix autour de nous ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se soit lui ! Pourquoi ! »

Le pilote de Nataku se releva doucement, massant lentement sa joue meurtrie et douloureuse. Gardant la tête basse, il commença :

-« Tu as raison Heero » dit doucement Wufei, « je vous ai trahis. Mais sache que si c'était a refaire…..je le referais sans regret. Je n'ai en aucun cas honte d'aimer Treize, mais si quelque chose me désole, c'est de ne pouvoir le faire librement. »

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance que tu as. Tout le monde n'as pas celui qu'il aime dans le même coté que lui dans cette guerre. Mais chacun a droit au bonheur, et peu importe les sacrifices on serait près a tous faire pour y accéder. Même pour quelque secondes. Et c'est mon cas Heero. »

Les lèvres du garçon tremblaient mais il parlait d'une manière claire et dégagée. En écoutant simplement çà voix, on pouvait reconnaître l'accent fier du jeune dragon du groupe. Mais en regardant ses yeux, on voyait toute la tristesse d'un homme au cœur mutilé.

« Je me dégoûte profondément moi-même. » reprit-il, « Je ne suis pas fier de vous avoir menti, tromper pour aller flirter avec notre pire ennemi. Mais je ne le regrette pas, car depuis Meiran, c'est le seul qui est réussit à me redonner l'envie de vivre pour quelqu'un. Le seul qui est vraiment sût combler le vide qu'il y avait en moi. Le seul qui est sût m'aimer sans chercher à en savoir plus sur moi. Et pour ça Heero, je ne le quitterais jamais. »

En disant cela, il avait relevé les yeux et les avait planter dans ceux du japonais. Un défi silencieux avait alors commencé.

Cette dernière phrase une l'effet d'une bombe chez Heero. Son regard lançait des éclairs alors que l'on pouvait facilement deviné qu'il maudissait intérieurement Wufei dans toutes les langues.

-« Tu ne le quitteras pas Chang ? Très bien. Mais tu quitteras ce groupe ainsi que l'opération météore. »

Le tint du chinois devint livide, ses lèvres s'entre ouvrirent alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Il l'excluait. Jamais une nouvelle ne l'avait autant fait souffre depuis la destruction de sa colonie, mais comme il l'avait dit quelques secondes auparavant, il ferait n'importe quel sacrifice, pour garder l'amour qu'il avait.

-« Très bien Yuy, je quitterais l'opération Météore et rendrais par la même occasion mon gundam. Je te demande juste de me laisser finir cette mission et je partirais ensuite. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose, je ne suis et ne serais jamais un vendu ! »

Sur ce, il bouscula son futur ex leader et monta les escaliers trois à trois. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il courut dans le couloir qui menait a sa chambre et si enferma avant de ce laisser glisser au sol et d'y déverser sa peine.

C'était la chute d'un dragon.

A suivre…

Voila, le chapitre 20 est arrivé. Je pris du temps pour l'écrire, comme les autres d'ailleurs alors qu'il n'est pas si long que ça :s. Laissez moi quand même votre avis . Kisu


End file.
